Harry Potter and his white wolf
by unmei3
Summary: DH slash One night Harry meets a white wolf. What happens when he finds out who his wolf really is? A bit angsty and a bit fluffy. COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter was having another sleepless night. He was listening to his dorm mates' even breathing and sighed. He wished he could sleep as soundly as they did, but he just couldn't. The nightmares constantly chasing him wouldn't let him. He was glad he was finally back at Hogwarts again. This was his home, where he belonged. Yet, nothing was the same as before. Before Sirius died. He stopped crying himself to sleep and the nightmares weren't as frequent as before, but they were still haunting him.  
  
He tossed his covers to the side and slid out of bed as quietly as possible. He slipped his feet into a pair of warm, fluffy slippers and started searching for his Invisibility Cloak. He tried to make as little noise as possible but, as he grabbed his cloak from a chair, the cloak got stuck. It ended with the chair falling to the floor with a loud crash. Harry panicked and hid under his cloak as fast as he could. He could hear Seamus and Dean groan in their sleep, but no one seemed to care enough about the sound to wake up and check what caused it. Harry let out a breath of relief and left the dorm room. Down in the common room he stopped as he noticed there was someone sitting on one of the couches. When he moved closer to take a look, he saw not only one person but two. Namely Ron and Hermione. Hermione was resting her head in the crook of Ron's neck and Ron had an arm draped loosely around her waist. They were both sleeping. They must have fallen asleep while they were studying, judging from the books that were everywhere. A little smile ghosted in the corner of Harry's mouth and he conjured up a blanket and wrapped it around his friends carefully, so they wouldn't wake up. With that done he left the common room.  
  
He was standing by the lake staring at the water and the moonlight that was reflected in it. It was a bit cold, but he didn't mind. It was a welcome feeling. It made him feel alive. Not that he liked pain or anything, but this was something he could actually feel. When Sirius died, a piece of him died with him. The summer was uneventful. The Dursleys were as unpleasant to live with as always, but this time Harry didn't care. He was so numb with pain over losing his godfather, that none of this affected him anymore. Nothing did and it was starting to frighten him. Slowly he was becoming emotionless. He didn't hang out with Ron and Hermione as much as he used to, and they figured he needed a little space after everything that had happened, so Harry found himself spending more time alone than the years before. But this didn't bother him. On the contrary, he felt he needed to be alone. He was glad that his friends weren't constantly asking where he was when he wasn't with them or why he was missing dinner sometimes. He figured Hermione must have talked to Ron about it, because he kind of doubted Ron would have gotten the message on his own.  
  
Harry sighed and sat down on the grass beside his cloak. He figured he wouldn't need it out here, since the whole school was probably sleeping anyway, save Filch and Mrs. Norris who were probably searching the corridors for naughty students such as himself.  
  
Suddenly he felt a burning sensation on his back. It was like someone was watching him from behind. His heart started beating faster and he felt slightly panicked as he turned around to face whoever was looking at him. Suddenly he found himself face to face with a wolf. He didn't move. He wasn't scared, just surprised. Very, very surprised. The wolf was quite big and breathtakingly beautiful. It was as white as snow and almost glowing in the moonlight. Harry had never seen a more magnificent creature. Harry stared into the wolf's eyes. They were like pools of silver and somehow they reminded him of Malfoy. When he taught about that, the arrogant way it was looking at him also reminded of his nemesis. The way it seemed to look down at him like he was beneath it. Yet, it didn't seem to want to attack him or hurt him any way. Harry found himself wanting touch the soft looking fur it was covered in. He lifted his hand slowly, not wanting to scare it. Seeing this, the wolf stepped back, not looking too happy about what Harry wanted to do. "It's okay. I don't want to hurt you. I just want to touch you." He said softly and pleadingly, withdrawing his hand a bit. The wolf seemed to understand, but it was a bit hesitant. "Please? You're so beautiful. I just want to touch you." Harry tried again. This seemed to work, because the wolf moved closer so Harry could touch it.  
  
His hand was slightly trembling with anticipation as he lifted it to the wolf's head. The fur under his hand was so much softer than he expected. He smiled at the sensation and stroked it down to the back. He buried his fingers in the soft fur and found himself turning around completely so he could stoke the wolf with both hands. Suddenly it made some sort of noise and Harry's hand stopped for a second and he looked into the silvery eyes. All the arrogance from earlier was replaced with something that looked like pleasure and happiness. It lifted its head and sniffed Harry's neck. Harry let out a surprised laugh at that and kept stroking it. "You are nothing like him after all. For a moment I thought you reminded me of Malfoy." Harry said in a soft voice. He didn't know why he was telling this. And to a wolf, no less, but he felt he needed to talk to someone who would just listen. He felt the wolf tense a bit at that last sentence, but he wasn't entirely sure it even happened because it relaxed quickly again. Harry sat there for a few hours just caressing the beautiful wolf. Soon he found himself very tired and he almost fell asleep, but he stood and took his Invisibility Cloak. "I have to leave now. I hope I will see you again though." He said and caressed the wolf affectionately one last time before he turned and put on his cloak.  
  
The snow-white wolf heard Harry's steps fade and it just sat there looking at the spot where Harry disappeared for a while. Suddenly it started changing. The fur disappeared, and it got taller and more human-like. Soon, instead of a wolf, a boy with silver eyes and soft silver-blonde hair was standing where the wolf sat. The boy was none other than Draco Malfoy. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: (Forgot this last time but it's here now.) I don't own anything so don't sue! All of this belongs to J.K. Rowling...well the characters do...the plot is mine. Warning: This is slash! Boyxboy! Homosexuality! If you have a problem with that then don't read. Conservative criticism is welcomed though. And the rating is there for a reason. There will be mature themes....I think... Well I hope you like it...  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Draco Malfoy was having a bad morning. A very bad one. First of all, someone forgot to wake him so he missed breakfast. Then he couldn't find his robes and now...his hair was standing in every direction and no gel in the world seemed to be able to make it flat. It rather reminded him of that filthy Potter. He had to scream. Everything that happened last night suddenly came back to him and hit him with full force. What was that all about? Why did he let Potter touch him with those filthy little hands? He shuddered. He was thoroughly disgusted with himself. Suddenly he had to chuckle. His chuckle soon grew into hysteric laughter as he remembered what Potter said last night. That he, in his wolf form, reminded him of Malfoy. "Oh, Potty, if you only knew! The Golden Boy of Gryffindor being affectionate to no other than Draco Malfoy." He doubled with laughter but stopped suddenly and sighed deeply. Somewhere deep in his heart he had to admit he liked the attention he was getting. Not that he, Draco Malfoy, son of a Death Eater, didn't get enough attention, but there was something special about this kind of attention. He felt...well...cared for. And not because of who his father was, because of his status, but, well...just for being himself. At that thought, he had to hit himself in the head with a hairbrush. What was he thinking? He didn't need that! He didn't need anyone caring about him! And especially not that...that little hero-wannabe! He strode out of the bathroom pleased with his thoughts and headed for the Slytherin common room.  
  
Blaise was sitting on a couch looking bored as he waited for Draco to appear. He didn't even look up when he heard Draco coming down the stairs. "Bad dreams last night?" he asked as the blonde stood in front of him. Draco decided to ignore this and looked around. They were the only ones in the common room. He figured everyone else must be in the Great Hall, eating breakfast. "You know, you scared Crabbe and Goyle half to death with all your screaming about missing robes and what not. So I sent them down to the Great Hall for breakfast." Blaise explained. Draco looked at him a bit surprised. He wondered why Blaise stood behind waiting for him. It wasn't like him. It wasn't like any Slytherin to miss breakfast waiting for someone else. Unless... "Why did you wait for me then?" Draco asked, suspicion in his voice. Blaise had an evil little smile on his lips as he reached out and grabbed Draco's robes and forced the blonde to sit on his lap. Draco was furious, to say the least, as he fought the strong arms that were sneaking around his waist. "Do I need a reason to want to spend some time alone with my boyfriend?" the dark-haired boy asked in a husky voice. Draco was totally freaked out by now. "What the hell, Blaise?! Let me go this instant!" Draco screamed. This was so wrong on so many levels. What was Blaise's problem? Boyfriend?! "Who said anything about me being your boyfriend?!" He bellowed as he finally got rid of the other boy's arms encircling his waist and stood. "So that one night didn't mean anything to you?" Blaise asked, looking like a lost puppy. An evil, sneaky little Slytherin puppy, but a puppy none the less. "That was just for one night, you know that! And I told you not to EVER remind me about that again!" Draco's face was now red with anger and embarrassment. Blaise started laughing like a madman all of a sudden. He made Draco look embarrassed! This was hilarious! "I know, I know, sorry, mate, but I couldn't resist." Ha said between fits of laughter. Draco looked if possible even angrier and he growled. "If you EVER do that again, I swear I'll hex you so bad you won't be able to tell if you're a boy or a girl!" With that the two Slytherins left the common room for their first class.  
  
Over at the Gryffindor tower Harry Potter was panicking. He woke up five minutes ago to find that he was all alone in the sixth year boys' dorm. Apparently they forgot to wake him. He was furious about this as he ran around the room like a mad hippogriff searching for his toothbrush, only to find it on Ron's bed. He swore, if he wasn't sure Ron and Hermione were together, he would have some very bad suspicions right now.  
  
Ron and Hermione got together during the summer. Hermione spent a lot of time over at the Weasley's and all he knew was that during that time Ron and Hermione realized they had some romantic feelings towards each other. He was happy for his friends. They deserved some happiness and they sure seemed happy around each other.  
  
Harry tried to flatten his unruly hair as he was thinking about this, but in vain. He gave up and ran to the dorm room to get his books. Once again he was late. And they had Potions! This was bad. He ran to the dungeons as fast as he could and burst in through the door panting. "Oh, I see you decided to grace us with your presence this fine morning, Mr. Potter." Snape said with a false soft voice, which was sending shivers of fear down Harry's back. "Fifty points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter!" he bellowed. The Slytherins snickered evilly at that while some of the Gryffindors glared at Harry disapprovingly. Ron and Hermione looked at him with sympathy in their eyes.  
  
"Well, sit down already! Or do I need to write you an invitation?!" Harry quickly found a place to sit beside Neville and the lesson proceeded normally. Well, as normally as any Potions lesson does, with Snape taking points from Gryffindor and praising his own house, giving the Slytherins way too many points. Harry tried to keep Neville from screwing up their potion and, as strange as it was, he was succeeding. That is, until he had to go get some more ingredients and had to leave Neville unsupervised. By the time he got back, the potion was a nasty shade of brown. This was bad, the potion was supposed to be ice-blue. Just as Harry was about to put in some more ingredients the cauldron blew up, leaving Harry covered in sticky brown goo. He was thoroughly disgusted, but he didn't have time to do anything about it as he heard a rustle of robes and suddenly found himself staring into Snape's narrowed and very furious looking eyes. "What is this, if I may ask, Mr. Potter?" Snape asked with a calm voice that was once again sending cold shivers down Harry's spine. He gulped as he tried to look through the brown goo stuck on his glasses. "W-well, professor...I...we...and then..." Harry stuttered. He hadn't gotten over the shock from the cauldron blowing up in his face like that, and now he was scared to boot. "Detention, Mr. Potter! Tonight at eight pm. Now clean up that mess you created and then go clean yourself. You smell." The Slytherins laughed loudly at that and Snape smirked at Harry one last time before he went back to his desk. Harry glared at Neville who was looking at him apologetically mouthing the words 'I'm sorry!'. Harry just shook his head to say Neville was forgiven.  
  
It was time for lunch and Harry was still sitting in the boys' lavatory trying to clean his glasses. He had taken a shower because the brown goo was all over his body and Snape was right...it smelled. Just as he was about to give up trying to make the glasses any cleaner and leave for a quick lunch, he bumped into someone sending them both to the floor. Harry had his face buried in the other's shoulder so he couldn't see who he had bumped into. But whoever it was, he smelled pretty good. Harry had to chuckle at that thought, but he stopped abruptly when the person, pressed under him, spoke. "You think this is funny, Potter? Now you ruined my new robes. You better not have made me smelly too." Harry knew that drawl all too well. It belonged to... "Malfoy! I don't smell! And for you information, it was you who ran into me!" Harry yelled but didn't seem to make any effort to get up. Malfoy seemed to notice that because he was trying to push Harry away from his body. "Would you get off me already?!" he screamed. Harry jumped off him in an instant, blushing madly all the while. When he realized this, he lifted his hands to his cheeks in horror. Why was he blushing? This was so stupid! He had to get out of here. Quickly! And so he ran for the door again and was out in an instant. Leaving a somewhat surprised Draco behind.  
  
The nerve of that Potter! Jumping him like that! But he weighed so little. He probably doesn't eat properly. Wait! Who cares how much that golden idiot eats! It's his problem if he wants to starve himself. Who cares about him and those big green eyes of his! They looked much greener and bigger without his glasses on though, didn't they? Argh! Draco growled and buried his head into his pillow. It was very late and he was supposed to be asleep but he just couldn't. This was nothing unusual ever since that summer, when his father was taken to Azkaban. Of course, his father already escaped, but he went into hiding from the ministry and Draco had not heard a word from him since. This was highly annoying and it made him feel uneasy. He hated Potter for putting him through this. After all, it was all his fault Lucius had to hide in the first place. Draco got fed up with just lying around listening to his happily snoring dorm mates and decided to go for a walk. He sneaked out of the common room without waking anyone and headed for the Entrance Hall.  
  
Suddenly he heard footsteps and quickly hid behind a statue near the double doors that led outside. He didn't see anybody but the footsteps passed him and he could feel someone's presence. He saw how the double doors opened seemingly on their own and suddenly a figure appeared at the open doors. It was dark but he could still tell who it was. He knew who the unruly raven hair, the slightly tanned skin and those emerald eyes belonged to. It was none other than the great Harry Potter. But even though he knew all this, even though he knew who this person standing only a few metres away from him was, it was like looking at an entirely different human being. This wasn't the Potter he knew. This was a boy who seemed so lost. So tired of all the burdens he had to carry on his shoulders. Tired of al the sorrow that surrounded him. Draco felt what little sanity he had slip away from him as he felt his body change almost on its own. He felt his teeth growing into fangs and his entire body changed until he didn't look like Draco Malfoy anymore. He didn't even look human. Where he stood just a moment ago, was now a big snow-white wolf.  
  
He ran to the doors and slid through them before they closed. He looked around the grounds as he searched for that head with the raven hair. The green eyes that showed the other boy's feelings so well, like mirrors to his mind and heart. He spotted him standing by the lake like the night before. He looked so vulnerable in the pale moonlight and he felt that all he wanted to do was to protect him. He didn't understand why he felt this way. Nor did he care about finding out. He just ran smoothly to the boy. Even before he reached him, he saw the black-haired boy turn around and face him. A sweet smile graced his features but it never reached his sad emerald eyes. He reached for the white wolf and buried his hands in the soft white fur. He sat down encircling the wolf's neck with his arms and buried his face in the silky fur as well. "I knew you'd come." The boy whispered almost too silently to hear. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not mine! They all belong to Rowling. Though I wouldn't mind keeping Draco. ^^  
  
Warning: DH slash and some mature themes.........well, as mature as I can get......^^  
  
A/N: A huge thanks to all of you who reviewed. Such lovely reviews! Thanks to all of you. And I'd also like to than Ice Angel6 for letting me know what I should correct. I didn't know about the parallel between my fic and that other one. Thank you for letting me know about that. I promise to do something about that. But since the basic plotline is so similar it is going to be a bit difficult but I will do my best. Yes, the grammar and the spelling. I noticed that too after I read it. Well, I don't have a normally functioning grammar and spell check and I don't really know where to find one. So if any of you could help me with that I would be very grateful. Same goes for the formatting. I am new here. This is my first fanfic ever so please bear with me.  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Again Harry was sitting by the lake just like the night before. He had spent the evening cleaning up the Potions storage room. Without magic. All because of that sadist Snape. He was ready to just fall asleep in a heap on the floor, but he didn't really want to spend the night in a stinky Potions storage room, so he forced himself up to his dorm where everyone was already asleep, save Ron, who was out in the common room having a snogging session with Hermione. They didn't even notice Harry as he walked in through the portrait hole and Harry didn't really bother to try and have a conversation with them.  
  
He just wanted to sleep. His body felt heavy and he had to force himself not to actually crawl up the stairs. When he finally made it upstairs and changed into his pyjamas, he crawled into bed but as soon as his head hit the pillow his eyes opened wide and suddenly he didn't feel like sleeping at all. This irritated him to no end and he tossed and turned trying to find a comfortable position in which he could finally fall asleep but to no avail. He felt his body needed some rest, but sleep just refused to claim him and the more he thought about this the more irritated he got and this only made him even more awake.  
  
Finally he just gave up and like last night, he snuck out to sit by the lake. He felt so lost and, corny as it sounds, he just needed a hug. Someone to hold. He came to think about the beautiful wolf he met the night before and he wished the wolf would appear. Almost as an answer to his unspoken plea, he felt eyes on him and he turned around.  
  
And there it was. The white wolf from last night. It seemed even more beautiful than he remembered it. He felt the sorrow in heart ease at the sight of the wolf. It didn't disappear, but it was easier not to think about it.  
  
On nights like these, when the moon shone brightly on the night sky and the stars were twinkling like silver droplets and he just couldn't sleep, all the sorrow, all the memories came to haunt him. And he would just sit by the lake all alone and think about all the people that were dead now because of protecting him. Never once did he want to take his own life though. If he took his own life then all the people that died for him would have died in vain. He didn't want that. He was just sad because it seemed people around him were dying. He didn't really blame himself for their death. There was a time when he did. But he just sat and thought about all the deaths and realized that he really couldn't have done anything to prevent them. So that wasn't the problem. The problem was that he just couldn't handle the loss. First his parents and now Sirius. So on nights like these he just sat there by the lake and thought about all this. Tried to find a way to just get over it already but it seemed the more he tried, the more lost he felt.  
  
He stroked the wolf and bent down to put his arms around its neck. He buried his face in the soft fur and whispered almost inaudibly.  
  
"I knew you'd come." He felt the sorrow ease even more and inhaled deeply, his nose still buried in the wolf's fur. The wolf smelled familiar somehow. He knew this scent. It was a bit like vanilla and coconuts and something more. Something personal. He just couldn't figure out who it belonged to. Well, he didn't really care enough to find out right now.  
  
Suddenly he felt something moist touch his neck and he froze for a moment and looked at the wolf sitting in front of him. Apparently it had licked him. Now it was looking at him with a bit of sympathy in its beautiful silver eyes. Harry had to laugh at that expression. He remembered what the wolf looked like the first time he saw it. Like some kind of bratty prince or rather like a king. How it had looked at him like he was nothing. And now, here it was looking at him with eyes full of sympathy and worry. The wolf looked a bit surprised at first and it stepped back. Seeing this, Harry reached out for it and smiled at it a bit reassuringly. "Oh, I'm sorry! You just looked so cute like that. Looking all concerned and all. But I'm okay......really." The wolf looked at him almost insulted. 'Cute'? He wasn't cute! Handsome, good-looking, damn sexy. Yes. Cute? No way! Harry laughed even more at that. And the wolf looked even more insulted and started moving away from Harry, but the boy stopped it. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or anything." He apologized as he tried to calm himself. Somehow he noticed he was a lot more relaxed around his newfound friend. It was easier to just be himself around the wolf. He knew the wolf didn't care whether he told him what was bothering him or not. That somehow made things easier. He could tell it everything when he was ready. And IF he was ready.  
  
For now, though, he settled with caressing the soft fur and scratched the wolf behind the ears. He found his wolf friend liked that. It closed its eyes and growled appreciatively. Harry smiled and kept scratching him. "You know, I think I would like to keep you." Harry said thoughtfully.  
  
The wolf looked up at Harry at that, a little alarmed. Keep him? That was against the rules. Harry couldn't keep him. It stepped back a few steps and Harry looked at it surprised. "What? Did I say something wrong?" he asked as he reached for the wolf again.  
  
But the wolf growled and showed its white fangs. He looked at Harry as if warning him from coming any loser. Harry was a little frightened now and very surprised. Why was the wolf acting like this? Just moments ago it almost looked like an innocent little creature.  
  
It reminded him of a hamster Dudley had once when they were six. Dudley called it Chubby because it was pretty fat for being a hamster. Well, at least when aunt Petunia bought it. After it lived for a month in Dudley's care, it became very thin and always had a panicked expression. Except when Harry was around. Chubby loved Harry the most. He would always relax as soon as Harry picked it up and began stroking it. Now hamsters are known for their speed and for never ever being in one place for very long, but Chubby could stay in Harry's hands for hours and make little squealing noises of appreciation. Unlike when it was squealing for its life whenever it was in Dudley's fat hands.  
  
Harry moved backwards a little not wanting to chase the wolf away even further but it was too late for that because when he looked up, the wolf was already gone. "No! Don't leave me!" Harry screamed into the cold night.  
  
Draco ran. He couldn't believe he was so stupid. What was he doing letting Potter touch him like that?! It was absurd! He wasn't allowed to be near humans when in his wolf form. Let alone Potter! He ran even faster. He didn't know where, he just had to run away. He didn't even know where he was. Suddenly the silence of the night was broken by a heart wrenching cry. "No! Don't leave me!" Draco closed his eyes, not caring if he bumped into anything and just ran even faster. He had to get away.  
  
When he felt he was far enough, so he couldn't hear Potter's cries, he stopped and looked up at the moon. He could still feel Harry's scent on himself.  
  
"Potter. What have you done to me?"  
  
The next morning Draco didn't show up for breakfast. He just couldn't face Potter. He just went haunting in the Dark Forest to keep himself from starving. The whole day he felt Blaise's and Pansy's eyes on him. They were watching him, he knew that. He tried to avoid them as best as he could, not wanting to be confronted about his strange behaviour.  
  
That night he couldn't fall asleep. Not that that was new. Only this time he didn't leave his bed. He tossed and turned in his bed but he refused to go out. Somehow he knew Potter would be out there, and if he left his dorm he would go and find him.  
  
He couldn't do that. He wouldn't. He wasn't allowed and he didn't need that anyway. He didn't need Potter stroking and caressing him affectionately. He didn't need Potter to tell him that he was beautiful. He didn't want that. But then why on earth couldn't he fall asleep? What was his problem? And why did he just keep thinking about Harry's eyes and his soft voice?  
  
This was unbelievable! He growled and turned around again. He would NOT leave his bed! That was just out of the question.  
  
"Having nightmares again?" a dark voice asked from somewhere behind his drawn curtains. He heard the curtains being opened and looked up to meet the amused eyes of Blaise Zabini.  
  
"Blaise." He said quietly so he wouldn't wake up the others.  
  
Blaise sat down on his bed and looked at him. The moonlight from the small dungeon window hit him from behind and suddenly he looked almost frightening. He glowed. His eyes were hidden in the shadows as was most of his face and it looked almost as tough he didn't even have a face.  
  
"Draco." Blaise answered moving a bit closer. "I wanted to talk to you about something. I need to ask you something and I know you will tell me the truth." He said. His voice was serious now and cold. It almost made Draco shiver. "Yes? What is it?" Draco asked seemingly annoyed but deep down he was a little bit uncomfortable with the dark-haired boy's seriousness. "Last night you were out again." Blaise stated. He knew about Draco's little nightly strolls but they had never talked about them before. "Yes, what about it?" Draco asked looking straight into Blaise's eyes. "You smelled like a human. Who were you with?" Blaise's eyes glowed yellow but only for a second.  
  
Draco moved away from him and snorted. "It's none of your business who I was with. I never go around asking you who you were with, do I?" he said sharply. Who did this guy think he was? His father or something? "Oh, sweetness, but it IS my business if you are seeing humans when you are in your wolf form." Blaise said with a false sweet voice, cupping his chin lightly. He placed a tiny kiss on Draco's jaw and drew back. "If I ever find out you are seeing some human in your wolf form again.......well, do I need to continue?" he said looking very pleased with himself as he stood and flashed Draco a grin and blew him a last kiss before drawing the curtains surrounding the bed back into place and going back to his own.  
  
Draco sat in his bed still shocked about the little talk he just had with Blaise. How could Blaise tell he was with Harry? He had showered before he went to bed. That should have cleared all evidence. He shrugged and found a comfortable place to sleep in. It didn't matter how Blaise knew. This would never happen again so he didn't have anything to worry about. With that thought he let sleep take him.  
  
A/N: Well that was it for now. Thank you for reading and please review. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Again, not mine. I'm just borrowing them for this story.  
  
Warning: DH slash. Shounen-ai. Homosexuals. Call it whatever you want.  
  
A/N: Wow! I already have 18 reviews! And none of them are flames! Thank you all! You are wonderful people! Oh yeah I was supposed to thank my dear friend Gwengara last time only I accidentally deleted that part. I'm sorry!  
  
She is the best friend in the whole wide world and actually it is thanks to her that I am writing and posting this story because she started to write this really good fanfic (you should go and check it out if you like the anime Prince of Tennis or Tennis no Ohjisama) and I was so touched by it that I began correcting this one and writing it again. Well anyway...thank you Gwengara. You're the best..right after me. I would also like to thank Shiry for offering me to help me with the grammar and spelling. Thank you! Now enough of my blubbering and on with the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
It had been a week since the night when Harry met the white wolf for the last time. Over that week he grew even more distant from his friends and he almost never spoke. Not even if someone tried to talk to him. He didn't even look at anyone anymore, he just walked away.  
  
Ron and Hermione were worried about him but he wouldn't talk to them so they couldn't do anything. They knew something must have happened and they wanted to know what it was but it was a bit hard with Harry not even looking at them let alone talking.  
  
Hermione wanted to go and tell Dumbledore or professor McGonagall but Ron talked her out of it, saying that kind of thing would only make Harry angry with them. Besides he really didn't think that Harry would tell the professors anyway.  
  
Once again it was late at night and Harry was wandering the corridors. He didn't go to the lake any longer. The first two nights after the wolf's disappearance he sat there, almost expecting it to be there. But it wasn't and Harry had to realize it wouldn't come back. It hurt to know that. It hurt because before he even met the wolf, he promised himself he wouldn't make any real friends. That was why he distanced himself from Ron and Hermione, too. He didn't want to lose anyone close to him again. He just couldn't deal with the pain.  
  
Now that rule was broken and it hurt. It hurt so much he wanted to scream. He was angry with himself for letting the wolf so close. For letting it affect him like that. He hardly even spent time with it yet he felt like he actually found a friend in the white beauty. It was so stupid.  
  
As he walked around the castle scolding himself he heard a noise. He didn't even know where he was anymore. As he walked further down the corridor he could hear the noise was coming from a room not too far from where he stood. He hesitated for a second then started walking in the direction of the noise.  
  
He realized it was music. Soft tones of a piano reached his ears and he felt he wanted to hear more. No he needed it. The music was almost overwhelmingly sad. He stopped in front of a painting of some old pianist. "Password." It said in an annoyed, almost malicious tone. Harry was a bit surprised at that. How did the painting see him? As he looked down to his hands he realized he was indeed visible. How...? Oh yeah! He forgot he didn't bother taking his invisibility cloak when he left. He couldn't find it in all the mess on the floor so he left without it, knowing full well if he was caught there was going to be hell to pay. He didn't care though. Right now he just wanted to get past the painting so he could hear the music. "Um..eh..Moonlight sonata?" he said the first thing that came to his mind and was about music. "No, that's not the right password," the malicious painting said.  
  
"But that was last week's password so if you tell me why you want to get in there I just might let you in," the pianist said looking mischievous. "Well I heard this music and I really want to listen to it only I can't hear it that well out here," Harry answered looking almost desperate.  
  
The painting seemed to feel sorry for him because suddenly there was a door in front of him instead of the painting. "Go on kid. Merlin knows not many young people appreciate good music nowadays," the pianist said looking at him, his eyes looking somewhat softer.  
  
Harry opened the door slowly not wanting to startle whoever was playing as well as not wanting to be seen. As he opened the door and peered in he saw a room that was half as big as the Great Hall. There were candles everywhere and it made the room look warm and inviting. On the other side of the room there were huge windows. This must have been some sort of ballroom Harry concluded as he kept looking around. Suddenly he froze in his spot.  
  
There in the pale moonlight that was streaming in through the huge window was a black piano. A boy was sitting there playing the sad song that had drawn him here in the first place. The boy had silver-blonde hair that was glowing beautifully around his head. His pale hands were moving smoothly over the piano as he played. He had his eyes closed and he looked so sad and so lost. He was beautiful. Harry couldn't find the words to describe this beauty. His breath hitched and his stomach started making little flips.  
  
The boy stopped playing as the song ended and opened his eyes looking straight at Harry. Silver met emerald and something clicked in Harry's head as he realized who the boy was.  
  
"Malfoy?" he asked silently, still too shocked to actually scream like he wanted to. The boy playing was Malfoy?! Oh Merlin! This was bad! He almost panicked. He didn't even know what was worse. The fact that just a few moments ago he thought Malfoy had looked beautiful, not at all Malfoy-like. Or that he was caught staring at him. Or that he was caught at all.  
  
He decided it didn't matter what was worst and started thinking about how he would get out of this situation. He couldn't just run away. That was out of the question. He wasn't some coward. He just had to calm down... just a little bit more and..  
  
"Potter! What the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in your comfy bed drooling on your lion plushie?" Malfoy snarled, clearly very irritated that Harry found him here playing some sad song on the piano. Which just happened to be his favourite one.  
  
"I didn't know you could play the piano." Harry said quietly. Damn! That wasn't what he meant to say! He was supposed to say something insulting back but his brain just didn't seem to work properly. "Yes well people with a little sophistication and class usually know how to play an instrument or two." Malfoy drawled from the other side of the room. "Did you want anything else? Because if you came to annoy me.." he added but was interrupted by Harry's voice. "Could you play something for me?" he asked mentally kicking himself a hundred times. What was he doing? He wasn't supposed to say THAT! He started wondering if he had actually lost it totally this time. He was ready for St. Mungo's, he was sure of that.  
  
Malfoy looked dumbstruck. Did he hear right? THE Harry Potter, the Golden Boy of Gryffindor house, the Boy Who Lived was asking him to play him something? Surely he must be mistaken. He couldn't have heard right. Yes, yes that was it. He was going mental. He was hearing things. This was bad. "Did I hear you right Potter? You asked me to play something? For you?" he asked gaping like a fish. It wasn't very attractive.  
  
Harry nodded a slight blush creeping on to his cheeks. Malfoy was going to tease him for this for ever. Merlin, he hoped that if he prayed enough the ground would open and swallow him whole. But the ground stayed as it was, it didn't seem to have any intention whatsoever to do so.  
  
Finally Draco seemed to recover from his shock for he closed his mouth and smirked. "No." he said simply and looked straight into Harry's eyes. "W-what?" Harry looked at him. He seemed utterly confused. Though he shouldn't have. He should have figured Malfoy would say no. After all they were rivals and they hated each other. "I said no." came the reply. Malfoy was still looking at him trying to figure out how he would react but the boy in front of him suddenly became expressionless and shrugged his shoulders. "I guess that makes sense." he said and turned to leave. He started to feel a bit tired. It must have been because all the weird things that had happened during those few minutes. He didn't even want to think about any of it he just wanted to sleep.  
  
"Who said you could go Potter? You know I'm still a prefect. That means I can give you detention for being out after curfew." Harry turned around and met Draco's evil smirk. Ever the Slytherin. He just couldn't let this slide now could he. But that made sense as well. They were rivals after all. "Yes, that may be but I'm not the only one who is supposed to be in bed. If I'm not mistaken you're not in bed either and it doesn't look like you have prefects' duties since you are sitting here and not walking the corridors." He retorted and smirked at Malfoy who looked like a fish for the second time that night. He didn't think about that.  
  
Harry was pleased with Malloy's response and he hurriedly left the room. As he left he didn't notice the pair of yellow eyes on him from a corner not far from the room he just exited.  
  
Draco sat there by the piano for a long time after Potter left. He didn't understand what had happened before. He didn't understand why Potter asked him to play. He didn't understand a lot of things right now.  
  
He had been avoiding Potter that whole week. He felt that if he didn't he would probably go and search for him at night. But he didn't. And that was a good thing. Right? Because he, Draco Malfoy, wasn't supposed to spend hours at a time, being caressed by Harry Potter. Not to mention in his wolf form. If Blaise knew he would be dead.  
  
This last week was quite a confusing one. He didn't understand why he just didn't seem to be able to forget those hours he spent in Potter's company. It was just Potter after all. He was frustrated by this and all week he walked around and exploded over nothing. He actually made some first-year cry. He could tell Blaise and Pansy were suspicious but he didn't care. He avoided them too. The last thing he needed was the two of them starting to question him. This of course only made them more suspicious.  
  
And that was why Blaise was now standing in the doorway studying Draco's features. Draco seemed troubled. He wondered why and who or what made his Dragon that way. It didn't suit him at all. He heard Draco groan. The silver-haired boy hadn't noticed him yet. Slowly and silently he walked across the room and sneaked up behind his Silver Dragon and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Something is bothering you my Dragon." He placed a soft kiss on the other boy's earlobe.  
  
Draco wasn't surprised at all at Blaise's sudden appearance. He almost expected him to confront him sooner or later. He wasn't very happy about that but there wasn't much he could do about it. He pushed Blaise away and turned around to face the other boy. "Nothing is bothering me. Now if you excuse me I was practicing my new song here." He let anger and irritation seep into his voice. But Blaise wasn't ready to give up that easy. He caressed Draco's chin with one hand and leaned closer to him whispering in a husky voice. "Liar. You weren't playing when I came in." he looked deep into the other boy's silver eyes as if trying to search for an answer deep in his soul.  
  
Draco pushed him back again clearly fed up with the others constant touching. He wasn't his toy. What was he thinking? Just because they slept together that one night it didn't mean he could invade his personal space whenever he felt like it. He just didn't seem to get the message. "It is none of your business what I was doing before you came in. And would you kindly remove yourself from my personal space?" he said pushing the other even further. "I don't like your attitude Dragon. You sure didn't seem to mind me invading your personal space that night a few moths ago." Blaise said hurt by Draco's words.  
  
He didn't like the others behaviour these days. It made him uneasy. Draco was his and no one else's but now Draco was acting like he didn't even care anymore. Before this strange behaviour from Draco's side started he would let Blaise hold him and kiss him once in a while. It wasn't anything they talked about afterwards and Blaise was sure Draco had some feelings for him. He figured Draco just wasn't ready to take the last step and admit they belonged together. He tried to be patient with him but his patience was at its limit and now he started to suspect there was something else threatening their relationship.  
  
"I told you not to mention that again. It was a long time ago and things change. When are you going to understand it didn't mean anything to me?" Draco said harshly his eyes glowing with anger.  
  
He understood Blaise had some feelings for him and he tried to be careful not to hurt him too much. That night and even before he thought he had feeling like that toward the other boy but he wasn't sure. Now he knew he just wanted some kind of contact. Someone to hold him when he needed it. It may have been a bit unfair to Blaise, who hoped they could be together but at the time he didn't care.  
  
Suddenly he found himself being pushed up against the cold window by Blaise. "You are trying my patience Dragon. I gave you all the time you needed to get used to this but you just don't seem to even try. I'm still willing to give you all the time you need but I need to see a serious change in your attitude." With that he moved even closer and before Draco even had the time to protest he kissed him fiercely on the lips.  
  
Draco tried to push him away and struggle free but to no avail. Blaise was taller and stronger than him and he held his arms in place above his head. The kiss ended quickly to Draco's great relief and Blaise let him go. Draco was about to start yelling at Blaise for kissing him like that but Blaise was already on his way out of the room.  
  
In the doorway he turned though and looked at Draco. "That was so you wouldn't forget who you belong to. Good night my Dragon." And he was gone.  
  
Draco was shocked. He just stood there trying to figure out what just happened. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. He was totally freaked out by Blaise's last words. Who he belonged to? Blaise thought he belonged to him? This night just kept getting worse.  
  
He decided he didn't want to think more about this tonight so he sat there for a while so he wouldn't have to meet Blaise again in their dorm room and an hour later he walked tiredly to his dorm and to his bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow he fell into uneasy sleep.  
  
He dreamt that Potter was calling out his name but he couldn't see him. He searched for him everywhere but the more he searched the darker it got and he couldn't see anything. Suddenly strong arms wrapped around him and he found himself staring into a pair of black eyes. The eyes started to change colour and soon they glowed yellow. The arms around him disappeared and a black wolf stood in front of him. A voice echoed in his head: "You belong to me Dragon! Don't ever forget that!"  
  
A/N: Wow! This chapter took forever to write. And I'm pretty sure it's the longest one yet. Well I hope you liked it and that some things cleared up a bit. Now please review and I'll put up the next chapter. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Somehow I'm a bit tired of this part. Well doesn't matter I guess. They are still not mine.  
  
Warning: DH slash. Just the way we like them! ^^  
  
A/N: Well again thank all of you who reviewed! There were a few people who didn't understand some things in this fan fiction and wanted to know what was going on, well in this chapter I'll try to answer some of those questions and I just hope that you'll understand it better. So on with the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Another few days passed without any changes in Harry's behaviour. He was as quiet and withdrawn as before. Ron and Hermione were still worried about him but they still couldn't reach him. Harry had talked a little to them once but it was a very short conversation about homework. After that he went out for a walk and didn't return for several hours. When he did he seemed to be deep in thought and once again he refused to talk to anybody. He just went up into his dorm room and pretended to sleep.  
  
He had given up on his nightly walks, too, during these days and settled with just lying on his bed and staring up at the ceiling. He didn't think about anything special. He didn't hurt anymore. In fact he didn't feel anything. It was the strangest feeling, if you could call it that. But he figured it was for the best.  
  
One Saturday morning he woke to the excited voices of his dorm mates. He sat up in his bed and rubbed his tired eyes. He poked out his head from behind his drawn curtains to see what all the fuss was about. Not that he actually cared about it he just wanted to know.  
  
"Oh, Harry! Come look!" he heard Ron's voice before he felt Ron dragging him out of bed and to the window.  
  
He rubbed his eyes once more before he looked.  
  
It was simply breathtaking. It was snowing. For the first time that year. Harry had always liked the snow. It looked like the Earth was being purified from all the sins and all the bad memories that it had been drained in under that year.  
  
Of course Harry knew that bad memories and sins didn't just disappear because of the snow but he still like watching it fall and seemingly clean everything.  
  
"Listen Harry" he was drawn back to reality by Ron's voice.  
  
"Hermione and I were thinking about going to Hogsmeade and doing some Christmas shopping since it is Christmas soon. Do you want to come with us?" Ron asked carefully almost expecting Harry's answer to be a 'no'.  
  
And it was. Harry just shook his head and went to get dressed. At that moment something clicked in Ron. He had had it with Harry's behaviour.  
  
"I don't understand what is going on with you. Hermione said you needed some time after Sirius's death so that you could cope with your feelings and all. I can buy that. We left you alone but recently you just grew even more distant. I want to know what's wrong! I want to know what's bothering you!" he almost shouted.  
  
Oh, Hermione was going to have his head for this if it ever got out. And it probably would.  
  
Harry was just staring at him. He wasn't sure what to do about it. He just wanted to leave again but somehow he knew, if he left now he would lose a friend for ever. He sighed and sat down on his bed.  
  
"Look Ron. I'm sorry. I needed some time alone and I still do. I'm sorry if I hurt you and Hermione. It's just that...I can't talk about this yet. However I'm going to try. But you have to be patient." he was a little surprised with himself. He hadn't talked this much since the wolf disappeared. It felt a bit better though.  
  
Ron looked at him and seemed to calm down a little bit. He flushed cheeks returned to their normal colour as he nodded slowly, thinking about what Harry just said. He could live with that.  
  
"All right. I guess I can live with that for now. Are you sure you don't want to come to Hogsmeade with us? It might be good for you to get out a little." He asked carefully. "Of course it is all right if you don't want to. I just...well you might have some fun..and.." Ron stuttered as he tried to say the right thing. He just wanted the old Harry back but he knew that it was unlikely that Harry would ever be the same again after everything that happened.  
  
"All right Ron. I'll go with you." Harry said and suddenly made the decision. He figured if he wanted to keep his word to Ron he might as well go.  
  
Ron looked very stunned but very happy with his decision. He grinned at him and began running toward the door that led to the common room. He stopped at the door and beamed at Harry. "I'll just go and tell Hermione. You get dressed and we'll meet you down in the common room." With that he was gone but Harry could hear him curse as he tumbled down the stairs, apparently being in too much hurry to give the news to Hermione.  
  
Two hours and a quick breakfast later Harry was walking on the streets of Hogsmeade being dragged to one shop after another by his cheery friends. He didn't talk much and he didn't enjoy himself too much either. He was doing this so that Ron and Hermione wouldn't leave him. This was a bit strange he thought, considering that he at the same time didn't really want to be so close to them anymore and after pushing them away from him, but he never intended to break every contact with them.  
  
He tried to have fun too but he realized that it was a bit too soon for him to have fun. He had to get used to this first after not doing this kind of thing for nearly six months.  
  
Ron and Hermione led him to a present's shop he had never been to. They were looking at presents for Ginny and Harry walked around and looked at the various items alone. His eyes stopped on something shiny. He leaned closer to take a look at it.  
  
It was a glass ball. But it wasn't just an ordinary glass ball. It was the size of a snitch and inside it was a strange kind of flame. It was even stranger. It didn't look natural. It seemed to move a lot slower that usual fire and it was all black with a hint of dark blue in the middle. It was beautiful and Harry was fascinated by it. He picked it up and held it. At first the glass was cool against his skin then suddenly it was hot and before Harry could even get used to it turned cold again. It was almost as if ice and fire were tag inside the little ball. Gradually Harry got used to the sensation and started looking at the fire. It was still black but the flames sped up and were moving around like in a storm. The dark blue in the middle was spread around and shifted to a lighter shade of blue then back to dark blue again. Like it was alive. Then the flames slowed down and the flames became all black starting to slowly form something.  
  
Harry stared at the little ball and saw how a dog was formed in the flames. Then a dark figure running after it. They both stopped and the dog started changing. Not much just a little. It changed into a wolf.  
  
Harry's breath caught in his throat and he abruptly let go of the glass ball. He almost expected it would fall to the floor and shatter but a pale hand came into view and caught it.  
  
Harry stared at the hand and raised his gaze to meet a pair of silver eyes looking right into his own.  
  
Malfoy was smirking at him as he toyed with the glass ball. "Tricky little things aren't they?" he asked with an amused voice. Harry just kept looking at him but didn't answer. Draco looked a little surprised at that but kept talking.  
  
"Do you even know what this is Potter?" he asked and looked from the ball and back to Harry.  
  
Harry just shook his head and reached for the ball but Malfoy had other ideas. He snatched the ball from Harry before the boy even reached it. "No, no Potter. I think I'll keep this. You don't even know what it is. You don't need it." He said coldly watching as Harry's expressionless face became harder and harder. His eyes betrayed him though. In those pools of emerald he clearly saw the hurt and anger welling up but the raven-haired boy didn't do anything. He just turned around and left with his friends. He didn't like that expression. Something deep inside him stirred as he saw the tousled-haired boy leave.  
  
He felt a hand on his shoulder and he knew who it was even before he turned to look.  
  
"Blaise...what do you want?" he asked his voice becoming irritated. He still remembered that night in the Piano Room. "Did you have another go at Potter?" the dark-haired boy asked as he watched Harry leave. His eyes flashed with hate. He never liked that stupid Potter boy. Too naïve, too innocent and too noisy for his own good. He had always ruined all the Dark Lords plans.  
  
"Yeah something like that." Draco answered absentmindedly. He tore his eyes from the street where Potter disappeared and went to pay for his new glass ball. He didn't even know why he wanted it in the first place. It wasn't all that special. He paid for it none the less and he left the shop with Pansy and Blaise.  
  
Harry was sitting on his bed in his dorm room looking at all the presents he bought. They weren't all that special. Hermione would get a book about ancient charms and their side effects. Ron would get a book about wizards' chess and different tricks. And Ginny would get an expensive hairbrush that was enchanted to make your hair have the colour, length and look you wanted.  
  
It was late again and when he finished looking at the gifts he hid them under his bed and walked to the window.  
  
The snow was falling in big, heavy flakes and he wanted to feel its biting coldness against his skin. He opened a window only slightly so that he could stick out his hand and feel the snowflakes falling on his palm and melt immediately.  
  
Suddenly he heard a wolf howl and he looked in the direction of the howl. His eyes scanned the grounds but he couldn't see who the howl belonged to.  
  
He closed the window and started frantically searching for his invisibility cloak. He found it and put it on while he was running out to the common room not caring if he woke anybody. He was a little bit more careful while running down the corridors all the way to the Entrance Hall where he took off his cloak while he ran out to the biting cold. He was freezing but he didn't notice as he ran down to the lake.  
  
He stopped running abruptly as he saw it. Sitting by the lake howling up to where the moon was supposed to be. Only the moon wasn't visible on a night like this. When the big heavy clouds were covering the skies and snow was falling out of them.  
  
The white wolf was almost invisible in the snow, in all that white around.  
  
Harry felt tears threatening to fall from his eyes as he watched the wolf. It stopped howling and turned to him slowly. Harry's heart made happy little jolts in his chest almost like it wanted to get out and run to the white wolf. He didn't dare to move. Didn't want to scare the wolf away. He didn't even know how he knew this was -his- wolf....correction..how he knew this was the right wolf. Because it wasn't his. That was probably what made it run in the first place though he didn't understand how he knew that. Call it instincts if you like.  
  
The wolf was looking back at him and then slowly it got to its feet. Harry was almost afraid that it would run and he was ready to run after it if necessary. But that wasn't needed because it was coming to him. It stopped a few metres away from him and looked at him with its silvery eyes that were almost mesmerizing as it stood there.  
  
Harry fell to his knees and reached out one hand. The wolf came closer and sniffed his outstretched hand. Harry felt something wet and warm against his cold fingers. The wolf was licking him. He moved closer to it reaching it both his hands.  
  
'God Potter you're freezing to death here. Did you really miss me that much?' Draco thought as he in his wolf form kept licking Harry's frozen fingers. He smiled inwardly and moved even closer to the other boy. He felt Harry's arms encircle his neck and he felt the boy shaking with cold. He only had his pyjamas and his slippers on. 'The stupid git. He's going to get himself killed someday. And he doesn't even need Voldemort to do it for him' he thought as he snuggled up closer to the boy giving him some warmth. As he looked up at Harry he saw tears rolling down his cheeks. He almost panicked. He didn't really know how to act around somebody who was crying. And why -was- he crying in the first place? Sure he missed him. But so what? He was here now. He started licking away the hot tears from Harry's cheeks, savouring the salty taste.  
  
Once again he was out of his mind not caring about what was going to happen. He didn't know what he was thinking when he came out here that night. When he saw Potter earlier that day in the shop. Seeing his expressionless face. Seeing how he hid his feeling so well maybe well enough so he himself didn't understand he had them. But they were all there in his eyes. Even when his face was like stone his eyes kept betraying him. It was what made him come out here tonight. He remembered Harry's laugh. The one that he hadn't heard since the night he decided that it was too risky for him to see Harry. That what he did was against the rules. Yes the rules...  
  
*Flashback*  
  
An 8 year old Draco Malfoy was standing between his two best friends Blaise and Pansy. They were standing in a circle of death eaters. Draco's father stepped out from the circle and stood in front of his son. "Do you know what is about to happen son?" he asked his face hidden by the mask that was covering his face. Draco nodded. He did. His father had told him about this event since Draco could remember. He was going to go through some serious changes. He was to become a wolf. He would still be partially human but he would also have some wolf's instincts. He was going to drink a potion and after that a spell would be cast over him turning him into a wolf for ever. This spell was a dark spell. One that was very risky for both him and the one who cast it. If something would go wrong both would die instantly.  
  
"Do you know why this is going to happen?" he heard his fathers cold voice again and he nodded. He was going to become a servant for the Dark Lord that would once again rise from the shadows very soon. His father had told him about what a great wizard the Lord was and that Draco was lucky he could start serving him even before the great Lord got his powers back. The Lord would appreciate this. He would reward him greatly for it.  
  
He couldn't become a death eater like his father since the Lord wasn't among them to give him the dark mark, besides it would be too dangerous for him to walk around with such a mark after the Dark Lord was defeated. Or after people thought he was defeated. By becoming a wolf, and not just any kind of wolf but a very powerful one, he would be able to serve the lord when the time came.  
  
Lucius stepped back into the circle and the ceremony began. The three children drank the potion instantly falling to the ground by the pain rippling through their bodies but that was nothing compared to the pain that came after the spell was uttered. A ray of light blue light was coming from every death eater's wand hitting the three children that were squirming on the ground in pain. None of them were screaming though.  
  
When the pain ended Draco felt changed. He looked down at where his hands were supposed to be but found his 'arms' were covered with white fur. Instead of hands he had claws where his nails were supposed to be and his hands didn't look like hands at all.  
  
His father was standing above him and his death eaters' mask was removed. He looked at him and he was so proud. Draco grinned inwardly and he was so happy that his father was finally proud of him. That he could make him proud. That his father acknowledged him.  
  
After they learned how to transform back into human form the rules were explained.  
  
They were quite easy. They were the first human wolves but there would be more soon. After the Dark Lord returned to power there would be more of them. They had to choose a mate from these. A mate that they were going to spend the rest of their lives with. They would be in a pack and a leader was to be chosen. They would have to fight each other over the title. The leader was the first one that would choose a mate. Gender didn't matter in this question.  
  
It was strictly forbidden that they'd be around humans more than necessary in their wolf form. This was a rule Draco didn't understand the purpose of but it didn't matter. Also their mates could not be human. Of course they could play with them but that was all.  
  
Then came the fight between the three. It was about who would become their leader. It was between Draco, Pansy and Blaise since they were the first. Pansy lost to both of them and now it was time to decide who would be the leader. Draco or Blaise. Draco didn't remember the fight afterwards. Only that it had been a fierce one. It was almost a life or death fight and....he lost. Blaise became the leader. And he had to listen to him Malfoy or not. He never liked that position. Blaise was a fair leader. A strong one. When they began their 5th year at Hogwarts Blaise started to show interest in Draco. Draco of course thought that it was only temporary and he didn't dwell much on it. He even went so far as to sleep with Blaise once.  
  
Now after the night in the Piano Room, he knew it wasn't all. Blaise had chosen him as his mate. And Draco didn't want that.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Harry noticed how the wolf seemed to burry itself closer into him and he held it even stronger. He had stopped crying as the wolf started licking his face all over. It felt good. All of if. That he finally could see his friend again who came to mean so much to him. The way the wolf comforted him. They way it let him hold it close. Once again he felt happiness touch his frozen soul.  
  
Draco noticed how Harry was shaking because of the cold. It was getting worse. His lips were a nasty shade of blue and he was so pale. 'Why don't you go inside Potter? You are going to freeze to death out here' he thought. With that he stood and looked into Harry's eyes to make him sure that he wasn't going to leave for ever. But he had to go otherwise Harry would really die out here. He licked Harry's frozen lips and turned around and started running into the forest.  
  
Harry sat there for a little while. Somehow he knew he would see the wolf again. Suddenly he felt very frozen. Every single part of his body hurt from the cold and he went inside. He knew he was going to be very sick but he didn't care. He went up to Gryffindor tower and curled up in his bed and slept peacefully.  
  
Draco was standing in the shadows of the Forbidden Forest thinking. He couldn't go back to the dungeons. Blaise would notice he had been around some human again. He decided he would do without sleep tonight. Blaise was going to wonder where he had been during the night and he would confront him about it too. But he didn't care.  
  
He was thinking about Harry. He touched his lips. He could still feel Harry's lips against his tongue. They were very cold but oh so soft. And they tasted something special. Like some kind of sweet cream. He wasn't sure what it was but it didn't matter right now. He looked at the snow dreamily as he felt like jumping up in the air.  
  
What was going on? He was supposed to hate Potter. Yet he felt strangely good about what had happened.  
  
"Damn you Potter. I think I'm falling for you." He said as he watched the snowflakes dance in the wind.  
  
Strangely he didn't mind any of this. He didn't mind having these feelings. It almost felt like he would be empty without them. There was no point in denying he felt something for the raven-haired Gryffindor. He growled half- heartedly and then he broke into a smile. It was a beautiful smile and not his usual smirk. It was something he didn't show very often if ever.  
  
He turned into his wolf form again and decided to sleep in the Forest tonight. He had to go somewhere and if he did he might as well se to that he would get some sleep.  
  
That night he dreamt about a raven-haired boy. He was smiling sweetly, his eyes were closed as he danced in the snow. His red lips were swollen and his tongue was poking out from between them. He was breathtakingly beautiful. He reached his arms up to the sky as if he would like to touch it and Draco thought the snowflakes were so lucky that they were able to die in his warm hands.  
  
A/N: Wow!! This chapter was even longer than the last one. Don't get used to it though. It was because it is almost Christmas. I hoped you liked it and that if you didn't understand some things then you understand it better. I want to thank Shiry again for checking the grammar and the spelling.  
  
Merry Christmas to you all! I won't say "and a happy new year" because I think I will update before New Year but only if you review! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Don't sue!  
  
Warning: DH slash! But you knew that already.  
  
A/N: I was just thinking. This can't really be rated R. Well at least not yet. And if I move this slowly then it won't ever reach the R rating. It is sad. In reality I'm trying to get used to the idea of writing something like this. Never done it before. That is why I'm trying to move slowly. Well enough about this constant ranting and let's see if this ever reaches the R rating. Oh and as always...thanks to all of you who reviewed! It means a lot to me! Wow! 30 reviews already! Just keep doing that because it encourages me to write even more!  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
'I find that I can't breathe and I can't sleep  
  
When he's not around  
  
Every day  
  
Is bluey grey, when he's not in town'  
  
Harry was lying in his bed covered in sweat yet he still froze. His teeth clattered as he snuggled deeper into his blankets for more warmth. His throat was so sore. He couldn't speak. He had these strange dreams even though he was awake. Everything seemed so big. Almost frightening. The bed was spinning around with him in it and his head felt heavy and like he had a big sword in the back of his neck. He could hardly move.  
  
"Harry! Harry, wake up, Harry!" he heard Ron scream. In reality he wasn't speaking any louder than usually. Yet Harry's head throbbed worse after every word he uttered.  
  
The curtains were swiftly opened and the morning light hit Harry's eyes. He screwed them shut and tried to turn away from it but in vain. His body wouldn't obey him.  
  
"Harry? Are you all right?" he heard Ron's worried voice above him. He felt a cool hand on his forehead and then on his cheeks. It hurt. He tried to make a disapproving sound but nothing came out.  
  
"Oh, Harry you're burning up! Can you talk?" Ron asked worry now clearly visible in his baby blue eyes. Harry shook his head slightly and felt how the room started spinning even more. His head hurt so much he just wanted to be left alone and go back to sleep but he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep because of the pain in his head and every other part of his body.  
  
"Harry I'm going to get Madam Pomfrey, you need to get to the hospital wing," Ron said as he tucked Harry in and left the room hurriedly to get Madam Pomfrey. A few moments later Harry drifted into unconsciousness from all the pain and fever.  
  
He woke up three hours later in the hospital wing. He opened his eyes slowly and tried to adjust them to the light that was coming in through one of the windows. His body felt heavy but he didn't hurt anymore. His fever was more or less gone too but he was still weak.  
  
"Oh, Mr. Potter! I see you're awake. You gave us quite a scare this morning. You had high fever and you were talking in your sleep." He heard Madam Pomfrey's concerned voice. In no time she was standing beside his bed. Harry was still a little drowsy and he was a bit concerned about the talking-in-his-sleep part. He just hoped he didn't say anything stupid.  
  
"It seems you are better. The fever is down and you aren't as pale as you were when they brought you in. How did you get this nasty cold anyway?" she asked but Harry didn't answer. She gave him a suspicious look but left it at that.  
  
"Do you hurt anywhere?" Harry tried to speak but nothing came out. He just shook his head.  
  
"I understand your voice isn't working very well because of this cold but I gave you a potion to at least take away the pain. You are going to have to stay here over the night in case your fever should go up during the night," she said. Harry nodded and he felt a little sleepy again.  
  
"Don't go to sleep just yet Mr. Potter. You are going to have to drink something. Here's some juice," she said and gave him a glass of juice. Harry took it from her and started drinking. He hadn't noticed but he was very thirsty. Must have been because of the fever. When he was finished he handed Madam Pomfrey the glass and lay back closing his eyes. He slowly drifted of to sleep.  
  
When he woke up a few hours later it was starting to get dark. He heard hushed voices from his side. It was Ron and Hermione. He didn't hear what they were saying and he wasn't sure he wanted to face them but he turned around anyway.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione was on her feet and literally flew toward Harry's bed. She actually tripped on her own feet in excitement. She landed on her knees by the bed and smiled at Harry sheepishly. Ron smiled at that and walked over to Harry's side as well.  
  
"How are you mate? We heard you had to stay over the night," he asked and looked at Harry concern showing in his blue eyes. The same look Hermione had in her brown ones.  
  
"I'm fine, guys. I'm a little tired but otherwise I'm all right," Harry said to assure his friends. In reality he still felt a little weak and his head hurt a lot but he didn't want his friends to worry even more.  
  
"How did you get this cold anyway? You were fine yesterday weren't you?" Ron asked a little suspiciously. Hermione sat down beside Harry on the bed.  
  
"I guess I didn't put on enough clothes yesterday. I don't know," Harry said and shrugged. He still had difficulties talking because of his sore throat. He knew this was a lame excuse and that his friends probably wouldn't buy it but he refused to say more. He couldn't wait till he could leave the hospital wing. He hated being here. He didn't really like to have Ron and Hermione worrying about him either. And he really, really wanted to se the white wolf again. His Wolfie. He started to call it Wolfie because even though he knew the wolf wasn't really his and that it could leave him again like it did the last time he somehow felt that a part of the wolf was his anyway. He had the wolf's friendship and that was enough for him. It wasn't his pet and it didn't belong to him he knew that.  
  
He felt a little happiness rise in him as he thought about the soft white fur he could play with and the way the proud and stoic wolf almost seemed to melt under his touch. The way it had licked his face as if trying to comfort him. These were things that made Harry forget for a while. Forget that he was sad because of Sirius and because of everything else that just wasn't fair in his life.  
  
Ron and Hermione told him everything that happened that day. Fortunately they didn't have homework since it was a Sunday and Harry was thankful for that. They told him all the gossip that was travelling in the school. Like the one about Dean and Seamus. Rumours said they were involved with each other. Romantically. Ron who seemed a little shocked almost fell of the bed when Hermione told this but Harry looked unaffected. Sure, he was happy for the two but he didn't really care right now.  
  
The two left two hours later when Harry politely told them that he was tired now and he needed to sleep.  
  
Madam Pomfrey came in to check on him and she gave him a potion for the pain in his throat and head. He also had to drink a potion that would make him sleep better and another hour later he was fast asleep in his bed.  
  
Draco had a bad day. He wasn't used to sleeping outside like he had last night. He rarely did and even though he was a wolf it was beneath him to sleep anywhere else but in his own bed. 'The things you do for love!' he thought as he stretched his sore limbs. 'Or should I say the things you do to survive.' He thought bitterly as he saw Blaise waltz in to the Great Hall for dinner. He had successfully avoided the dark-haired Slytherin all day but he guessed it was time for him to confront him. He couldn't say he wasn't nervous but his Malfoy nature would never let him show it.  
  
"Hello, Dragon," the dark-haired boy purred in his ear as he sat down. His eyes flashed yellow for a second as he grinned at Draco. They started eating and Draco wondered why Blaise hadn't said anything about his absence from the dorms last night. Not that he wanted to tell him. But the boy's silence made him nervous. He glanced at him suspiciously but he seemed to be involved in a heated conversation with Pansy.  
  
Draco shrugged and kept eating. He looked over at the Gryffindor table to see if Potter was there but he wasn't. Draco wasn't very happy about that. Where was he? Since he had deliberately missed breakfast and lunch so he wouldn't have to face Blaise he didn't know that the Gryffindor hadn't been there at all today. He was a little worried. It was an irritating feeling. Worrying about someone who was supposed to be your enemy. He was angry with himself but he couldn't help the way he felt. He needed to know what happened to Potter. He needed to know he was all right. That he came back to his room safe. It made him angry and he didn't know what he was supposed to do. He went back to his food but didn't eat. He just poked in it until it became a cold and disgusting mess.  
  
When he was finished he stood to leave but he felt fingers wrap themselves around his wrist and he was being pulled back into a sitting position as Blaise leaned forward to whisper in his ear.  
  
"We'll talk tonight in our dorm. Don't even think about escaping, my Dragon." His eyes flashed a dangerous colour of yellow and he let go of Draco's wrist.  
  
Draco stood and left the Great Hall. This was just wonderful, now he had to face Blaise after all. Not that he didn't know he would, but still. With everything else on his mind this was about the last thing he needed. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice someone was walking in front of him and he walked right into that person.  
  
"Watch where you're going, Ferret-boy!" he heard the voice of one Ron Weasley. He stood up quickly and started dusting of his robes.  
  
"Well it's not my fault that losers like you are invisible to people like me," he said and managed to smirk evilly at the redhead.  
  
Ron saw red and was about to jump on Malfoy and beat him into next week when Hermione put her hand on his shoulder to hold him back.  
  
"No, Ron! He's not worth it. Besides, we have to go see Harry in the Hospital Wing, remember?" she said desperately holding Ron back. The boy relaxed a bit and took Hermione's hand as he sent a hateful look toward Draco before walking off to the Hospital Wing.  
  
Draco stood there and stared at the retreating backs of Potter's friends. Potter was in the Hospital Wing? Why? Was he all right? He was very concerned now and he just wanted to run of to the Hospital Wing to make sure the boy was going to be all right. He figured Harry must have caught a cold or something. It wouldn't surprise him at all since the two were outside for a long time last night and Harry only had his pyjamas on. When he thought about this he became even more worried. But he didn't do as his heart told him to. He just went to the Forest. A place where he could be alone and think. And wait until night fell.  
  
As soon as it was past curfew Draco ran back to the school. Carefully so he wouldn't be seen he made his way to the Hospital Wing. It was dark everywhere in the corridor and he hoped he wouldn't get caught sneaking in to see Potter of all people. He also hoped that the Weasel and the Mudblood didn't break curfew just to stay with their precious Potter. He scowled at the thought as he silently opened the door to the Hospital Wing. He stuck his head in to make sure the nurse wasn't around and when he saw it was all dark in the room save the moonlight that came in through the large windows, he slipped in and closed the door as silently as he had opened it.  
  
He took a deep breath and felt his heart racing as he walked between the beds. It wasn't hard to miss his target since there was only one bed in there that was occupied. He recognized the dark hair poking out from the sheets. His heart melted and he felt his knees go weak from the sight that was Harry Potter asleep.  
  
He looked so peaceful with his eyes closed and his left arm over his stomach. He was lying on his back and his head was slightly tilted to the right toward Draco.  
  
He sat down in a chair near the bed and watched the sleeping boy. He didn't notice it himself but he had a little smile on his lips. Not the usual smirk but a real smile. One he rarely if ever showed.  
  
The boy in front of him was pure perfection. His unruly, raven hair, the long black lashes that fell upon his pale cheeks. The cute nose. Draco noticed he had a few freckles on them. They just made him even more beautiful, even more perfect. The pale moonlight that fell upon him made his skin look like it was glowing. It contrasted to his black locks. The only thing Draco wanted was for him to open his beautiful eyes and look at him. That was crazy though. As much as he wanted it to happen he also feared it because that would mean that was caught.  
  
Caught staring at a sleeping Harry Potter? That was so crazy he just wanted to run and never look back. Once again for the millionth time he was asking himself just what he was doing. At the same time he thought that as long as he didn't get caught this was all right. He relaxed and resumed watching Harry sleep.  
  
"So beautiful," he said in a whisper and without thinking he reached out his hand to brush away a few black hairs from the boy's forehead. He barely touched him so the boy wouldn't wake up. As his fingers came in contact with Harry's forehead he felt the heat coming from it, indicating the boy was sick and had a fever. Draco didn't like this. He was relieved though because Harry didn't seem to be too sick. He didn't even notice just how worried he was about the boy. Sure he admitted to himself that against his own wishes he liked the boy and was worried about him but he didn't realize he could be this concerned. That he could care this much. He was a little afraid.  
  
He looked over Harry again and felt his heart flutter once again. His eyes were burning and soon he couldn't see clearly because of the tears that clouded them. Harry was just so beautiful and so vulnerable it hurt in his chest. He felt that he had to protect him from the whole world. He just wanted to take him in his arms and just...protect him. Because he knew that in his arms Harry would be safe. There he could sleep without ever having a nightmare again because he would be there to protect him from that too.  
  
"Merlin, Potter. You always win," he said in a low tone and stroked the other boy's hand lightly. He wondered what it would feel like to feel his warm lips against his own again. It couldn't hurt. Right? He was asleep. Pomfrey probably gave him some sleeping potion so he wouldn't wake up. That being the last coherent thought he leaned forward and brushed his lips against the other boy's. He had to close his eyes against his will. The feeling he got was fire through his veins. He wanted to press his lips harder against the other boy's but instead he drew back and looked at him again.  
  
The blood froze in his veins and he didn't know what to do. Harry's eyes were open. He looked very confused like someone who just woke up. Well he did but that wasn't the point. Draco panicked.  
  
"Wolfie?" he heard Potter's weak voice. He didn't sound like usually. It must have been because of the pain and the cold.  
  
Draco just wanted to turn around and run. Instead he took Potter's blankets and tucked him in gently while the boy closed his beautiful green eyes again.  
  
"Sleep tight," he whispered in his ear but the boy was already asleep. And lucky for Draco or Harry would have killed him on the spot, sick or not.  
  
Slowly and quietly he exited the Hospital Wing thinking about all the stupid things he had done that night. It was so unlike him. Potter brought out sides of him he didn't even know existed. Like the fact that he cared about Potter. This all scared him beyond belief. But he knew it felt right. All of it. He also knew that he didn't want anyone to take this away from him. That is why no one would find out about it. Including Potter.  
  
Suddenly he was stopped by someone grabbing hold of his arm and dragging him into a dark corner. He felt a hand over his mouth and a hard body pressing against his back.  
  
"Nice to see you, Dragon," came the smooth voice of Blaise Zabini. He felt a tongue on his neck and then a pair of fangs grazing against his skin. It was enough to bruise and he felt blood trickling down his neck before Blaise licked it away. He tried to push him away but to no avail.  
  
Blaise swung them both around so Draco was pressed against a wall.  
  
"You have been a bad Dragon, my sweet," he said in a sickeningly sweet voice. He stroked Draco's face roughly and his eyes flashed yellow in anger.  
  
"You promised me that you would talk to me tonight. But you obviously forgot about that. And you seem to have forgotten about a certain rule. The one that says..." he pressed Draco roughly into the wall and the smile left his face and his eyes kept their yellow glow, "..no meeting humans while you are in your wolf form!"  
  
Draco tried not to show his fear and succeeded pretty well. He was a Malfoy after all. Underneath the mask though he was trembling. He had seen their leader angry on countless occasions but right now he seemed to be ready to kill. This was never a pretty sight. He knew this little meeting wouldn't end well.  
  
"I didn't break the rules," he said calmly and he knew it was true. Well at least half of it. He didn't see Harry in his wolf form though Blaise thought so because it was late night. Whenever they were out at night it was in their wolf form. Besides he knew Blaise talked about last night.  
  
"You have someone's scent all over you. It is a human! You know you're not supposed to!" he growled but it wasn't loud enough for anyone to hear and Draco knew that. Blaise looked at him with something akin sympathy in his eyes as he said the last part.  
  
"You know I hate to punish you. But I have to. You belong to me!" he said and he moved closer in an amazing speed and bit down on Draco's neck. He bit till he felt the blood fill his mouth and then he let go, only to do the same thing on the other side. Draco winced but he refused to let Blaise know it hurt. He knew Blaise wouldn't kill him but it was going to hurt. Even more than now. His eyes became expressionless and he didn't even try to fight it as Blaise bit him all over his body.  
  
In the Hospital Wing Harry awoke with a start. He knew something was wrong. He just didn't know what it was. It felt like someone dear to him was in danger. He tried to breathe evenly and told himself it was just his fever. He lay down on the bed again and tried to sleep again.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I'm suffering from writers block. I'm doing my best to write this though because I promised myself I would finish this. Mostly because I never ever finish anything I start but I'm enjoying myself while I'm writing this so it's different this time. I WILL finish this if it's the last thing I do! Anyway, I would like to wish you all a happy new year! Now review and I'll do my best to update as fast as I can. Who knows, maybe if I get lots of reviews my writers block will be cured. ^^ 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I COULD say I own them. But I won't because that would be a lie. And I don't lie. Well at least not often.  
  
Warning: The usual. DH slash and all that.  
  
A/N: Well I just got threatened that if I don't continue this, then some bad things are going to happen to me. And I don't want to risk that now do I. Thank you all for your reviews. It means so much to me that so many people seem to like my story. Thank you!  
  
Also I would like to answer to Miss Lesley's review. Yes, I know Draco is a bit out of character and all and that. And that the Blaise thing is a bit confusing. Draco isn't really the coward he may look to you. Just be patient and you'll see. Well at least I hope so. Anyway thank you for reading and reviewing!  
  
Now I think it is time for me to continue with the story! ^^  
  
This is the corrected version by the way.  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
Harry woke up the next morning with a terrible headache. He hadn't slept very well that night. Bad dreams were chasing him whenever he closed his eyes. This was very bad combined with the cold he had. His throat was still sore but at least he didn't have a fever anymore. He sat up in the bed and rubbed his eyes with one hand, while he searched for his glasses on the nightstand with the other. He had a bad feeling in his stomach. The kind of feeling you get when you know you forgot something important. He put on his glasses and tried to remember the events of the previous day.  
  
Suddenly he remembered something. A feeling. He tried to define it but it slipped away into the darkness of his subconsciousness. He shook his head in frustration and disappointment and shifted on the bed. There was something beneath his thigh. Something that felt round and hard. Something that wasn't there before. He pulled it out and held it up so he could take a look at it.  
  
His eyes went wide in amazement and surprise when he recognized the object in his hands. He had seen it before. It was the glass ball he saw in that shop the other day. How did that get here? Or maybe the one he had seen wasn't the only one. But he only saw one in that shop. And Malfoy took it from him. How could this be here? He sure didn't get it.  
  
He stared at it for a while. He stared into it, too, but nothing happened. He almost expected to see something in it like he did last time. He didn't even know what this was for. He toyed with it for a while and tried to figure out how it could have gotten there. As he sat there staring at the ball a memory flashed before his eyes.  
  
The image was blurry and dark, too, but he could see a pair of familiar silver eyes. He felt a pair of soft lips brushing his own while he saw those beautiful eyes flutter shut just to open again only seconds later and the lips were removed from his own.  
  
Harry's eyes grew big once again as he saw the memory flash before his eyes over and over again. What...? Who..? When..when did this happen?  
  
He sat up in the bed and touched his lips lightly. He knew those eyes. He knew the person. He just couldn't remember the face.  
  
"Damn it!" he said and balled his fists.  
  
"Something wrong dear?" he heard the voice of Madame Pomfrey from the doorway. He hadn't even noticed when she entered. He looked at her with surprise in his eyes and blushed slightly at his outburst just a second ago.  
  
"Umm..n-no, Madam Pomfrey. Nothing is wrong. Can I leave now?" he asked as he thought about something. He desperately needed to get out of here. He had to talk to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Well, I don't know yet. How are you feeling? Do you hurt anywhere?" she asked as she stepped closer to the boy, who already tried to get out of bed. She put her hand on his forehead to check his temperature. It was normal.  
  
"I'm all right now. Nothing hurts." Harry said quickly as he tossed his covers aside not caring about being seen in his pyjamas by the nurse.  
  
Madam Pomfrey looked at him a little worried about his behaviour. Sure, no one liked to be in the Hospital Wing being sick and all but no one ran around like a madman either, trying to get out. Well, at least not too often.  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked as she watched Harry run around and gather his clothes. He didn't seem to be very sick. She could probably let him go after he took a few potions, just in case.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. Madam Pomfrey, was anybody here last night after I fell asleep?" Harry stood now in front of the nurse and looked at her questioningly. He hadn't thought about that. Maybe Madam Pomfrey knew who was in there. Maybe she knew who those beautiful silver eyes belonged to.  
  
"Here? Last night? No, there wasn't anybody here. Not after your friends left. You are going to have to take some potions before I can let you go, Mr. Potter." she said as she crossed the room to get said potions.  
  
Harry just nodded, barely hearing what the nurse said about potions. He started getting dressed and was still thinking about the glass ball and how it could have gotten there. Somehow he was almost sure that whoever left the glass ball there was the one that kissed him. He had to ask Ron and Hermione about it. Maybe one of them left it there.  
  
Ugh! That was something he didn't want to think about. That would have meant that one of them kissed him and that was impossible. For one, none of them had silver eyes and whoever kissed him did, he was sure about that. Plus, they were together. There was no way any of them would kiss him. He started to become very confused and he wanted some answers. Maybe the whole kiss-thing was nothing but a dream. But it felt so real. It was no dream, he knew that. And where did the glass ball come from?  
  
He had to get out of here and talk to Ron and Hermione. They must know something.  
  
When Madam Pomfrey came back with the potions, he drank them and just ran off without even saying good-bye to Madam Pomfrey. He heard her say something about rude patients as he exited the Hospital Wing and started running up to the Gryffindor Tower to find his friends.  
  
He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't even notice as he ran into someone and knocked the person down before said person gave a surprised shriek upon landing on their bottom.  
  
"Watch where you're going!" he heard the enraged voice as he reached out to help the person get up.  
  
As he looked at the now standing person he found himself staring into mesmerizing silver eyes. He gulped and felt his cheeks heathen. They were the same eyes. The eyes from last night. But that couldn't be. The person was all wrong. It couldn't be. It was impossible. His heart raced as he stared into Draco Malfoy's eyes.  
  
"You all right Potter?" the blonde asked with something akin concern in his eyes. This was impossible. Malfoy was asking him if he was all right? Malfoy had the same eyes the one who kissed him? Was he really all right? Maybe he should just go back to the Hospital Wing and let madam Pomfrey check his temperature. He sure felt like he was having a fever.  
  
"Umm..No I...don't think I am." He said still looking into the eyes of his rival. Slowly he let go of his hand and started walking toward the Gryffindor tower again. What the hell was going on? What was Malfoy's problem?  
  
His head hurt very much now and he really needed to talk to Ron and Hermione to get some answers because he was sure if this day was going to get any weirder he would end up in St. Mungo's before night fell.  
  
He almost reached the tower when he saw his friends coming towards him.  
  
"Harry! We were just going to go and get you from the Hospital Wing! Are you all right now?" Hermione asked as she flung herself at him and almost crushed his ribs in the tight hug she was giving him.  
  
"Umm..yeah, I'm fine now. L-let go! You're crushing me!" he said as he fought to get her off him. It was obvious she had been worried about him. She let him go and looked at him trying to see if he was telling the truth or not. Ron was looking at him the same way she noticed. She didn't really believe him because he still looked so pale and his eyes looked different. Like he was..confused or something. Something must be wrong. She just didn't understand what. Well, he would tell them in his own time, she hoped. And as if on cue, Harry started talking in his 'I'm- serious-voice'. The one he used when he was telling them something of importance.  
  
"You guys, I need to ask you something. Did anyone of you leave this on my bed last night?" he asked as he pulled out the glass ball and held it up for the two to take a look at it. The other two stepped closer and looked at it.  
  
Hermione's eyes grew big in surprise as she reached for it. Harry just looked at her with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Harry. Where did you get that?" she asked. Harry growled with frustration. He had a feeling it wouldn't be any of his two friends who left the ball there. But obviously they didn't even know who did.  
  
"I don't know. That's why I'm asking!" He said as he took the ball from Hermione's hands a bit roughly. Hermione looked at him a little surprised at his little outburst. Something was definitely wrong with him. More so than usual. Ron looked surprised, too. He gave Harry a slightly worried look as he said.  
  
"Well, we didn't put it on your bed and we don't know who did. I don't even know what that is." He eyed the glass ball suspiciously in Harry's hands.  
  
"That ball is a very rare thing. It is quite expensive, too." Hermione explained. She, of course, knew what kind of ball it was. No one was surprised. Harry and Ron looked at her and waited for her explanation.  
  
"No one really knows all the things it can do because it is different for everyone. Mostly it just shows things. Things the owner wants, things they are afraid of and so on. It can do other things, too, but it usually takes a somewhat powerful wizard or witch to do those kinds of things." Hermione explained in her know-it-all tone. Harry and Ron just stared at her for a while, and then Harry stared some at the ball. Now it made sense. Why he saw the white wolf in it that day.  
  
He pondered some more on who could have left it on his bed but when he started to become too frustrated he just gave up and asked Ron and Hermione if they wanted to eat breakfast. Not that he was hungry. He just wanted to get his mind off of all these weird things.  
  
It was time for dinner and Draco was on his way towards the Great Hall. His entire being hurt but he didn't show any of it. However his face was paler than usually.  
  
Damn that stupid Blaise! Technically he didn't even do anything wrong. He had not broken the rules and still Blaise had to punish him. He knew it was no use trying to fight him back. It would have made things worse. Blaise was stronger than him no matter how much he tried to deny it. And apparently Blaise had chosen him as his mate. It was bad. Very bad. He didn't even like Blaise for crying out loud! He wanted to do something to end this all so he wouldn't have to put up with Blaise and his possessiveness anymore but Blaise was the leader. Merlin, his father was so mad at him when he found out he wasn't the leader! He almost disowned him but since he was the only son and heir, the only one who could carry on the Malfoy name, he didn't. But he did punish Draco. Several times. He never forgave him for that. Draco was useless in his eyes. At first Draco had thought about trying to fight Blaise again for the title but soon he realized it was all in vain. He had to get used to the idea. Not that he ever did.  
  
Now here he was with several bite marks all over his body. He couldn't exactly go to Pomfrey either to get them healed. He just had to bear it. After all it was his fault he got them in the first place. All because of that stupid Gryffindor hero-wannabe. It was all because of Potter. How he hated him right now! Well, maybe not hated him, but disliked him strongly. All right, so he couldn't even get really mad at him. The idiot was sick and he had to see him. That was the reason. It never seized to amaze him how much the little git made him feel. How much he made him care. It was a rather nice feeling though. But it was very dangerous. The proof of that was now all over his body. He grimaced as he entered the Great Hall.  
  
He ate as fast as he could and tried to find a certain green eyed beauty. As he looked over to the Gryffindor table he found himself staring into the eyes of none other than Harry Potter. The boy he had been looking for. He quickly looked away, afraid if he continued to stare in the boy's eyes he'd start bushing. That wasn't a risk he was going to take. He ate as fast as he could and left the Great Hall without a second glance at the Gryffindor table.  
  
Harry was sitting in the Great Hall eating his dinner. Or rather just stirring it on his plate. He wasn't really hungry. He could not get his mind off of all the weird things that had happened between yesterday and that morning. Someone familiar entered the Great Hall and he looked up only to see his archrival enter the Great Hall. He seemed a bit distracted, Harry noted as he followed him with his eyes.  
  
Suddenly Malfoy looked up and their eyes met. His heart started racing as he stared into those silver depths. It was the same. The eyes were the same. But it couldn't be. No way. Then Malfoy looked away and went back to his dinner. Harry decided that he was finished and left the Great Hall. He took out the glass ball that was hidden in his pocket the whole day and looked at it as if it would give him all the answers if he looked long enough.  
  
He was pushed forward and he landed on his stomach with someone's weight on him. The glass ball flew out of his hands. He watched as it collided with the ground. It didn't break. He let out a breath and watched as it rolled on the ground and then it stopped.  
  
The weight from his back disappeared and he slowly stood up only to be met with silver eyes. He could have sworn Malfoy was following him by now. He dusted of his clothes, muttering all the while and went to get the glass ball. It was already in Malfoy's hands.  
  
"Umm, do you mind giving that back?" he asked as he looked at Malfoy.  
  
"Give it back? What are you talking about it, Potter? This is mine." Malfoy said looking confused.  
  
"I bought it that day when..when we met in that shop." he said avoiding mentioning that he actually took it from Harry.  
  
Harry froze on his spot. This..was Malfoy's? He heard Hermione's voice ringing in his ear. 'That ball is a very rare thing. It's quite expensive, too.' Rare... expensive...This was something a Malfoy would be able to buy. This was HIS glass ball. Then it meant...  
  
He didn't even dare thinking about it. He swallowed as he felt a lump building in his throat. This...couldn't be. He wanted to ask. But what if he was wrong? No, he didn't want to know. There must have been another, perfectly normal and understandable explanation to this. He just couldn't have.. No, that was out of the question.  
  
"Oh.of course." he heard someone say and he was surprised it was his own voice he heard. He turned around and ran as fast as he could.  
  
It was night once again. Harry was standing by the lake waiting for the white wolf. His mind was still confused by all the things that happened that day. He had to tell someone. He hoped the wolf would come. He looked up and saw the familiar silver eyes, the white fur, felt the pink tongue caress his hand.  
  
"Hey there." He whispered as he bent down and hugged the wolf, running his hands through its soft fur.  
  
"The weirdest things happened to me today.."  
  
A/N: Well that's it for now. Sorry for a short chappie. I did tell you that I wouldn't be able to write that long chapters for ever. And I'm still having a slight writers block. And school started again so I won't have as much time. But I'll try to update again this weekend. Or the beginning of next week. Reviews please! I need them! Thank you for reading! See you next time! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: The usual.  
  
Warning: The usual again.  
  
A/N: Thank you for the lovely reviews! As I said already they mean a lot to me. Someone asked something about why Draco took back the glass ball. Well, he didn't, because he didn't give it to Harry to begin with. He just left it there by mistake. It fell out of his pocket (though I didn't say that in the last chapter). Sorry if I was unclear about that part.  
  
Well, since I don't have anything more to say right now, let's begin with the chapter! ^^  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
"And he.. he kissed me. I know it was him. Don't ask me how because that glass ball only doesn't prove anything but still.. I know it was him." Harry sighed and buried his head in the snow white fur. What was he supposed to do? What was he supposed to feel? He was so confused, so lost. He just needed to hold on to something. Something real, because the world around him was so unreal. Nothing was right anymore.  
  
"I'm tired. So... tired." he said as he yawned while still holding onto the wolf. Slowly he drifted off into dream land.  
  
This was bad! So very, very bad! He knew! Oh Merlin! What was he supposed to do? He tried to move but heavy arms were tightly encircling his neck. This by the way was slightly painful because of the hidden scars there. But since it was Potter he was forgiven. Well, as long as the charm over them didn't break. Oh, he smelled so good. Mmm.. he wished they could stay this way for.. for ever.  
  
No, no! That was disgusting and.. mushy. So wrong! Bad Draco! Very bad Draco! Oh, what was he supposed to do now? Potter would catch another cold. He didn't want that. Stupid Gryffindor git! Falling asleep like this in the snow. But he was just so damn cute. That little confused look on his sleeping face. It took his breath away.  
  
"Damn you, I must really like you or something." He whispered once he was in his human form again. You can't very well carry a person around as a wolf. And he didn't want to wake the sleeping beauty he now held in his arms.  
  
His heart was beating like it wanted to come out through his throat and he felt his face heat up. He had never been this close to this boy. Well, not like this anyway. He felt so warm in is arms. So.. right. He brushed a few black hairs from his forehead and his scar was visible. He traced it with his finger. The finger travelled down his cheek to those perfect, red lips.  
  
"I'm so sorry Potter. I can't hate you anymore." He whispered as tears welled up in his eyes making his vision blur. The tears never fell. He would never let them. It just hurt in his chest so much. The beauty of this boy. Wanting to protect him from harm. Knowing he represented everything that was trying to hurt him. It hurt. Knowing this boy would never feel the same for him. They were never meant to be. It was impossible.  
  
"One day Potter. One day you'll find someone you'll like... no, love. You'll love her so much; it is going to hurt in your chest just looking at her. And she'll love you, too. You'll be her everything. Everything she ever dreamed of. And she'll be the same for you. And she'll be looking at you, just like I'm looking at you right now and she'll hope that the two of you will be together for ever." It hurt. Knowing this, it hurt so much and he couldn't stand it. He stood slowly so he wouldn't wake the sleeping boy. He saw Potter's forgotten invisibility cloak and decided that this was at least somewhat good. At least no one would see him carrying Potter in his arms. He had no idea what he would do once he was inside the school. He just knew he didn't want Potter to wake up and he didn't want to leave him there either. Somehow he managed to wrap the cloak around the two of them without dropping Potter or waking him and he headed for the school.  
  
'Well smarty-pants, what now?' he thought to himself. He couldn't very well waltz up to the Gryffindor Tower and ask that fat portrait to let him in because he was holding the precious Harry Potter. No, that was of course out of question. He could not just leave Potter in a corner either. What kind of thing would that be, doing that to someone you like? Even if it was Potter. He could definitely not take him to the Slytherin common room. That idea was just so wrong on so many levels.  
  
But what was he supposed to do then? Sure, Hogwarts was a big school. Sure, he could probably find some old, abandoned room. But what would Potter think about that once he woke up. He would be very confused and he didn't need any more confusion in his life right now. What was he supposed to do?! He had to get rid of the sleeping boy in his arms. Now! He started to panic. What if someone came? What if Potter woke up? What if all that would happen at the same time? He would die that was sure. And he didn't plan to die just yet. No, no.  
  
He did the first thing that came to mind. He put the sleeping boy gently on the ground so he was lying on the ground. He didn't wake up. He had a little problem with the arms clinging to him though. He removed them and put the invisibility cloak on the ground next to Potter. Then he stepped back and called out his name, forcing himself to sound as cold as possible.  
  
"Potter!" nothing happened. Once again, this time louder.  
  
"Potter! Wake up!" the sleeping boy stirred but didn't wake up. He stepped closer and poked him in the ribs.  
  
"Wake up, Potter, this instant!" this time a pair of sleepy emerald eyes opened and looked around in a sleepy daze. They met his own silver ones and stayed there.  
  
"M-Malfoy?" the voice Draco came to adore so much whispered. His heart started beating again. There was no hate in the sleepy boy's voice. How happy that made him, no one would ever know. But he had to stay in character. He had to control himself.  
  
"Yes, it's me, Potter. Get up!" he said harshly. Potter didn't seem to have noticed though. He was still lying on the floor looking into his eyes with that confused, sleepy and utterly cute expression on his face. Draco thought he was going to die from all that innocence and cuteness.  
  
"Malfoy...Y-you..kissed me." His voice sounded even weaker, even sleepier than before but Draco heard it. His blood froze in his veins and he stopped breathing. All expression was erased from his face and he became very pale in mere seconds. He looked like he had just seen death face-to-face and didn't know if it was going to take him or not.  
  
Suddenly the lack of breathing started to make itself known as his lungs started to burn. He needed to breathe! But how? He didn't remember! Suddenly a strange noise was heard in his throat as his body remembered for him.  
  
"Potter..that's..that..I.." he stammered. Damn it, Malfoy's didn't stammer! What was his problem? He almost forgot how to breathe again and the colour returned to his cheeks tenfold. His face looked like a tomato and he felt it, too. Merlin! He was blushing!  
  
"So it was really you." Potter whispered suddenly a lot more awake. He still looked somewhat confused. Okay, so he looked like he was going to faint any minute but he did a really good job staying conscious though. Draco wasn't sure that if the roles were reversed, he would take all this as calmly as Potter did. Then again maybe Potter was going to hex him to the other side of the planet once it all sank in.  
  
"Y-y-yes." Draco whispered in a voice so low it almost couldn't be heard. Why did he say that? Why did he admit it?! Merlin! This was never supposed to happen. That was just a one time thing! To feel something he wouldn't feel again. To have something he could never have again! It was *his* and his alone. No one to be shared with! Why did he say it out loud?! He wanted to scream and shout that he didn't, that it was all a lie, that he hated Potter and the mere idea was disgusting.  
  
He didn't. He knew it would not be right. Even less right than doing it and just lying about it later. Even less right than feeling the way he did. He couldn't help that. He had to tell the truth. Even if it was going to kill him. And it was going to.  
  
"Why...?" Potter asked softly. Draco was surprised. Very surprised. Potter seemed to take this all way too calmly. It made him nervous. It made him want to run. It also made him want to stay and tell him more. Tell him everything. Even though that would be a very stupid thing to do.  
  
He sat down on the floor beside Potter who was now supporting himself on his elbows looking at him intensely. He wondered just what was going on in the Gryffindor's head.  
  
"I...I wan..NO! I don't have to answer to that question!" he yelled suddenly. This was too much for him. He knew he was wrong though. That Potter indeed did deserve an explanation since it all happened without his consent. He wanted to say something more. To apologize, tell him he was sorry, that he kissed him because it felt right and good, because he wanted to.. because he was in love. But that all sounded so... sick. So stupid.  
  
"I guess you're right then. You don't have to tell me but..I'd really like to know. Because this is so confusing for me. I want to know if you meant it." The other boy whispered, confusion in his voice, showing on his slightly flushed face.  
  
So beautiful. So innocent and so absolutely cute. He looked so breathtaking. Not that he didn't always. Only now he was looking at him. *Him*, not the wolf, with something else than hate, anger or disgust. It felt so nice.  
  
"What difference would that make, Potter?" he asked, his voice broken. He didn't look at the other boy. He didn't dare.  
  
"It probably wouldn't make any difference." He heard the soft voice, closer this time. He looked up only to be drawn into those emerald pools once again. They were coming closer and closer. His heart stopped beating and then it started beating again in full force. His face was probably even redder than before. His breathing was irregular. Everything was spinning as silky lips brushed his ear. Time seemed to slow, and then it stopped altogether. The blood was ice cold in his veins, only to turn hot like lava again. He heard a heated whisper as those delicious lips came in contact with his ear again and he was sure this was the end.  
  
"I guess we'll never know."  
  
Potter drew back and he was still staring at the floor in front of him but then something snapped and he reached out and grabbed the other boy's wrist, forcing him to sit again.  
  
He lifted his hand and gently he brushed away a few strands a black hair from the boy's forehead. His hand travelled down toward his cheek, to the lips he so badly wanted to taste. Down the side of his neck and into the black hair. Gently, he drew the other boy closer to himself, losing himself completely in their closeness, shutting out all coherent thought. He gazed into those magnetic eyes and a small smile showed in the corners of his lips.  
  
"This doesn't mean I like you." He lied as their lips almost touched. The butterflies in his stomach flew up to his chest, almost as if they wanted to come out that way. Then their lips touched. It was only a slight brush, barely noticeable. It sent waves of electricity down his spine. All the hairs on his neck seemed to stand up as if they too wanted to see this miracle that was happening. His lips...they were so perfect against his own. This was so much better, so much more than that nigh in the Hospital Wing. It was sweet, it was bitter. It was everything and nothing like he imagined. It was happiness and sorrow mingling, becoming one.  
  
Potter... no, Harry, was wonderful like this. His eyes shut. Beautiful black eyelashes resting on his slightly flushed cheeks. It was perfect. He was perfect.  
  
He caressed the other's bottom lip with his tongue playfully. The boy in his arms responded by wrapping his arms around him tightly and slowly and hesitantly parting his lips allowing him to taste more of him.  
  
He was just about to do that when one of Harry's hands found a wound. He pulled back quickly pushing the boy off of him and wincing.  
  
He had put a charm on all of his wounds that made them look like old scars. That way they weren't so visible for the unsuspecting eye. They were extremely sensitive thought and the slightest touch could make the charm break, leaving him with the still bleeding wound. He had put the charm on so Potter wouldn't notice the wound while he was in his wolf form.  
  
"W-what's wrong?" he heard the surprised and slightly frightened voice of his supposed arch rival. He looked up, holding the wound which was on his shoulder. He felt the blood slowly seeping through the material of his shirt. He was lucky he had thought about putting on a black shirt and a black cloak. Otherwise it would have been easier for Potter to see that he was hurt. He didn't want that. He didn't want to be rescued by the one Gryffindor hero.  
  
"It's nothing, Potter. Go to your room now." He said in a soft voice. "And remember, I still don't like you." He said and tried to smirk but failed miserably. He got to his feet and picked up Potter's invisibility cloak.  
  
Potter looked slightly worried. Not that he understood why. They *were* rivals after all. This kiss probably didn't change that.  
  
"I said I'm fine Potter. Go to bed before I take points from your house and go and tell Snape that you are out in the middle of the night. I am still a prefect, you know." He said in a cold voice but his eyes spoke otherwise.  
  
Potter still looked like he was having doubts but he didn't say anything. He just took his invisibility cloak from Draco, swung it around himself and disappeared. Draco looked in the direction he heard his steps disappear and began walking to the showers. He needed to get the wound cleaned. Then he needed someplace to spend the night.  
  
In a dark corner, not so far away from the place where Draco stood yellow eyes were shining in the darkness.  
  
"Oh, my poor Dragon. You have really done it this time. What am I supposed to do to you, so you learn?" a dark-haired boy stepped out of the shadows after the pair disappeared. His eyes shone angrily and his lips were curled in a cruel smile that could make your blood freeze to ice.  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry! Oh, my dear god! This is so... mushy. Remember, be gentle with me! This is my first fanfic *ever* and actually that was my first kissing scene ever. I'm terribly sorry if things were going a bit too fast but when I started to write this fic, my idea was to only have a few chapters and the story was supposed to develop much quicker. But I guess I'm a bit scared of the scenes where Draco and Harry "get it on". Actually I'm not even sure this deserves the rating but my plan was/is to make it earn it. Gods, this chapter is a bit confusing even for me and I wrote it! Oh, yeah! Next chapter is going to explain why Harry did what he did. Why he kissed Draco back and all that. It's going to be about Harry mostly. I think. Actually there were never any special plans about what I was going to put in a chapter and so there aren't any now either. I just write what I feel like writing and maybe this... disorganisation of mine is causing you some trouble understanding things and maybe I sometimes make mistakes, too, though I really try not to make them too big. I'm just going to stop talking now before I bore you all to death. Please, even if you think it's all a bit crazy and you don't get some of it just please review and tell me all that and I'll try to do something about it. Just please review. Otherwise I'm going to keep talking and you will never finish reading this pathetic little A/N. By the way, I'm very proud of myself that I actually am done with this chapter before planned. But, of course, I'm still making you all wait. Just thought you should know that I have been finished for a while now. Maybe even started on the next chapter. Well, bye! See you next time and don't forget to review! ^^ 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Don't own them so don't sue me.  
  
Warning: DH slash. I might have forgotten the OoTP spoiler's part of this warning up until now but I think most of you should have noticed that by now.  
  
A/N: Oh, gods! You people make me blush! I've gotten so many positive reviews on the last chapter! I'm so happy! I was actually bouncing around for a whole afternoon and I was very cheery all day because of them. Thank you all! It means a lot to me. I actually enjoyed it very much, writing that chapter. I think that besides the fact that it was very mushy and all, that was my favourite one. Now I think it's time to begin with the next chapter. Wow, it's my 9th chapter already!  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
Harry awoke the next morning when he heard his dorm mates' voices. They were being so loud! He just wanted to sleep some more. He just fell asleep! Where was the justice in all this? Having to wake up as soon as you fell asleep.  
  
"Harry! Wake up, mate! This is the last day before the Christmas vacation! And we have Potions as first lesson! You don't want to be late for that!" he heard Ron shout. Actually he wasn't shouting just talking pretty loudly but for Harry, who tried to fall asleep again, it was all the same. It was annoying. What did he mean 'don't want to be late for that'? He never ever wanted to set his foot in that classroom. At least not while they had Potions with the stupid Slytherins.  
  
The events of last night came flooding back to him and he was himself kissing the one Draco Malfoy. He felt it too. It was like he was watching a tape, over and over and over again. It was annoying! He groaned loudly and turned around violently, as it that would help him get rid of the image.  
  
He didn't know what to think about it. He didn't know what to feel about it. It was so irritating. He just wanted to sleep and not wake up until he forgot about that. He didn't want to go to Potions but he didn't have any good reason why he shouldn't. Correction. He didn't have any reason he could tell someone about.  
  
'Sorry, Ron! I can't go to Potions because I'm embarrassed to death by the fact that I let Draco Malfoy kiss me. I enjoyed it too. You know he almost slipped me the tongue but then he broke the damned kiss. What a pity!'  
  
Nope. That was not a good excuse. Definitely a bad one. And what did he mean by thinking he liked it? He didn't... did he?  
  
Oh hell! No way! This was getting way out of hand. He actually liked being kissed by his number one rival? Oh no! He groaned even louder. What the hell was he thinking? This was so wrong!  
  
Wait! Wait, wait, wait! It was *Malfoy* who kissed *him*. Not the other way around. Meaning, Malfoy *wanted* to kiss him. Oh. Well now things made more sense. *He* wasn't the one wanting to kiss Malfoy. It was the other way around. Oh, then it was all good.  
  
He turned around again and was just about to fall asleep when..  
  
"NO!" he sat right up, his eyes the size of tea plates. *Malfoy* kissed him because he wanted to?! What was *wrong* with the world?! Oh hell! Now he couldn't sleep!  
  
"Harry, come on! We'll be late!" Ron stuck is head in between the curtains and looked at him a bit upset. Then when he saw Harry's bewildered expression his features turned worried.  
  
"Are you alright, mate?" he asked, hoping Harry wasn't becoming ill again.  
  
"No! I'm not all right!" Harry yelled. Ron looked a bit taken aback at this sudden outburst.  
  
Harry looked at him and saw his expression. Now he regretted his words. He shouldn't have said anything. He couldn't tell Ron about what happened anyway.  
  
"Sorry, Ron. I'm just a little nervous about running late for Potions." He lied as he got out of bed and started getting dressed. He felt his stomach twist and turn. He didn't feel very good. But it was just because of nerves. He couldn't face Malfoy. It would be too weird. He didn't know what he would say or do if he saw. He didn't even know what he felt about what had happened the night before. All right, so he liked the damned kiss. But it didn't make it any more right.  
  
He had never seen Malfoy so... caring. He looked like for the first time in his life he actually cared for something, someone. But the fact that it was him was a little hard to digest.  
  
Now that he remembered Malfoy had been weird the day before too. Like when he ran into him. Or even before that. That other night when he kissed him! Now that he thought about it Malfoy had kissed him not once but *twice*! Hell must have frozen over! This couldn't be true! This was just so wrong.  
  
But if it was so wrong then how come it felt so right? He wanted it after all. He wanted it to happen again and hell, he missed Malfoy's lips. Merlin! He stopped dressing for a moment as this realization hit him. Then he shook his head and went back to getting dressed. Fortunately Ron left the dorm room along with everyone else. Ron probably went to meet Hermione and they'd probably wait for him. Though he still wasn't sure if he would go. He had to but the bed looked so inviting. The perfect place to hide.  
  
He sighed as he put on the last of his clothes and started moving toward the door.  
  
"Here goes nothing." He muttered as he exited the room and walked down to the common room where Ron and Hermione were already waiting for him.  
  
They walked to the Great Hall. Harry's stomach was in uproar. He really couldn't think about food right now. His heart beat at an uncomfortable pace and he looked down on the floor as he walked in. He didn't want to see Malfoy. Why, why, oh, why didn't he stay in bed? Then he wouldn't have to go through this. This was so bad. Such a bad feeling. He knew that if he looked up he would start searching for that slimy git so he refused to look up. He received some odd glances from both Ron and Hermione but they shrugged and started talking about all sorts of dull things. Like the holidays and Christmas gifts.  
  
Harry took some food and he refused to think about last night, Malfoy or anything that in any way would lead to thinking about the kiss. What he didn't realize though was that he was still seeing the whole scene in front of him clearly as soon as his eyes closed.  
  
"Harry!" he heard Hermione's voice and looked up at her.  
  
"I've been trying to get your attention for the past two minutes. You were totally out of it." She said and looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"Are you all right, Harry? I really think you should reconsider spending Christmas with Ron and his family. I'm sure they'd be happy to have you." She said glancing at Ron for confirmation. Said redhead nodded eagerly starting to blabber about Mrs. Weasley's Christmas food. Harry sighed and looked at the both of them.  
  
"I'm fine, Hermione. I just have some things on my mind. Nothing I can't handle." 'I hope' he added in his thoughts. It was really very generous of Ron and his family to offer him to stay with them for Christmas but he didn't want to go. First of all, he didn't belong to that family and second of all, it would hurt him a little seeing Ron and his family.... well, being a family and remembering that he didn't have one. In that case it would be better for him to just stay here, at Hogwarts.  
  
"I'm sorry if I made you worry but I promise you both, I'm fine. I'll stay here for Christmas. Nothing bad will happen to me. Thank you for caring." He forced a smile and nodded.  
  
Ron and Hermione seemed a little suspicious but they let it pass and all three of them ate in peace.  
  
Harry was till 'not thinking' about Malfoy and the kiss when they walked down to the dungeons.  
  
A blonde head appeared a little further down the corridor and Harry's stomach made a little jump. He felt like he was going to throw up whatever breakfast he ate. His hands were starting to sweat, too.  
  
The head turned in his direction and he took a sharp breath. Malfoy. Those silvery eyes locked with his and time seemed to stop. Harry breathed out. His heart stopped. He was almost positive he died in that second.  
  
Then Malfoy looked away and Harry started breathing again. This was bad. Why was he reacting this way? This was just the slimy, Slytherin git Draco Malfoy. His arch rival, nothing more. Pang! Ouch, that hurt! But why? As he just thought Malfoy was his rival. He wasn't supposed to be more than that.  
  
Then again what was it people used to say? 'It's either you best friend.' he looked at Ron and made a half disgusted grimace. No, no, that was just so.. gross. No, Ron was definitely just a friend. '..or your worst enemy.' He looked at Malfoy. He may not have been Harry's worst enemy. That was Voldemort, but he was on that side. And Harry didn't like him.  
  
He was conceited, cold, a total bastard, evil. Well that was just about everything Harry knew about his qualities. No, wait. He was actually caring, too. That look last night couldn't be mistaken. All right, so he had one tiny little good quality. That too, was one that he hid very well. And, well, he didn't look too bad either. Harry thought blushing slightly. He did have nice hair now that he didn't put all that gel in it. It looked a lot softer and it had some sort of glow to it. One that Harry didn't notice before. Actually there were lots of things Harry hadn't noticed about him before. Like the colour of his lips. They were a dark pink, almost red colour and they looked really kissable.  
  
He blushed even more as he thought about the fact that he had actually kissed those lips. That he knew from experience how soft they were.  
  
He didn't notice that the lesson begun and that Snape started explaining why it was so important that they'd chop the strange looking liver before them, into equal peaces. He was too occupied staring at Malfoy.  
  
When Malfoy lifted his head and met his eyes, he saw that arrogant smirk spread over his lips. He leaned over to him and whispered in his ears.  
  
"We need to talk, Potter. After classes. Outside by the lake." His breath brushed Harry's ear and he had a hard time to keep from starting to shiver all over. He nodded slightly and blushed furiously.  
  
Malfoy sat down by his table again and stated working, without as much as a glance at Harry again. Harry on the other hand had a real hard time concentrating. His head was so full of thoughts. He still didn't understand what was going on. What this new feeling was. It was nice and very, very weird. He didn't even know what he wanted to do with it. Or even if he wanted to do anything with it. Where did it come from? When? Why? He sighed and tried concentrating harder on his task.  
  
That lesson went by rather smoothly. Harry probably lost all of Gryffindors house points, not that he noticed though. He was too busy wondering off to his own little world.  
  
Blaise was looking at Harry Potter. The unknowing Gryffindor was sitting by his house table eating and sometimes talking to his little fans. Like that Creepy kid. The one with the camera. Potter didn't seem too engaged in the conversation though. It was mostly the blonde that talked.  
  
Once again Blaise thanked whatever clever creator of his that he was put in Slytherin and not Gryffindor. He would have died an agonizingly slow death if that had happened. Those Gryffindors looked so stupid. Especially that Creepy Creevy. He was smiling and laughing like some schoolgirl and he was following that stupid Potter around like some puppy dog. It was sickening, really.  
  
Who the hell would worship Potter of all people? He, for one, did not! But Draco did.  
  
His eyes became hard and they flashed with rage. For a moment they turned yellow but then they were back to their natural black colour.  
  
Potter would pay for this. This was entirely his fault. Draco.. he seemed to like him. No! It was just what he thought! He didn't know any better. What did that stupid insect have, that he didn't? He was skinny and he had ugly glasses. He had that gross scar on his forehead. He thought he was the saviour of the world. He was disgusting and hideous and he was a Gryffindor. Not to mention their number one enemy. So how could Draco even think about liking that boy? Surely he didn't. It was just something..  
  
Potter must have put some sort of charm on him. Yes, that must have been it. Draco was just stupid enough not to see through it all. Potter was going to be punished for this. Draco too. But Potter first. He had to get rid of that slimy little thing. He had to make up a very good plan. Time was on his side. Potter had to suffer!  
  
He looked over at Draco who seemed to be off to 'Potter-land'. How disgusting! He couldn't believe Draco was so stupid! Breaking all the rules for that thing! Merlin, he hated that Potter! He just wanted to wipe that silly look off Draco's face! It was disgusting! He was the one he should be looking at that way! He was the one Draco was supposed to love! Not that little Gryffindor whore! He loved Draco. He was willing to wait for him to love him back. All he wanted was that Draco didn't go off and be with other people. Like this damned Potter!  
  
He didn't worry though. Once he was finished with Potter there wouldn't be anything left of him to adore! He was satisfied with that thought and he went back to the dorm to plot his revenge against Potter and Draco. Time was on his side. He wasn't going to strike directly. He was going to wait and plan until the plan was absolutely flawless.  
  
It was now after dinner. Harry snuck out in the middle of it to meet Malfoy as he had promised. Malfoy had been watching him during dinner with an unreadable expression. It made him blush. He was doing a lot of that lately, he noticed. It was weird.  
  
So now here he sat by the lake waiting. The feeling was familiar. It was just like the one he got while he was waiting for his wolf. Though at the same time it was nothing like it. He was nervous. He wasn't sure if he even wanted to hear what Malfoy wanted to say. He wasn't sure he was ready to face him all alone after what happened.  
  
At the same time he did want it because he was curious of Malfoy's point of view on things. Wow! There was a first! Him being interested in what that bastard had to say.  
  
The wind was blowing gently over the grounds and it blew the falling snow right in his face. He wiped it off and let out a long breath he didn't realize he had been holding. Suddenly he started smiling.  
  
He was so silly! Here he was worrying about meeting Malfoy! He had never been nervous about that before. Why would anything be different now?  
  
He reached his hand out toward the sky and caught a few snowflakes in his hand. They turned immediately to water and he drew back his hand to eyelevel watching the falling snowflakes die in his hands. This was something he liked to do. It was always interesting. Kind of sad too. He liked the way they looked. All the different patterns. Pity they had to melt away as soon as he'd seen them.  
  
"Potter." He jumped at the familiar voice. He almost forgot about why he was out here in the first place. Malfoy.  
  
He turned around slowly. His heart started to beat a little faster again but he told himself to calm down. Nothing bad was going to happen. It didn't help much though.  
  
"Malfoy." He said calmly. He was surprised he could sound that calm while inside he was all but calm. Malfoy was now standing only a few feet away.  
  
"So I guess you want to know why I wanted to talk to you." Malfoy said calmly. The usual drawl was gone, he didn't sound arrogant at all. Almost like they were two normal people talking to each other.  
  
Harry looked around nervously, though he tried to hide it. Malfoy seemed to notice though because he half-smirked at him. It wasn't his usual I'm- better-than-you-you-little-lowlife-smirk. It looked like he was a little amused.  
  
"Don't worry, Potter, I didn't want you to come out here so I could rape you or anything." He said calmly. Harry let out a breath.  
  
"If I wanted that I'd have told you to meet me in the Forest. It's a lot more secluded there. I don't care much for having sex in public." He added. His eyes shone with amusement at Harry's expression. Harry looked like a fish. A blushing fish that was now on his guard.  
  
"So why *did* you want to talk to me then?" he asked a little anger seeping in his voice. He didn't like these mind games Malfoy seemed to play with him.  
  
"Straight to the point, I see. I think I like that." Malfoy said still looking quite amused. But when Harry looked at him with hardened expression he became serious too.  
  
"I wanted to know.. well about last night." he said not really knowing how to ask, how to begin this conversation. Bluntly put, he wanted to know whether Potter felt something last night. He wanted to know what he thought about it. Something like that.  
  
"I think you should tell me first why you did it. Why you... why you kissed..me." Harry said lowering his head. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer. He felt like running away but at the same time even if he wanted to, he wouldn't have been able to. It felt like his feet were one with the ground.  
  
"Well... it wasn't..I mean I didn't..I never planned that to happen. I just.. well, I wanted to, all right?! There's nothing wrong with that!" Malfoy screamed, suddenly running out of patience. Merlin, this Potter was annoyingly thick sometimes!  
  
"Really? You... you mean that?" Harry asked almost sounding a bit hopeful. He looked at Malfoy and studied his face.  
  
Malfoy looked right back at him. He blushed. Malfoy *blushed*!  
  
"Malfoy, you're blushing." Harry stated as he took a step closer to take a better look.  
  
Draco moved his hands to his face and looked absolutely furious.  
  
"I am not blushing, Potter! How dare you say that?! Malfoys don't blush!" he yelled. He was insulted!  
  
"Well, then you're not a Malfoy." Harry stated jokingly with a smile on his face.  
  
Draco froze. 'Not a Malfoy.' His father used to say that sometimes. It always hurt. He wasn't accepted. Wasn't loved. He missed all that. He never really had it and it made him kind of curious of what it felt like. Being accepted, being loved. Now when Potter said that he didn't feel unloved at all. Those feelings just didn't come. It was strange. He even felt a little bit of relief.  
  
"I'm sorry, Malfoy. I didn't mean that. It was just a joke. You know.ha ha." Harry explained, feeling a little guilt. Now that was stupid. Feeling guilty over the fact that he might have hurt Malfoy's feelings.  
  
"No, it's all right." He heard Malfoy whisper. He was surprised. Malfoy didn't care? He wasn't going to kill him for that? Wow! Hell really did freeze over!  
  
Draco met Harry's green eyes and smiled a little. He stepped closer and put his hand over Harry's cheek. It felt warm.  
  
"Well, I'm not the only one blushing then." He said still smiling as Harry's face became even more red.  
  
"So... are you going to tell me then?" he asked as he started to look at the ground like it was really interesting.  
  
"Nope. Don't think so." Harry said with an evil little smirk on his lips.  
  
Malfoy's eyes widened only to narrow again and glare at Harry with full force.  
  
"But that's unfair! I..I told you! You promised!" he shouted angrily, his eyes flashing with anger and betrayal.  
  
"I did no such thing Malfoy. I only wanted to know what you thought about it. I never promised I'd tell you anything." He said still smirking. Then he took pity on the poor soul that wasn't far from pouting right in front of him, and even if he would have liked seeing Malfoy pout he decided against it.  
  
"All right I'll tell you. But not now. You'll have to do something for me first." He said looking at Malfoy. The blonde's expression seemed to brighten a little at that and he smiled.  
  
"So what do you want from me then?" Malfoy asked sounding a little suspicious.  
  
"Don't worry; I'm not going to rape you or anything." The dark-haired boy said sounding almost exactly like Malfoy had just minutes ago.  
  
Draco had to smirk at that. So Potter wasn't just cute, he was witty too. Who knew? He liked it though. Not that he would admit it though.  
  
"Just meet me in the Entrance Hall tomorrow at midnight." Harry said and he was about to turn and leave when Draco spoke up.  
  
"We're going on a midnight date, Potter?" he asked with amusement in his voice.  
  
"You wish." Harry said with his back turned to him. He walked up to the school. He couldn't believe he just had a somewhat civil conversation with Draco Malfoy of all people. What's more, he couldn't believe what he was about to ask Draco do for him. This was all a bit confusing but he decided to just do what felt right for him. Not what reason told him was wrong. And his reason was screaming at the top of its voice inside his head right now. Not that Harry cared.  
  
Draco stood there in the cold wind, looking at Potter's back as he left and then just staring at the spot where he disappeared. Wow! That was nothing like he expected it to be. He didn't get any answers at all. It was a little frustrating to say the least but maybe it was for the best. He was wondering what Potter wanted from him. He said he wasn't going to rape him. But of course that didn't mean he wouldn't make him do something equally embarrassing. He hoped he wouldn't though.  
  
He started walking toward the castle. He had prefect's duties that evening. He wouldn't be able to meet Potter here again tonight. That was all right though. He would meet him tomorrow night. That was a good feeling even though there were chances that Potter would make him do something embarrassing. He still wanted to know what Potter thought of the kiss. He was going to do whatever Potter wanted him to do for it. Well, within reason anyway.  
  
A/N: That's it for now. It was mushy again and the next chapter will be pretty mushy, too, I think. Gods. This is supposed to be angsty not sappy! It seems I can't write these Draco/Harry scenes without them being like..what was it someone said? Cotton candy. They are like cotton candy. Mushy, mushy and very sappy. Well anyway, I hope you liked it. Oh, and once again. REVIEW! Please, please! I'm getting pretty greedy here I know. But I want them! I need them! Well, see you next time! Once again thank you for reading! 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The injustice of it all! Makes me so upset!  
  
Warning: DH slash. Some fluff. Some angst. Some OoTP spoilers. Well, I think that's about it.  
  
A/N: Not much to say except, thank you all for the lovely reviews! You guys are lovely people! I get really inspired whenever I read them. *hugs everyone who reviewed and even those who didn't* Well, I don't have much to say right now, except, this chapter was supposed to be up a long time ago only I went skiing with a friend and thus the delay. And also Shiry, the girl who corrects the grammar and spelling for me, had some troubles with her computer or something like that and that was why the last chapter was late. And also I like torturing you, so there! XP Well, here comes the next chapter!  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
Harry was sitting in the common room seemingly engaged in some book. He didn't even know what kind of book it was. To tell the truth, he didn't even know he was looking at a book. He was off in his own little world, where he was still thinking about the night before and the night before that. This Malfoy-thing was very confusing and he really had no idea what he was doing, but he didn't care much. He was looking forward to tonight with some sort of strange fear.  
  
Wow! That was strange. He actually looked forward to meet his rival! Sure, he was nervous about it. He wasn't sure what the hell they were doing, but he figured as long as it didn't feel wrong it was all right. Or something like that.  
  
"Harry!" a voice entered his little world.  
  
"What?!" he jumped in his chair and found himself staring up into Hermione's eyes. She didn't look too happy.  
  
Harry looked around and saw that everyone was looking at him. He blushed slightly at that. He hadn't meant to shout like that.  
  
"Harry, what is wrong? You have been awfully distant lately. Are you sure you shouldn't come with me and Ron?" she asked looking concerned. Harry kicked himself mentally. The last thing he needed was for Ron and Hermione to be worried about him right now. He was fine! Sure, he was confused like hell and all that but he was fine! If Ron and Hermione decided that he was behaving way too strangely they would want to find out what caused it. So far they knew he was depressed because of Sirius' death and all that and they left him alone. Now it was different. And his friends would find out about it sooner or later. That was about the last thing he needed. Stupid questions about what he was thinking about and why he was behaving so differently. A terrifying thought entered his mind. What if they found out about him and Malfoy? About the kiss! About the fact that he was being civil with the enemy! Civil?! He snogged him! Willingly so!  
  
"Oh, no, no. I'm fine, Hermione! You just have fun!" he said looking a bit too cheerful considering he had been walking around the school the last few months looking pretty much like death itself. Never smiling and never ever laughing.  
  
The same boy now had a not-too-convincing-grin all over his face as he leaned in to hug her. Now she was even more surprised. Harry hadn't been very physical lately. Before the events last term they hugged each other now and then. Not too often seeing as Harry was a boy and boys didn't really like that sort of thing. After the summer there was even less hugging.  
  
"All right, Harry, if you are sure then I won't push it. Anyways, I just wanted to say goodbye, Ron and I are leaving in ten minutes. We'll write to you and we'll send you your presents too." She said. She really didn't feel good about leaving Harry here all alone but if Harry didn't want to come then she couldn't force him.  
  
"Sure, I'll send you your presents too. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." He said and he smiled slightly. This time he meant it too. Hermione nodded and smiled back.  
  
Ron was now coming down the stairs looking ready to leave.  
  
"So you're sure you don't want to come with us? Mum will torture me to death for this, you know." He said smiling slightly as he put his arm around Hermione's waist.  
  
"Yeah, I just told Hermione that I'll be fine here. Don't worry." Harry said reassuringly. He gave Ron a friendly hug too and followed the two out.  
  
As he waved to Ron and Hermione he saw a blonde head not too far away. He felt like he was struck by lightning. There was something he hadn't thought about. Malfoy always spent Christmas at home, didn't he? He was probably going to spend Christmas at home this year too. That meant he wouldn't be able to meet him tonight!  
  
He followed the blonde head with his eyes and saw Malfoy and Parkinson standing not too far away. Soon they were accompanied by Zabini too.  
  
Parkinson hugged Malfoy and kissed him on the cheek. Malfoy didn't look too happy about it but he hugged her back. Harry felt a strange feeling build up in his chest. It was a burning feeling. He clenched his teeth because he felt like he was going to say something nasty. He didn't understand why.  
  
The feeling intensified as he saw Zabini approach Malfoy and put his arms around the blonde's slim waist. He whispered something in Malfoy's ear. Something that made Malfoy look baffled before he blushed slightly. Then he put his arms around Zabini's neck and hugged back. It didn't last long at all. And it seemed like a friendly hug, nothing more but that look in Zabini's eyes. He didn't like it one bit!  
  
He found himself biting his lower lip until it started bleeding. Why was he feeling like this? What was this feeling? He wasn't sure.  
  
He watched Zabini and Parkinson leave Malfoy and felt relief wash over him. Relief over the fact that those two were gone and not hugging and kissing and touching Malfoy, and relief that Malfoy stayed. He didn't leave. Harry found himself smiling a little at that before he made his way back to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
It was almost time for lunch and Harry was sitting in a comfy chair by the fire in the Gryffindor common room. He was reading a book about Quidditch. This time he was actually paying attention to what he was reading.  
  
"Hi, Harry!" he heard the cheery voice of Seamus Finnigan. He looked up only to see the sandy haired Irish boy standing there hand in hand with Dean Thomas. He looked at their entwined hands and then back up at the two boys. So the rumours were true. They really were a couple.  
  
"Hi. I didn't know the two of you stayed for Christmas too." He said looking a little surprised by the fact that they were here and not to mention that they were holding hands.  
  
"Yeah, well we wanted to spend Christmas together so we figured it would be best to stay here." Seamus said blushing slightly and letting go of his boyfriend's hand.  
  
"Oh, I understand." Harry said nodding and looking at them in a way that said that he understood and that they didn't need to be ashamed. Seamus seamed a little relieved and smiled at him.  
  
"So you wanna eat lunch with us?" he asked taking Dean's hand in his again, looking hopefully at Harry.  
  
"Sure, I was starting to get a little hungry." He said as he put his book aside and stood up. They left the common room together talking about food and what they wanted to do in the Christmas break. Well, mostly Seamus was talking, Dean was the quiet one of the two and Harry's mind was elsewhere again.  
  
Lunch went by quite smoothly. Harry noticed that Malfoy wasn't there though which made him a little curious as to what he was doing. He hoped Malfoy hadn't left.  
  
"....and then that gigantic cow attacked my mother. I thought she was going to die! But apparently it just wanted to eat her flowers. You can imagine how scared I was. It really looked like it wanted to eat her.." Seamus was talking the whole time and Dean was looking at him with adoration in his eyes. It was very clear he liked Seamus very much, Harry thought. Otherwise he wouldn't have listened to every word that came out of the sandy haired boy's mouth.  
  
Harry was a little envious. He wanted someone to care about him the same way too. It must be nice, he thought. Having someone listen to your every word. Seeing how much they adored you just by one look in their eyes. Holding hands the way they were. It was cute really. He had to admit that. He wanted to know what it felt like.  
  
Sure he knew what it felt like kissing someone. He had kissed Cho. But that wasn't really the way he expected it to be. It was different when he kissed Malfoy. It was somehow a lot more intense and at the same time it was very caring and gentle. He wondered if it was because Malfoy was a boy and Cho was a girl. And in that case what did it mean? He knew he liked the kiss he had shared with Malfoy a lot better than the one with Cho. With Cho it was more like just two lips meeting. Nothing more.  
  
He shook his head. He didn't want to think about this now. He finished his meal and talked some more with Seamus and Dean. They told him about how they found out about their feelings for each other. It was an interesting story really. Apparently Seamus had been in love with Dean for a long time but never dared to act on it, afraid of being rejected and losing a friend. Then one day when they were walking around on the grounds, talking about friendly things Seamus fell into the lake, clumsy as he was. It was cold and the water was ice cold. Dean didn't hesitate, he jumped after Seamus, determined to save his friend. When he dragged out Seamus to the shore the sandy haired boy hugged him tightly, refusing to let go and he told him that he loved him. Well actually he was sobbing so Dean didn't hear it the first time but he sure felt it the moment after that when Seamus leaned up and kissed him. They have been together since.  
  
After Seamus finished telling the story he leaned in and kissed Dean on the cheek. This made the other boy blush crimson but he kissed back none the less. Harry smiled slightly and excused himself, telling the two that he needed a nap.  
  
Draco Malfoy was frustrated. He was all alone in his dorm room. Everyone had left the school for the Christmas break. Only two fifth years stayed but they were off doing things he wasn't really interested in.  
  
Sure he was happy now that he didn't have Blaise hanging after him telling him not to do this and that. He was damn relieved that he didn't have to sneak around and have to think about everything he did and what Blaise would think about it. When he thought about it this way he almost understood why his father had threatened to disown him so many times. He couldn't manage beating Blaise and getting the title as leader of their pack. This made him angry.  
  
He looked at his watch. It was time for lunch and he wasn't hungry. He was a little nervous about meeting Potter tonight. Well, the best thing was not to think about it. He decided he didn't want to eat lunch. Then he would have to see Potter and then his plan about not thinking about tonight would be ruined. He plopped down on his bed and curled up in a little ball. His eyes closed and sleep claimed him.  
  
He woke up several hours later. He was still a little sleepy but he decided he had to do something to help time pass. Damn time almost seemed to stand still when you were bored out of your mind.  
  
He decided he was hungry and he needed to eat something. Skipping lunch suddenly seemed like a stupid thing to do.  
  
He walked down to the kitchens and used his well hidden charm on a female house elf and as reward he got a whole basket full of all kinds of food. He walked back to his room and sat down on his bed and started eating. Suddenly an owl knocked with its beak on the tiny dungeon window.  
  
He recognized it as his father's owl. Suddenly he didn't feel very hungry anymore.  
  
He went and opened the window and the owl practically tossed him the letter and flew off. That was indeed a very Malfoy owl. All high and mighty. Draco had to chuckle ironically at that. He opened the letter and read it.  
  
'Draco!  
  
I wasn't very happy about your decision about staying at Hogwarts over the holidays. Especially since your Father won't be home. I won't make you come home though, if you don't want to. But I do expect you to be here for the Christmas Party.  
  
Mother'  
  
Ah, yes ever the Malfoy lady. Short and commanding. She wasn't pleased with him and she let him know that in her own coldly polite letter. She was pretty much the female version of his father. Only his father would have let him know what a useless son he was for not coming home for Christmas. All very politely of course. They wouldn't want to risk having their carefully put up façade ruined.  
  
He snorted and tossed the letter in a corner and left the room, forgetting all about his food. He needed a walk outside.  
  
A few hours later he started feeling cold. It was snowing after all. He had been walking around in the cold and he had totally lost track of time. He was thinking about his family. The way he just wasn't enough. He never had been. The way his father almost never showed him any kind of affection. The last time was when he was four years old and sometimes he was unsure there even had been times like that.  
  
It was summer and they were going on a vacation. His father had always been a busy man, he knew that even though he was only four years old. They had never been on a vacation before that. Or at least none that Draco remembered.  
  
He remembered a sunny beach and they way his mother put some charms over his skin so he wouldn't get a tan. He was a Malfoy after all; they were supposed to have fair, white skin and his skin had always been sensitive for the sun. After that his father took him in his arms and went into the water with him. He never let go of him. Draco was a little afraid of the water since he couldn't swim. He held onto his father like his life depended on it and Lucius smiled at him reassuringly. He told him it was all right, that he wouldn't let go of him and he explained what they were going to do.  
  
He was going to teach Draco how to swim. He was patient and he laughed whenever Draco started sinking and pulled him up telling him that everything was all right.  
  
That was pretty much the only positive memory he had of his father. After that summer his father never took him swimming again. He was too busy and Draco had to learn how to be a real Malfoy. He couldn't be spoiled. Sure he got everything his heart desired but all he really wanted was to be able to go to the beach with his father and mother like that time and have as much fun, feel cared for, like that time.  
  
His stomach started protesting loudly. He needed some food. It was probably dinnertime anyways so he made his way back to the school.  
  
Potter wasn't there. He was somewhat disappointed but since dinnertime was almost over he figured the raven haired boy must have left already. He felt some sort of sad feeling wash over him at the thought. Right now he wouldn't have had anything against seeing the bloody git. Quite the contrary. He wanted to see him. It sounded strange to him but not in a necessarily bad way.  
  
He ate the last of his food and thought that he just had to wait until midnight to see Potter. The nervousness awoke in him and he wondered once again what Potter could possibly want from him.  
  
The hours moved past slowly. Draco lay on his bed attempting to read some book but he ended up tossing it in a corner when he found himself thinking about Potter again.  
  
He decided that reading wouldn't take his mind off Potter and he started writing instead. He liked to write his own music for the piano. Usually he just wrote music without any text, any actual song to it. He didn't need words to express himself. The music itself was enough.  
  
Finally it was half past eleven. He couldn't stand it anymore. He got up and walked to the mirror.  
  
"Perfect as always" he said as he moved a hand through his hair and smirked. He left the room with confident steps.  
  
"Stupid, Potter. He's late, for Merlin's sake. Does he even know who I am? But I guess since he's so damn cute he'll get away with a glare." Draco muttered to himself as he watched the seconds pass on his expensive watch. In reality Harry was only 30 seconds late but Draco being Draco couldn't stand waiting for other people. It was, of course, all right for him to make people wait.  
  
"Talking to yourself, Malfoy?" he heard a familiar voice whisper into his ear. He jumped and was close to screaming like some girl who just saw a ghost. But he didn't, of course. Having the last name "Malfoy" didn't really allow him such lowly things.  
  
No, he settled with blushing and gritting his teeth as Potter became visible beside him. Damn him! He was so going to get it now! Forget about the glare, he was going to hex him into oblivion. Sneaking around like that!  
  
"So, care to tell me who you were calling cute just now? I didn't get that part." Potter said with a huge grin plastered all over his face. Damn he was being cute again! Although it was an innerving kind of cute.  
  
"Don't sneak around like that, Potter! What are you, some kind of a spy?" he asked heatedly. He was *not* going to answer Potter's question.  
  
"I scared you? I'm sorry, Miss Malfoy. If I knew I was going to meet a lady I would have behaved like a gentlemen." He teased. That damned brat had the nerve to tease him! And call him "Miss"! He was no woman! Merlin, that Potter was in for it now!  
  
"Stop that, Potter! Was that why you wanted to see me? I thought you wanted to go on a date with me!" he glared daggers at the insolent brat in front of him. Potter just shot him a smile and he was speechless.  
  
'Way to go, Draco! This is really the way you are supposed to handle an insult. Blushing like a schoolgirl and drooling over Potter's smile. You really are just like a girl.' He thought to himself. In reality, of course, he was not drooling over Potter. It was enough if he did that mentally. But the blushing part was quite correct.  
  
"All right. Fair enough. Let's go then." Potter said and started walking up some stairs. Draco hesitantly followed. They walked through corridors Draco vaguely recognized and after a while he found himself standing in front of a very familiar portrait. It was the portrait of the pianist. They were standing in front of the piano-room. What did Potter want to do here of all places?  
  
He was staring at him incredulously. He couldn't....  
  
"Well, say the magic words, piano-boy." He heard Potter's voice.  
  
"Rondo alla Turca" he whispered and the portrait swung aside to let them in. Potter was the first to enter the room. Draco followed him, still very surprised.  
  
"All right." Potter said as he turned around to look at him. His eyes had a sort of glow to them thanks to the moonlight that was seeping in through the huge windows. They looked like the oceans do at night time. They took his breath away. He couldn't think. Potter was just so....Merlin!  
  
"This is what you have to do for me." Potter said pointing at the piano. Draco took a deep breath but he didn't move. His eyes never left Potters.  
  
"Malfoy? Are you all right?" Potter waved a hand in front of his face and he was forced to bilk and return to reality.  
  
"Stop that, Potty! You are going to poke out my eyes. And people say I have lovely eyes." He said arrogantly. Bless the Malfoy blood.  
  
"So I guess you are going to make me play for you? Who's the girl now, huh?" he said smirking as he walked toward the piano and sat down by it. He wasn't really fond of the idea but he figured it could have been worse. Potter could have made him run around the school naked. Then Filch would have seen him and he would have gotten a life long detention. That was probably something he would have made someone do if he was in that position.  
  
"I am not a girl, thank you very much. I have you know I'm very masculine." Potter said in a mock hurt voice as he walked closer to the piano. Draco just snorted and closed his eyes, placing his fingers over the piano.  
  
Soft music was heard and Harry's heart started racing with anticipation. The tones filled the room; they were dancing around him, in him. It was beautiful. The music Malfoy was playing was soft and a little bit sad and a little cold. It was telling him a story in its own way.  
  
Malfoy was totally absorbed in it as his fingers danced across the keys. There was no time, no room, nothing. Just the music and the feeling it gave him.  
  
As the last tones of the music died he opened his silvery eyes but he didn't really see anything. His eyes weren't cold like they always were. They looked satisfied, a little sad but still satisfied. They were beautiful, Harry thought.  
  
"It was beautiful." He whispered, not sure if Malfoy even heard him. He looked so distant. Normally Harry would have felt uncomfortable but not now. He was seeing Malfoy as he really was. The true Draco Malfoy. And it was nothing like he thought. He wasn't cold, he wasn't a bastard, wasn't even Draco Malfoy. At least not the one he knew. It was like he was seeing a totally different person.  
  
Slowly those eyes turned to him and locked with his own. His heart stopped and time stopped with it. He didn't even notice it as his feet started to move and he walked toward Malfoy until they were only a foot or so, apart.  
  
Malfoy was looking up, into his eyes and he was looking down at him. It was like it wasn't even his body that moved eve closer and cupped Malfoy's chin. But he did. He inhaled deeply as he moved even closer, so close their faces were only inches apart.  
  
"Potter." He heard a faint whisper leave Malfoy's lips. He could feel his warm breath as it caressed his own lips. His heart was racing and he felt a strange feeling deep in his stomach.  
  
He felt Malfoy's fingers in his hair as the blonde pulled him down so their lips could meet. It was fire running through his veins, followed by ice. Malfoy's lips were as soft as he remembered them. They tasted so good he felt like he would never have enough.  
  
He felt the strong arms around his waist, pulling him down to sit on his rivals lap and he complied, never breaking the sweet kiss. His arms sneaked around Malfoy's neck and slowly he parted his lips.  
  
Almost instantly he felt something warm and wet against his tongue and he opened up even more, deepening the kiss even more. It was a wonderful feeling and his body was on fire. He felt like he was going to explode because of all the emotions that drowned him. He felt cared for and he felt like he was being cherished. He felt safe. It was pretty ironic. Feeling safe in the arms of the enemy but he didn't think about that right now. All he cared about was that he didn't want this to end.  
  
It had to though because the lack of air was now burning in his lungs and they had to break the kiss. He pulled back from those sweet lips so he could breathe and let his forehead rest against Malfoy's own.  
  
"Did that answer you question?" he asked silently, his lips slightly brushing against those of the blonde boy beneath him.  
  
"Uh huh." Came the dazed and oh so intelligent answer from the blonde.  
  
"Though I wouldn't mind you reminding me again. I have a very bad memory." Harry chuckled at that. This was really something the Malfoy he knew would say. Only he never thought he would say that to *him*. Oh well.  
  
He leaned in again to capture the other boy's lips with his own. This time the kiss was intense and passionate from the start. Tongues were battling for dominance and the two boys lost themselves in each other, neither of them caring about the consequences this little game could have or the fact that they were supposed to be rivals. They were just two human beings in need of contact, in need of each other.  
  
Harry's hand was travelling up and down Draco's spine while the other boy was playing with his dark locks. They were sinfully aware of all the places their bodies contacted; all the clothes that separated them from the other's bare skin. They both wanted more but neither of them was willing to act on it so they settled with the wild kisses and each other's hands all over each other's bodies.  
  
It was dizzying, it was bloody addictive and it was just what they needed.  
  
They weren't sure how long they had been there doing what they were doing but they didn't really care.  
  
Once they broke apart Harry hid his face in Draco's neck and they stayed that way for several minutes in a comfortable silence.  
  
Harry wanted to ask so many questions. He wanted the blonde to tell him so many things. But for now he settled with being held and cared for. Feeling so very special. He didn't want to ruin this moment with silly questions. He closed his eyes and buried his face deeper into Draco's neck almost falling asleep like that.  
  
A/N: Well, that's it for now. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Because it was so much fun! This chapter was very long too so I want lots and lots of reviews, all right? Hehe! Told you I was getting greedy. Well, I don't have anything more to say but thank you for reading and I'll see you all next time. Once again: Don't you DARE leaving without a review! Bye! 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
Warnings: DH slash and all the usual stuff.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Love you guys! Now on to the story.  
  
Don't you like it when I skip the ramblings? Hehe! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 11:  
  
It was the night before Christmas Eve and the snow was shining white in the pale moonlight. Everything was still except for the occasional blowing of the wind. But that was welcomed too since it kept him awake.  
  
Harry was sitting in the snow. He was well dressed and the Invisibility Cloak was lying by his side. He sat by the lake and looked at the ice that was covering it. He was waiting. His eyes searched the grounds for his wolf friend. It had been a while since he had seen him and he missed him. He missed the soft fur and those silvery eyes.  
  
"Like Malfoy's." He whispered to the night. Somehow he wasn't confused anymore. He kissed his arch rival several times and it felt good. So what? It wasn't like he was in love or something. He just needed the closeness. Yes, that was it. It felt good to know this. To know that he was cared for in *that* way. Really cared for. No, Malfoy wasn't in love with him. That was something else. Something Harry didn't know anything about. This was just mutual need of affection. He was willing to give as long as he received just as much. That was what this was. Nothing to be confused about. And it felt good, not being confused about something after all the crazy things that had happened to him.  
  
He felt a warm wetness against his hand and he returned to reality only to see the one he was here to meet.  
  
"Wolfie!" he exclaimed and threw his arms around his friends' neck. He loved the feeling of the white fur as it brushed against his cheek. He loved the sight of those silvery eyes that always had some sort of pride in them but whenever they were on him they seemed to soften somewhat. Most of all he loved the fact that this beautiful creature was his friend. That he had made friends with the white wolf and that it seemed to understand him in a way none of his human friends had ever understood him. It had no expectations of him and he could truly let go in its presence.  
  
"Long time no see." He said as he let go of Wolfie's neck and sat back in the snow making room for the wolf to sit between his legs.  
  
"I hope you didn't think that I forgot about you, because I didn't. I just had some things to take care of." He said as his hands caressed the soft fur down Wolfie's neck and his back and up again.  
  
"You won't believe this but I think I'm having some sort of strange... 'thing'...with Malfoy. Crazy, huh? Yeah, I know. But it's not all that bad. He is one hell of a kisser." He said and blushed. It was weird telling his friend all this. But he wanted to. He felt a little more relaxed now and more in need of saying it out loud to someone.  
  
Meanwhile Draco was having a hard time not to laugh. Not that wolves could laugh. Potter just admitted he liked the kiss, that he was a good kisser! Wow, this was something! Was Potter falling for him? No, no, that was impossible. Besides, Potter wasn't all that bad at the kissing-stuff himself. Otherwise Draco wouldn't have bothered with all this.  
  
He snuggled closer to Potter and enjoyed his warmth and closeness. This was nice. It wasn't entirely the same thing when he was his human self, when he could hold Potter and kiss him breathless, but it was nice. He liked hearing Potter's thoughts. Especially the ones about him. It was amusing really. It made him feel like someone actually cared for him. It didn't even bother him too much it was Potter anymore.  
  
Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by Potter's soft voice. He turned his head upwards to look at him in awe. Potter was singing.  
  
"One silent winter night, oh did you see Big Mountain? The Little River froze to ice and the snow covered it then." Potter's voice was really nice to listen to. He had never heard him sing. And what was this song? It didn't sound very serious. It sounded like a lullaby of some sort. He sang in a hushed voice. In the kind one uses when they want a baby to sleep.  
  
"A silly little bunny searched for it in vain. Where is now the River? It asked the winter rain. When the rain didn't answer, the bunny just cried. Where was now his friend? Oh, where did it hide?" A bunny? Potter was sitting here, singing his heart out about a silly bunny? That was hilarious. But what was even more hilarious was the fact that he, Draco Malfoy, thought it was cute and touching. It must have been some song someone sang to him when he was little.  
  
"But in his silly heart lies a comforting thought. Maybe the Little River didn't go too far." His voice died away as the song ended and Draco felt comfort wash over him, just like the bunny must have felt when it thought that the River wasn't far away.  
  
Draco could actually picture the bunny crying and searching for the River. It was silly but he couldn't help it. He knew he was going to write the song down so he would be able to play it on the piano, once he got to his room.  
  
"I heard this song a few times while I was growing up. My aunt sang it to my cousin." Potter said, sounding a little distant.  
  
"She never sang it to me though. I was just hiding in some corner and I heard her sing it. And I liked it because I thought that that bunny was me. I was also searching for a River. Only I didn't know what it looked like." Wow! That didn't make much sense at all, Draco thought. Then again, strange as it was he understood perfectly well what he wanted to say.  
  
Potter didn't seem to have had a very nice childhood either. He was alone. That is what he said just now. Draco knew exactly what it felt like.  
  
He buried his head deeper into Potter's chest and he felt those arms tighten around him and the fingers buried themselves into his fur. If he was a cat he would have purred like crazy by now.  
  
They sat like that for a long time. But after a wile Harry felt sleepy so he decided he had to go to bed now. He stood and ran his hand over the wolf's head one last time before he walked back to the school.  
  
He hadn't seen Malfoy all day. He felt funny at that thought. It was almost like he hadn't seen the blonde for much longer than just a day.  
  
He looked at his shoes as the wind blew.  
  
Wait, wait. He could see his shoes? They were supposed to be invisible. He stopped and looked at his hands. He could see them too.  
  
This meant he didn't have the Invisibility Cloak. He must have forgotten it by the lake.  
  
He turned around and ran back to the lake.  
  
Suddenly he stopped in his tracks as he spotted a figure by the lake. Just where he and Wolfie had been moments ago.  
  
He stopped breathing as he realized who the figure was.  
  
He was standing there with his back to Harry. The wind was playing with his blonde hair. He was glowing in the moonlight. There was only one word that Harry's mind could come up with at the moment. 'Beautiful'  
  
Draco Malfoy was standing there, looking at the frozen lake, holding his Invisibility Cloak in his hands. He held it tightly, pressing it to his chest.  
  
He turned around slowly, almost as he knew Harry was standing there, looking at him.  
  
Their eyes met and Harry found himself walking toward the blonde. He stopped a few feet away from the other boy and they kept staring into each other's eyes without a word.  
  
"You have a nice singing voice Potter." Draco whispered as he came even closer to Harry.  
  
Harry's eyes widened at that and he forced himself to snap out of this strange trance he had fallen into. Singing voice? How....? Malfoy heard him sing? When? How?  
  
"W-when..? H-how?" he asked, his voice shaking. Malfoy came even closer. Oh, he was so close it made him dizzy and he just couldn't think. His eyes were fixed on those dark pink lips of his. They were slightly parted and they were teasing him. Making him want to claim them as his. One of Malfoy's hands came up to caress his cheek.  
  
"Potter, Potter. Don't think so much. Your brain might overwork itself. Here, let me help you." He said softly against Harry's lips before he placed his lips fully against Harry's own. The kiss was soft, agonizingly soft and sweet. This would have surprised Harry, if his brain had functioned at least somewhat normally. As it was, his brain did not function at all. All he could think about was the feeling of Malfoy's fingers at the back of his neck as they were playing with the soft hair there. The blonde's soft lips against his own.  
  
A strangled sob escaped his mouth as Draco's tongue came out to play with his lips. His hands worked their way into the soft blonde hair and the kiss became fiery and more passionate. He felt Draco press his body against his with more force, like he was trying to press him into himself.  
  
Tongues battled fervently with each other and Harry was pushed backwards until he was lying in the snow with Draco on top of him.  
  
"Potter...Potter...H-Ha..Harry..." He heard Malfoy's voice, thick with desire. He pressed the blonde's body closer to his, his own desire growing rapidly at the words. Malf.. no, Draco was calling him by his given name. He had never thought that his name could sound so... sexy coming from someone else's mouth.  
  
"W-want.. you.." The words came more like short gasps and he felt the fiery, soft lips against his ear, then just beneath his earlobe and all over his neck. Harry's breath hitched and he heard Draco growl.  
  
He felt those lips on his again; ravishing him thoroughly before going back to his neck and sucking hard. A deep moan worked its way through Harry's throat and he arched his back and gave more access to his throat.  
  
Draco's fingers were fumbling with his robes, trying to get more of Harry's skin exposed so he would have a bigger playground. He was now officially addicted to the taste of Harry's skin, his lips, his little whimpers and moans, the tears of lusty need and frustration decorating his tightly shut eyes. He was mad with want and need.  
  
But this wasn't right. Something about this wasn't right. Draco's body was shouting with need yet his mind told him to stop. He wanted to ignore it, he wanted to proceed, just take Potter right there. The boy was willing and seemed very responsive to his touch, to everything.  
  
But the voice that said 'No' was shouting louder after every kiss, every touch of the black haired boy under him. He had to stop.  
  
He pulled away and sat down in the snow, back to the black haired boy that lay sprawled in the snow, looking so very inviting with his robes and shirt half open and his lips red and swollen, a little blush colouring his cheeks and an adorably confused and disappointed look on his face.  
  
"W-what happened?" came Harry's voice as he sat up, still panting from the breathtaking kisses he received just moments ago.  
  
"I don't know, Potter, what *did* happen?" Draco asked his back still to Harry. He tried to get his hormones under control as well as his breath.  
  
Harry didn't answer. He didn't know what to say. What *did* happen? What were they doing? This was insane. A good kind of insane, but insane none the less. He kept looking at Malfoy, need still lingering in his eyes.  
  
Draco looked at him but turned around quickly again, a blush creeping to his pale cheeks.  
  
"At least button your damn shirt, Potter! And don't look at me like that!" he said rather harshly.  
  
Harry blinked a few times looking awfully confused. Oh, Malfoy was afraid he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off of him? That was a little amusing. He smirked a little but started buttoning his shirt none the less.  
  
"Better?" he asked looking into Malfoy's eyes as he straightened his clothes.  
  
Draco just muttered something under his breath. It was better but he could still see some of Potter's reddened skin where he had kissed him. Potter was marked. By him. Merlin! He groaned and looked away again.  
  
Harry crawled over to Malfoy and sat down beside him. He studied the side of his face since the blonde didn't want to look at him.  
  
"So what *were* we doing? What *is* going on?" he asked while he tried to flatten his unruly hair that looked worse that ever now, thanks to Malfoy.  
  
Draco looked at him and his heart skipped a beat. Potter still looked very edible with those swollen lips of his. He felt some sort of sick pleasure at the thought that he was the one responsible for those lips being red and swollen.  
  
"I don't know. I thought you hated me." He said snapping out of his daze and focusing on Potter's green eyes instead. Not that that helped too much. He found himself sucked in over and over again into the green pools. Finally he settled with looking down on his hands and refusing to look at Potter, knowing he would not be able to control himself otherwise.  
  
"I do. Well I did. I'm not sure anymore." Potter paused and tried to find the words to explain. Tried to make sense of it all. Finally without even thinking the words left his lips.  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
Draco froze and he felt light-headed at that. He had not expected a question like that. He couldn't think. Damn, damn, damn! What was Potter thinking, asking something like that?!  
  
"No! Of course not!" he yelled as soon as he found his voice. He turned around and looked at Potter. The boy looked a little startled at his outburst and some unrecognizable emotion was showing in his eyes. Draco almost felt guilty but then Potter spoke.  
  
"But you want me. You said so yourself." Damn him and his bluntness! Didn't he know any better that to rub things like that under his nose? Things he had said while they were... well, snogging.  
  
"Well... yeah.. I guess that's true." Draco admitted through gritted teeth. He was blushing.  
  
"So this is just lust then, right?" Potter asked again.  
  
"Well... yes... I guess it is." He answered feeling a little more at ease. Yes, yes. This was just lust. Not love or anything like that. It was just as he thought. Two people needing someone else's closeness, someone else's touch. The fact that it was him and Potter was very ironic but he didn't care too much.  
  
"Right.. so now that that's settled.." Harry never got to finish that sentence because Draco was all over him in an instant, kissing him and pushing him down on his back again.  
  
It was morning once again and Harry was getting dressed for breakfast. He was in strangely good mood. Well maybe that had to do with the fact that for once he slept like a baby. He didn't have any difficulties whatsoever falling asleep.  
  
That and it was the day of Christmas Eve. Meaning he would get all kinds of presents. Not that he was one to care much about presents but he was a little curious of what he would get for Christmas.  
  
Oh, and then there was the fact that he and Draco were now lovers. Or something like that. Well maybe they couldn't be considered as lovers since they hadn't done much except kissing and groping a little here and there. He was the one that stopped things from getting out of hand. Draco's words still rang in his ears.  
  
'Still a virgin, huh, Potter?'  
  
The words weren't insulting and Draco didn't sound disappointed. Quite the contrary. It almost sounded like he was amused and like he was looking forward to taking Harry's virginity. Harry had to laugh at that. He wondered what gave Malfoy the idea that he would give something precious like that to *him*.  
  
Well, it might have been the fact that never objected to any suggestions Draco made about them being together like that.  
  
It was funny how he didn't mind the least.  
  
As he walked into the Great Hall he looked around, his eyes searching for the familiar blonde head but he didn't see it of course.  
  
Harry knew Draco had left early that morning to go home for the Malfoy Christmas Party. He felt a little sadness well up in his heart at the thought that Draco would not be there all day until the day after tomorrow. Oh well, he would just have to wait.  
  
Christmas went by awfully slowly and without anything special happening. Harry spent Christmas Eve and day with Seamus and Dean. They talked and ate candy and went for walks by the lake. Harry was quiet most of the time yet he seemed a lot less troubled than usual. Seamus and Dean tried to make him laugh and feel good. It did succeed to a certain extent. Harry was a lot more open and seemed a little cheerful even.  
  
Soon it was the nigh before Draco would come back to Hogwarts. Harry was excited. It was a weird feeling. He was excited because his arch rival, Draco Malfoy would come back to him and they would be together again. He flushed bright red at the though of them together the way they had been the night before Christmas Eve. He had never been with someone that way. It had never been so intense and so hard to control himself.  
  
Harry went to bed unable to fall asleep. He really tried to fall asleep but sleep just wouldn't claim him and his thoughts were running wild in his head.  
  
"Tomorrow." He whispered over and over again smiling a little at the anticipation welling up in him whenever he said the word.  
  
A/N: Well that was it for now. Fluff, fluff and some more fluff. Fluff all the way! Sorry all of you who want this to be all angsty but currently I'm in this damn fluff swamp and I'm sinking and I have no idea how to get out. Besides I thought it was important for you to know where Draco and Harry are standing. Those of you who wanted some more Harry/Wolfie.. well you got it. Wolfie is really cute! He should be in here a lot more often. Well that *was* the idea but then Draco has to be there to. Never mind the fact that the two are one. Hehe! I'm sorry I'm rambling. Anyway, those of you who just can't wait for more angst, hang in there! There *will* be more angst! Well, that's that then.  
  
Also I saw someone commented on the improved grammar and spelling. Well that is all thanks to the wonderful Shiry. She is the one who corrects all of this for me. I have learned a lot since we started working together so you should all thank *her* for this. I really don't think I would have kept writing this if she hadn't offered her help. 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Don't own them so don't sue!  
  
Warning: The usual DH slash. And I finally came to the point where I have to warn you about the action going on between those two. No sex yet though. Oh and someone said they didn't like the Blaise/Draco thing. Well I'm sorry to say that that is pretty vital to this story so there *will* be more of that. So the warning goes for that too.  
  
A/N: Thank you for the wonderful reviews! I can't believe I have more than a hundred reviews! I'm so happy! I also want to thank lilkuma-chan for the cake (love your nick by the way ^^). How did you know I love cake? I also want to thank those of you who review after every chapter. It means a lot to me because that way I know that there are people out there who really are waiting for the next chapter. Makes me motivated to write more. Thank you. Now you see what happens when you leave out the rambling? You ramble twice as much the next time. But I think I'm finished rambling now so I can get on with the chappie. Oh one more thing. Could someone tell me what I have to do so the text will be cursive and that stuff? Or so that there will be more than one line between the text? I noticed it never is the way I do it in word. Like the cursive text and the lines between the text and I think it's annoying. Thank you!  
  
Haha! Just when you thought the chappie would come! I just wanted to tell Merenwen that; I want to see the picture you drew! So if you have a scanner or something like that could you please send it to me? My e-mail address is synanceia@hotmail.com. Thank you!  
  
Chapter 12:  
  
Draco was lying on his bed at Malfoy Manor. The sheets were made of silk and were silver coloured. He wore black silk pyjamas with little silver dragons on them. The dragons were enchanted so they were moving around on the material.  
  
He was watching as two of the dragons were fighting over which one of them were supposed to be sitting on the only moon. It started to become pretty bloody, not that he could actually see blood spilling, but the two of them were biting each other like they were ready to kill each other.  
  
Draco might have been watching the dragons but his mind was not there at all. In fact it wasn't even close to dragons or anything he might find in his room. Nothing he would find in Malfoy Manor either for that matter. What he was thinking about wasn't even in Wiltshire. It was far away at Hogwarts. Actually it wasn't an 'it'. It was a 'someone'. It was Harry Potter.  
  
So as Draco watched as one of the dragons bit the other in the nose he was thinking about what kind of pyjamas Potter was wearing right now.  
  
"Bet it's one of those flannel pyjamas with little bears on them. What are they called again? Care Bears." He said, sounding amused then he chuckled a little at the thought of Potter in Care Bear pyjamas.  
  
That was really cute. Then again lately he found himself thinking that a lot of Potter. Edible was another word. But that was a thought that came to him while he was kissing his neck and chest. Potter tasted really good. He tasted a little like some sort of sweet cream with a hint of vanilla and then something more masculine, something that just screamed 'Potter'.  
  
His skin was so soft. Like a baby's. He loved touching it, feeling it against his palms. The soft skin was only a disguise. Beneath it lay toned muscles. So Potter's femininity ended with the soft baby skin. He was truly delicate though. He tasted good and he felt even better.  
  
The scenes from last nights snogging sessions were very vivid in Draco's mind and they wouldn't leave him alone. Not that he had anything against it.  
  
He had to admit it. Harry Potter was very good at this whole kissing and his whimpers and little noises uttered in pure pleasure could drive him crazy.  
  
Like right now. It was enough for him to think abut Potter and that soft skin of his. The crystal tears in the corners of his eyes, coming from frustration, from wanting Draco so much. It was a very arousing thought. Potter wanted him and damn it all, he wanted Potter too. He wanted him right now.  
  
He growled with annoyance and frustration and the rapidly growing evidence of his longing and buried his face in the pillow. This couldn't be true.  
  
He sure hoped Potter was having similar problems right now. He did not want to be the only one with this kind of......raging problem.  
  
He decided to just ignore it, as hard as that was. He wanted to sleep. He needed to sleep unless he wanted to face his mother on Christmas Day with blue circles under his eyes. His mother would not be pleased with him if he looked less than perfect.  
  
But trying to *make* himself sleep didn't help. He did everything he could think of. He waited for the fairy with the sleeping dust but of course this being Christmas Eve, she must have taken a break. Oh and there was the fact that unfortunately for Draco, she did not even exist. He cursed colourfully and found out that it was quite fun so he tried to come up with as many bad words as he could. At least that kept his mind off the problem between his legs. When cursing didn't help he started to count pixies but that didn't help because they flew around and made him all confused.  
  
Finally when the sun was starting to colour the sky blue, he fell asleep. He didn't sleep very well though. He had all kinds of weird dreams about Potter being dressed up as a Care Bear, begging him to kiss him. Draco said no and Potter started crying. Right then came Blaise and he started crying too and asked Draco over and over again, why he didn't love him. Then his father came and told him he was a disgrace for the Malfoy family because he had been with a Care Bear. Draco started apologizing and telling his father that he had not been with a Care Bear. Care Bears were not even cute. And then to make it all even better, came Voldemort and tried to kill Care-Bear- Harry who was running around like a mad chicken trying to get away from the green flashes of light that came out of Voldemort's wand. Draco who could not watch Care-Bear-Harry die a horrible death like that stood in front of him, trying to protect him from the curse but he ended up getting killed by the curse.  
  
That was when Draco awoke with a scream. He was covered in sweat and he was shaking slightly. He rubbed his eyes and looked at his clock. It was 10 am and it was about time he got up.  
  
He went to take a shower and while he was under the warm spray of water he started thinking about his crazy dream. He had to admit that if someone else told him about having a dream like that, he would have advised them to get their heads examined at St. Mungo's as soon as possible.  
  
As it was he knew this was just a crazy dream and nothing more.  
  
He stepped out of the shower and dried himself, deciding not to think about Potter at all while he was here. In fact he would forget Potter even existed while he was at home. Nothing good could possibly come out of him thinking about Potter in Care Bear pyjamas or in any other clothing not to mention naked.  
  
With that decision he stepped out of the shower room and walked down to the dining room to eat breakfast.  
  
The walls in the dining room were dark red. The same kind of red that the Gryffindors were wearing. The same kind of red Potter had on his Quidditch robes. Potter looked pretty hot in those robes.  
  
Damn it! Not even three minutes and he was already breaking his don't-think- about-Potter-rule! Damn it all to the deepest pits of hell!  
  
He huffed and sat down on a chair. This was going to be a long day.  
  
And it was. All Draco could think about was that he was always thinking of Potter. There was always something reminding him of the messy haired little dork. The green tree standing it the main living room reminded him of Potter's eyes. The black furniture in one of the many rooms reminded him of the colour of Potter's hair.  
  
He ate lunch with his mother, answering stupid fake-polite questions about school. His mother told him once again how disappointed she was that he would not spend the holidays with her. He told her that he needed to work on his schoolwork so that he would get better grades than that Mudblood, Granger.  
  
After lunch he went to the Music Room to practice on the piano. He would be playing at the party tonight and he needed the song to be perfect so his mother would be proud.  
  
He played there all day until the song could get no better. He was a little exhausted but in a good way. He knew his mother would be proud now. He leaned on the piano and started to play something with his right hand. At first he did not recognize what song it was. He just played the melody and hummed it. Suddenly he stopped. He remembered. It was Potter's stupid little song.  
  
A weak smile spread across his face and he sat upright and started playing with his other hand too. Once again he saw the little bunny jumping around, crying for his friend and he started singing the words to it. He closed his eyes and let his hands find the keys on their own. He felt Potter's arms around him just like on that night two days ago and he floated with the music.  
  
A knock on the door woke him from his trance. His mother stuck her head in and when he turned around she entered the room.  
  
"How is it going?" she asked in her usual cold voice.  
  
"It's going all right. Want to hear it?" Draco asked looking into his mother's emotionless face. At least that is what it looked like if you didn't know her the way Draco knew her.  
  
"Yes, I would like that." She said sitting down on a chair near Draco's.  
  
Draco began playing, vanishing into the music again. It was going very well and when he finished he looked at his mother. Her expression was somewhat milder than usual.  
  
"It was good, Draco." She said and Draco was so very proud of himself. It was rare for him to see his mother like that. Letting go of the usual cold look and showing a glimpse of her true self.  
  
"I thought that since your father is not here." She paused for a second but then she carried on, her expression never changed but Draco knew what the brief silence meant. Her mother missed her husband.  
  
"I thought you and I could play the usual opening song together." Draco now looked very surprised. This was an honour. Playing with his mother at the Christmas Party.  
  
His mother and father have always opened the Malfoy Christmas Parties with a song they played together. It was tradition. Now his mother wanted him to play the song with her. It meant he was now the man in the house. He was all grown up.  
  
"Yes, mother" he said and smiled a little. He was going to do his best!  
  
By the time the party started Draco was slightly nervous. It didn't show though, him being a Malfoy and all. It would have been inappropriate for him to show his nervousness.  
  
The guests were all there. All pureblood families, related to the Malfoy's. Some of them were Death Eaters. Friends of his fathers. They were all waiting for their hosts to start the Party with the usual opening song.  
  
Draco led his mother to the piano and she sat down. Draco sat down beside her and she gave him the signal and they started playing.  
  
Everyone became silent as mother and son started playing. You could almost cut the silence it was so intense. The music was beautiful. Neither of them made mistakes. Draco thought that this was one of the very few times when he and his mother were truly just that; mother and son. After this everything would go back to normal and they would be the image of the perfect family. They would once again hide behind the Malfoy name. Somehow it made Draco sad.  
  
The guests were clapping their hands and whispering to each other about the beautiful music they just heard and that Draco was becoming more and more like his father in every way. Lucius Malfoy should be a proud father.  
  
When hearing this Draco snorted mentally and excused himself, saying he was not feeling all too well and that he needed to go to bed so he would be fresh the coming day when he would return to Hogwarts. His mother was not happy at all. Draco was a host after all and he was not supposed to leave the party. But seeing as she did not want to make a scene she let Draco have as he wanted but not before telling him that if his father had been there he would not have been excused.  
  
As soon as the door to his room was shut behind him he felt extremely relieved. He sank down to the floor and hugged his knees.  
  
'Proud father'. Right. His father has never been proud of him. Nor would he ever be. He was sick and tired of people telling him he looked like his father. Even more so when they told him he *was* like his father.  
  
He was a little confused. He had always wanted to become like Lucius just to show him that he was a good boy, that he was worth something. Now he wasn't sure anymore. Lucius was not even here to see him play like that. He was Merlin knows where, hiding like a coward. It was Potter's fault he knew. He was mad but he wasn't sure he was mad at Potter anymore. After all it was his fathers fault too. He wasn't careful enough and he got caught.  
  
He walked to his bed and started undressing. He felt exhaustion creep over him and he lay down on his bed. He didn't sleep though. He couldn't.  
  
He wondered what Potter was doing. He wondered if Potter had noticed that his 'Wolfie' was also gone.  
  
Wolfie. What kind of name was that anyway? It was just so typical of Potter to name him something so.......cute.  
  
He wondered what Potter would think of his Wolfie if he knew who the wolf really was. He wondered what he would think of him if he knew he was Wolfie.  
  
Finally sleep took him and his last thought was; 'Tomorrow......'.  
  


* * *

  
Harry was excited. Scratch that, he was going crazy with excitement. His stomach would not stop fluttering and his brain was definitely missing. He was nervous one second and he felt like jumping down the halls the next. He could not understand what was going on with him.  
  
Malfoy was returning to Hogwarts that day and he was behaving like a crazy person. He had scolded himself about that at 5 am that morning in the boys' bathroom. He had not slept very much at all but strange enough he did not feel very tired.  
  
He and Malfoy had not agreed on meeting that day but he was very sure they would anyway. This made him flush with anticipation and a little something else.  
  
Even Seamus and Dean noticed his unusual behaviour and they exchanged a few worried glances.  
  
Harry could not sit still. Draco might have returned to Hogwarts already for all he knew and he just needed to see him. But the question was: how? Damn, damn, damn! He had to get out of the Gryffindor Common Room. Damn, damn! Where would he go? What would he do? He couldn't very well waltz into the Slytherin Common Room and ask the other Slytherins that stayed here for the holidays, whether Malfoy had returned to Hogwarts or not.  
  
He would have to be patient. But he couldn't! He had not seen him for two whole days! Now he had to wait two more hours for lunch? Not even then would he be sure if Malfoy was back. Maybe the git would skip lunch. Maybe he would......  
  
"Harry, are you all right?" he heard Seamus' voice from behind him.  
  
"Oh.....yeah....of course I am!" he said loudly. This only made Seamus worry even more. What was going on with Harry? He was being so weird. Pacing up and down the Common Room, looking nervous and he even had a little blush creeping up on his cheeks. He didn't look very healthy either with those bluish rings under his eyes. He must have slept poorly. To make a long story short, he looked like hell and behaved even weirder.  
  
"Are you sure, Harry?" he asked looking worried and closing the book he had been reading.  
  
"Sure" was all the answer he got before Harry left the Common Room hastily.  
  
He just had to get out of there. Seamus was probably thinking he was going mad. And he knew he was but he didn't want anyone to know that.  
  
He didn't know where he was going and frankly he didn't even care as long as he was away from the prying eyes of his friends.  
  
He stopped in a corridor and now exhausted from running up and down different stairs he sank to the floor. He panted heavily and ran a hand through his messy hair.  
  
He had to wait. But why? He didn't want to. He just wanted that stupid Malfoy to be here already and....well.....  
  
He sat there for a while and the he went for walk around the school just to pass time. He counted the minutes until lunch and finally after an agonizingly long wait he rushed to the Great Hall.  
  
By the time he got there he was so out of breath that he thought he would collapse and faint. Maybe even die. He leaned against the wall next to the door. He could not enter and risk finding Malfoy there. The bastard would probably figure out that he had been running. So he had to try and make his heart stop racing and get his breathing under control.  
  
"Hello, Potter." Came the amused and oh-so-familiar drawl. Harry's heart stopped and all the colour was gone from his face. The person he had longed for to see for two whole days was standing right behind him. Hell! He must have seen him run here like an idiot! Now he had something to brag about to his little Slytherin friends once they came back. Making Potter run to him like some lovesick schoolgirl.  
  
He turned around slowly, coming face to face with his supposed rival. Malfoy was standing there in all his glory, smirking at him like he always did.  
  
Suddenly he became shy. He had been waiting for this moment since Malfoy left and now.....well now he didn't know how he should react. What he should say. Or even if he *should* say anything to begin with.  
  
The colour suddenly returned to his face and it seemed like all the blood in his body decided to run to his cheeks only. He looked down on the floor and decided it had some very interesting patterns that he had not noticed before and he wondered how he could have missed something important like that.  
  
He heard Malfoy chuckle slightly and soon he felt Malfoy very close. Only inches away from his body. His body was radiating warmth and Harry felt it even though they weren't touching. His own body was absorbing Malfoy's warmth and he wondered how a person could become warm from just that. It fascinated him and he wanted more of the warmth but it also frightened him and he backed away.  
  
Malfoy just kept coming closer though until there was no escape and Harry's back hit the wall. Malfoy's body was now impossibly close and he felt trapped. His knees were weak and he wondered what he was doing so close to Malfoy. Oh, yeah! He wanted this. He had been waiting for this but now it was a little scary to know that Malfoy actually had this kind of power over him.  
  
"What is it, Potter? Scared?" he heard the teasing voice close to his ear. Malfoy's breath was burning his skin. He shivered and looked up into the silvery pools.  
  
"No." he whispered. "I just think that.....well maybe we should just.......maybe not do this......here...." He said sounding a little uncertain.  
  
Malfoy smiled like he was up to no good and leaned in to him a little more, their bodies touching slightly.  
  
"Really? And what is 'this'?" he asked, teasing Harry bringing a finger up to his chin and caressing it.  
  
Suddenly Harry woke from his trancelike state and batted away Malfoy's hand and pushed him away from his body.  
  
"Stop that, Malfoy! You know what I mean." He said and started walking away from the other boy secretly hoping Malfoy would follow.  
  
And he did. He was laughing at Harry but he followed none the less. They walked in silence. Well actually Harry walked in silence and tried to ignore the lewd comments Malfoy made about his behind.  
  
Finally they made it to the Piano Room and Harry said the password and they walked in.  
  
As soon as the portrait swung closed behind them Harry felt Malfoy's arms snake around his waist, bringing their bodies closer. He let his lips touch Harry's neck briefly before he rested his chin on his shoulder.  
  
Harry brought up one of his hands to Draco's hair and ran it through the silky strands.  
  
"Missed me?" they both said huskily at the same time.  
  
Suddenly they both stiffened a little and they froze in what they were doing. Harry took a step forward and turned around to face Draco.  
  
"Of course not!" they both yelled at the same time, moving further away from each other.  
  
"Stop it!" Harry yelled. This was getting very irritating. How dare Malfoy ask a stupid question like that? Of course he hadn't missed him! What kind of question was that anyways?  
  
"What's the matter, Potter? Did I touch a nerve?" Malfoy asked in a silky voice. The bastard was smirking at him maliciously.  
  
"Did *I*?" Harry asked, mirroring Malfoy's smirk. This only served to make Malfoy smirk even more.  
  
"All right, all right. Let's just forget about it then." He said, suddenly too eager to continue with what they were doing before their little spat. He moved closer to Harry again and this time he didn't hesitate and he didn't wait. He placed his lips over Harry's and kissed him, needing the contact and closeness.  
  
Their tongues were battling fiercely and Draco pushed Harry up against the closest wall. His hands travelled down to Harry's shirt and sneaked up under it. He felt that baby-soft skin against his fingertips and found himself wanting more of it. His hands moved over Harry's stomach and then down his sides. Harry moaned into his mouth, his grip on his shoulders became stronger before one of his hands found its way into Draco's hair and the other ran down his back and under his shirt, caressing his back in circular motions.  
  
Draco lowered his mouth and began nibbling and kissing on Harry's neck, leaving a reddened trail on it. When he came to the spot he had marked last time he felt his stomach make small flips. Those were his marks on Potter's neck.  
  
"Mine." Was the only word he uttered before starting to renew the marks.  
  
Harry felt himself letting go even more, letting Draco explore his skin, taste his neck. He found himself forgetting how to speak. All coherent thoughts were gone and all he wished for was that Draco would continue what he was doing and never stop. It was mind-blowing how he could be gentle and careful with Harry yet continue his ministrations in a wild way like this.  
  
As Draco's hand found Harry's nipple under the shirt the black haired boy let out a little cry and grinded himself into Draco even more. Draco's body was hard and firm against his and he wanted more of it. He started tearing Draco's shirt but it just wouldn't come off.  
  
"Nnngh.....Mmm.....Draco....." was all he could say but Draco seemed to have gotten the message as he freed himself from Harry's arms and started unbuttoning his shirt, his lips never leaving Harry's neck.  
  
The shirt was now unbuttoned and Harry could not wait any longer, he ripped it off of Draco's body and started to caress his stomach roughly.  
  
Draco growled and crushed him against the wall, lifting him up and holding him like that while he kissed Harry on the lips again. Harry's legs wrapped themselves around Draco's waist and he kissed back fiercely.  
  
"Want you, want you......Harry....." he heard Draco chant between passionate kisses. It made him insane with lust and need after the other boy. Draco wanted him. Draco wanted him so much. He needed those words. Yes he needed Draco's words. He needed Draco. He wanted him too.  
  
But......he just.....Somewhere deep inside him a voice was screaming. 'No!' He could hear it clearly now. But why not? What held him back? He didn't understand. But the voice was being insufferable and it just didn't want to stop and he had to make it. He had to make it stop now!  
  
He broke the kiss and put his legs down in one fast movement. He pushed Draco away. The blonde landed on his butt with a surprised little cry and he looked at Harry like he had just grown three heads, one of them only having one eye the other two three each.  
  
Harry sank to the floor and panted heavily. This strangely reminded him of that night two day's ago. Only the roles were now reversed. Back then it was Draco who had stopped it. This time it was him.  
  
"What's going on, Potter?" he heard Malfoy's voice. Obviously the other boy was having as much difficulty as he was with breathing normally.  
  
"I'm....I.......could we....could we take it a little........slower? And what happened to 'Harry'?" he asked blushing bright red. He could not believe he was asking Draco Malfoy to take things slower with him. Next thing would be asking him to be tender and loving.  
  
"'Harry' pushed me away, making me land on my ass and hit it real hard." Draco snarled. He had not answered Harry's question though. Maybe he ignored it. Maybe he didn't want to take things slower. Yeah, that was probably the case.  
  
While his mind was bombarded with lots of similar thoughts he didn't notice Draco crawling over to him. Not before the other boy took him in his arms. He was so gentle. Not at all like he had been moments ago. Harry could not remember ever seeing him like this. He practically melted in the other's arms.  
  
"Well I guess we do have all the time in the world so, why not?" he heard Draco's soft voice in his ear. He shuddered and let Draco kiss him over and over again on his cheeks.  
  
"Slow?" he asked, closing his eyes and savouring the gentleness of the other boy's touch.  
  
"Yes, slow." Draco whispered in his ear before capturing his lips in a soft little kiss.  
  
A/N: Well, my friends. That was all for now. I am so tired, I'm ready to collapse. Hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you all next time. *tries to crawl away to bed but fails and falls asleep on a cactus* Mmm.......nice and soft! 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Don't sue me.  
  
Warning: DH slash. Some BD slash and all that.  
  
A/N: Wow! Someone (sundiata) said they loved me! Hehe! I love you too! Really! All these wonderful reviews! I just keep getting amazed that you guys haven't tired of this yet. This is the longest story I've ever written. I'm not known for being very patient and I get tired of things very quickly. I am amazed that I just keep writing and writing and I'm already on the 13th chapter and all. I'm very happy. I'm really on the roll here lately. I know I don't update all that frequently but that is because I do need some pause between chapters to come up with what I want to write in the next. That, and I *do* have a life. *People start laughing their asses off in the background* Oh, shut up you! I *do*! Honestly!  
  
Yeah, and the first three chappies are now corrected, thanks to the wonderful, Shiry! Now, since I've had my rambling session here, I'll let you read the next chappie. Oh and this one is the corrected version! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 13:  
  
The holidays went by so fast that Harry hardly even noticed it. Nor did Draco for that matter. They were too absorbed in this wicked little game they had started. It was fun and it really took their minds off everything else. While the sun was up, they both pretended to study and they were spending some time with their friends. Well, Harry was doing all this, Draco just locked himself up in his dorm and did Merlin only knows what.  
  
As soon as the sun set, though, and Hogwarts bathed in the soft moonlight and everything was still and sound, the two boys sneaked out of their dorms and met in the piano room. Occasionally, when they felt like taking a little risk, they just met in the Entrance Hall and found a new room together.  
  
Wherever they met, did not really matter though. Sooner or later it all ended pretty much the same, yet so different.  
  
They didn't talk much simply because whenever they did it ended with a disaster. As soon as they opened their mouths, for other things than kissing or tasting each other, they were insulting each other and fighting like two mad cats. It was confusing like hell. One minute they were arguing about whose house was the lamest or something like that, and the next they were on the floor kissing the living daylights out of each other.  
  
By the end of the holidays Harry found himself knowing exactly where to touch Draco, where his sweet points were. All those sensitive spots on his body that whenever touched, drove him out of his mind, reducing him to a pile of moaning sweetness. Harry was quite proud of this ability. He found new ways to make the blonde squirm in pleasure, begging for more.  
  
Draco wasn't the one behind though. There were nights when all he had to was *look* at Harry and Harry was already unable to utter a coherent word just from that. These nights were very interesting in Draco's opinion. Harry would let him do just about anything with him. He was all his to do what he wanted with.  
  
They never did go all the way though. Even when Harry was the most vulnerable. Draco never did take advantage of the situation. He knew Harry wasn't ready. Whenever the dark-haired boy felt insecure or felt like things were going too fast, Draco stopped instantly. He was patient. Somehow he knew that his patience would pay off later on, so Harry was allowed to decide how fast they would go.  
  
Over these last few days Harry had become an addiction or maybe more like an obsession for Draco. He didn't have any friends here at Hogwarts like Harry did, so he had all day to come up with wicked plans for what he was going to do to poor, unsuspecting Harry. He had to compliment himself several times because he was doing a great job seducing Potter. Sometimes he could swear he heard Potter's heart beat like a drum gone crazy in his chest. He liked that sound.  
  
He had no idea how Potter managed to stay alive with a heartbeat like that. Sometimes he was almost afraid the poor boy's heart would jump right out of his chest and just run away. Or simply get tired of it all and stop beating altogether. He could clearly see the headlines that would appear in the Daily Prophet if such a story would come out.  
  
'The Boy-Who-Lived, dead! Interview with the cold-blooded murderer who made our saviours heart stop! 'I never meant to kill him!''  
  
Right, that would definitely not be very good. But it was an amusing thought.  
  
So the rest of the holidays went by very quickly and soon it was the night before the rest of the students would come back to Hogwarts.  
  
Draco and Harry were sitting in the Piano Room. They sat in one of the corners. Draco was leaning against the wall and Harry was sitting between his outstretched legs, leaning against Draco.  
  
They were sitting in complete silence. None of them spoke. They were comfortable the way they were. Draco was drawing small circles on Harry's back with one hand and the other hand was toying lazily with Harry's fingers.  
  
They had been sitting like that for two hours already. They both knew that this was the last night before the rest of the students would return. They both knew what that meant. It meant they would not have as much time for this kind of thing if any at all. Somehow it made both of them a little sad and thoughtful.  
  
"This isn't the end of this, though, is it?" Harry was the one to break the two-hour-long silence.  
  
Draco shifted a little uncomfortably and his grip on Harry tightened a little but he didn't notice. He tried to tell himself that this was not their last night together like this but it was a little hard. He didn't want it to be that way. He had gotten used to this. He liked it too much to just let it go. But it would be much harder to sneak out and meet Potter in the middle of the night, with the others back. Especially, with Blaise back. He was already watching him like some sort of hawk.  
  
"No, it's not." He whispered sounding way more sure than he felt. Harry seemed to relax a little in his arms and he stroked his chin, burying his face in his shoulder. He breathed in Harry's scent and swore to himself that he would find some way to sneak past Blaise. It had been hard in the past but he had done it. Why wouldn't he be able to do it again?  
  
"I'll meet you here tonight, same time as always." He whispered now just as sure as he sounded.  
  
"If I can come, I'll be here." He finished and turned Harry around so the other boy was facing him.  
  
Harry nodded and looked into Draco's eyes. He remembered how Draco had said that they had all the time in the world to go faster, a few nights ago. Back then he thought Draco was right and he felt relieved that the blonde didn't want to rush things. Now he wasn't too sure about that.  
  
"Draco?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper.  
  
"Yeah?" the blonde asked, looking at him questioningly. Harry seemed a little uncertain about something. He wondered what caused him to be that way.  
  
"I.....Do you want me?" the dark-haired boy asked, looking down to the floor, where they were sitting. He blushed bright red. Draco found this extremely amusing.  
  
"Such a little virgin you are, Potter." He teased, his eyes full of amusement. He gave Harry's nose a little kiss and laughed out loud when he saw Harry blushing even more as he tried to glare daggers at him.  
  
"Yeah, I want you, Potter. But you should know that by now. Why?" he asked a little more seriously.  
  
"Well, I think that......well, you should take me then." Harry said. Draco froze and looked like someone had slapped him in the face.  
  
Harry.....wanted him to take him? For real? He was ready? Or was he? He did sound a little unsure. But wow! Harry had said the words he wanted to hear! So why wasn't he sure? Why was he hesitating?  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked after a few minutes. His voice was breaking and he felt like he was going to throw up. He was nervous. Why was he nervous? He had done this! There was nothing to be nervous about.  
  
"I'm sure." Harry whispered, sounding more convinced. He didn't look less flushed, though. Draco just looked at him in awe. He could not say a word. Hell, he could not even move. He forgot what he was supposed to do. His mind was totally blank. The only thought running in head was 'He wants me.'  
  
Harry didn't seem to notice this though. He was getting more and more convinced that this was what he wanted. He removed his glasses and put it on a nearby windowsill.  
  
His eyes were bright green. So green. Greener than Draco had ever seen them. They were beautiful. The moonlight reflected in them and made them shine with green innocence. It made Draco breathless.  
  
Harry smiled a little as he sat on Draco's thighs. Draco noted that Harry weighed very little. His weight on him felt so right though. Harry's fingers now travelled down his cheek, all the way down to his chin. They stopped there and Harry came closer. His eyes were unbelievably huge and green. Then it was a blur of green and Harry's scent was so strong around him. He still didn't move. When he felt Harry's hot breath against his lips he wanted to close his eyes but he forced them to stay open.  
  
He saw Harry's own eyes flutter and then the dark lashes brushed his red cheeks and his eyes remained closed.  
  
When he felt Harry's upper lip against his bottom lip he wanted to shout. The word 'slow' now had an entirely different meaning for him. He still didn't move. He couldn't. He just let Harry explore his lips.  
  
The dark-haired boy slowly ran his tongue over Draco's lips but he didn't deepen the kiss immediately. Draco opened his lips for him but Harry didn't enter. This only made Draco even more frustrated but he still didn't move. He let Harry do as he pleased with his lips, while his need just grew stronger by the second.  
  
He felt Harry press their chests together and he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. He closed them tightly, giving himself over to the pleasure that was Harry on top of him, kissing his lips slowly, savouring the taste of him.  
  
Harry's fingers travelled down to his throat and gave it feather light caresses. Then it got lost in his hair. He had noticed that Harry had some sort of obsession with his hair. His hands were always in it, caressing it. It usually made Draco smile. Now he just shivered and closed his eyes even tighter.  
  
He finally remembered how to move. His arms came up to rest around Harry's waist. His tongue brushed against Harry's own as slowly as Harry's own. He felt the electricity running through his veins tearing on his blood vessels. It was too much. He wanted to throw Harry to the floor and just take him right there, right then, without preparation, without thinking about not hurting Harry.  
  
But he didn't. He would never. It wouldn't be as good. Harry would not be willing. A willing Harry was so much better, much more important than satisfying his need as fast as he could. It was much sweeter, much more right.  
  
He was amazed by the power of emotions that was almost like fire around them. He had never felt like this. He had done this before and he had never felt like he needed to protect the other person, like he needed to feel the pleasure of the other, almost more than feeling his own pleasure.  
  
Harry's lips left his own and he heard himself whimper a little at the loss. Harry panted heavily but wasted no time. His hands found the top button on Draco's shirt and opened it slowly. Then came the next one and Draco started to feel like there were millions of buttons on the damned thing. His arms tightened around Harry's waist, making Harry grind into him even more.  
  
Harry bent down again and gave him small, teasing kisses on the lips. When the shirt was finally unbuttoned, Harry started to kiss and nibble on his earlobe. Draco cried out and his hands went to unbutton Harry's shirt.  
  
Only Harry didn't have any buttons on his shirt. This made Draco frustrated. On top of that, he wore a turtleneck shirt. This only made Draco become even more frustrated. He wanted to tear off the offending piece of clothing.  
  
All thoughts disappeared though as Harry started to lick and suck on his neck. He did it so slowly; Draco thought people with a lot more patience would have gone insane a long time ago. He tugged on Harry's shirt impatiently, wishing for it to disappear so he could feel Harry's skin against his own, yet not wanting the kissing and sucking of his neck to stop.  
  
His hands reached under Harry's shirt and caressed the other boy's back slowly, then moving over to his sides and to his stomach. He decided this would have to do for now. His hands found Harry's nipples and he began to toy with them. Harry moaned against his neck and grinded his hips into his own, making him feel just how much he wanted him. Draco grinned and kept teasing Harry with feather light caresses.  
  
Finally when Harry could take it no more he stopped marking Draco and panted heavily, looking into those silver pools. Draco's eyes were so full of lust and need. Harry could see how close he was to losing his patience. He could see how he struggled, fighting a losing battle.  
  
He smiled a sly little smile and started to lift the hem of his own shirt. Slowly he took his shirt off and revealed his naked upper body. If Draco had a hard time controlling himself before, now he was closer than ever to jumping Harry.  
  
Harry saw the expression on Draco's face and his smile became wider. He tossed the shirt and it landed on the floor a few feet from them. Draco was still looking at him with indescribable hunger and he decided that now was the time to take Draco's shirt off completely. He gently helped Draco out of it and tossed it to join his own abandoned shirt.  
  
Once again Harry leaned forward and brought their lips together while his hands explored Draco's naked upper body. The kiss was a little fiercer now, since none of them could hold back anymore. Their tongues were battling for dominance but none of them was winning. Draco had his hands in Harry's jet- black hair. When Harry ground into him he groaned, breaking the kiss. Both their breaths were ragged and Harry caressed his face softly.  
  
"Draco.......want you...." Was all he said and Draco understood what he meant. He let go of him for a moment and Harry sat down on the floor between Draco's legs again, only this time he pulled Draco on top of him as he lay down. He spread his legs to make room for Draco.  
  
Draco wasted no time. He started kissing Harry first on the lips then he moved lower, to his ear, his neck. He left small red marks all over it, marking Harry as his while he muttered only one word.  
  
"Mine."  
  
Harry shut his eyes tight and buried his fingers in Draco's hair. Draco's lips were now on his collarbone, moving down his chest, sucking and nipping on his flesh. He wanted him so much now. The feel of Draco's lips all over him was just too much. As the blonde's lips reached one of his nipples, a strangled cry left his lips.  
  
Draco stopped immediately, thinking he might have done something wrong. When he saw the look of absolute pleasure and need on Harry's face he smiled and bent down to keep the sweet torture.  
  
When he was done toying with one nipple he moved over to the other and giving it the same treatment. Harry was writhing beneath him with pleasure. He had never experienced something quite as pleasurable as this. He had never felt so close to someone. Never wanted someone this much. Draco was so perfect. Like he understood just what it was that would make him go insane with pleasure and need.  
  
Draco's mouth was moving even lower on his stomach. It stopped at his navel and he dipped his tongue in it. Harry gave a strange noise, something between a laugh and a moan. Draco looked up to him and smiled a cruel little smile.  
  
"Ticklish, Potter?" he asked and did the same thing again. Harry was squirming beneath him laughing and moaning at once. Draco found this amusing and arousing all at once. He toyed with Harry's navel a little more, until Harry was begging for mercy. Then he lifted his head and looked Harry in the eyes.  
  
"Ready?" he asked silently.  
  
Harry looked at him and his cheeks became even redder. He nodded as Draco let his fingers slide to the waistband of his pants. Harry did the same to Draco. At the same time they started unzipping each others pants and moving them down the others hips. Unfortunately Harry could reach no longer so he let Draco take off his pants slowly. Then he waited until Draco took of the rest of his own pants. The blonde tossed them to join their shirts and he proceeded to take off his own shoes as well as Harry's.  
  
When he was done he looked at Harry again, searching for any sign of regret. When he didn't find any he started to caress the others sides and stomach, soothing him and trying to make Harry as comfortable as possible. His hands moved lower to the dark-haired boy's boxers and the whole time he was watching Harry's face.  
  
Slowly Draco removed the last of Harry's clothing, caressing the boy's thighs while doing so. His eyes were still on Harry's.  
  
When the final piece of clothing was also in the heap of clothes Draco sat down between Harry's spread legs and looked into the green pools of the boy's eyes. Harry shivered a little and he wasn't sure if it was because of the slightly chilly air against his skin or that he was nervous or perhaps the excitement of the moment.  
  
Draco's hands caressed Harry's exposed skin. He loved the feel of the baby- soft skin under his palms. He caressed Harry's shoulders, his chest, his side, hips and his thighs. His hands disappeared under Harry's thighs to stroke the skin there. Harry whimpered slightly and squirmed under his touch.  
  
"Draco......" he whispered and Draco removed his hands from their place on Harry's body. He started removing his own boxers. His heart was now beating like never before. He gulped as he pulled the boxers off completely and tossed them to join the rest of their clothing.  
  
Now both of them were naked and Draco was a little nervous. He saw the same emotion in Harry's eyes and he reminded himself that this was Harry's first time. That meant Harry came first, so he would feel comfortable. It was more important than anything else right now.  
  
He leaned down and positioned himself between Harry's legs, so he was lying on top of Harry yet not crushing him. He wanted to scream with pleasure when their bodies made contact. Harry's baby skin against his own. Harry's skin all over his body. It warmed him. Hell, it burned him. Such innocence, and it was all his.  
  
Harry's eyes were half closed and he was still shivering. His cheeks were flushed and his lips were swollen from his kisses. The skin on his neck was also covered in his marks. It was a mind-blowing sight.  
  
"Harry.......you're so beautiful. I want you, Harry." He whispered to the dark- haired boy in a soft voice. He wanted to make Harry stop shivering. He wanted to make him feel secure. He brushed away a few strands of hair from Harry's forehead. The boy had closed his eyes.  
  
"Harry, open your eyes. I want you to look at me." He whispered, his breath caressing Harry's lips. He watched as Harry's eyes opened slowly. He seemed so unsure but he did as Draco asked.  
  
"That's it. Don't be scared, Harry. There's nothing to be scared of. We're going slow, remember?" he said smiling at Harry, reassuring him that everything was fine. Harry nodded slightly and took a deep breath, relaxing a little more.  
  
Draco was being so sweet. He didn't feel so tense anymore and slowly he stopped shivering, while Draco caressed his face, his hair and his shoulders.  
  
Draco had said he was beautiful. It was so good to hear. He knew Draco meant what he said. He had never thought it would be like this. He had never thought Draco would be so caring and gentle, so....loving. Like Harry was all that mattered. It felt so right. The voice, saying 'No!', never came and Harry felt more relaxed than ever before.  
  
Slowly he lifted one of his hands and caressed Draco's face the same way the blonde was caressing him. The hand was travelling down to Draco's neck and then down his back, all the way down to his butt.  
  
Draco smiled at Harry and his own hands now started moving downward too. He bent down and claimed Harry's lips with his own. The kiss was slow and exploring at first but then it grew more passionate and soon both boys were breathless and had to break the kiss.  
  
Now Draco's hand brushed against Harry's entrance and Harry cried out in both pleasure and surprise. He started shivering again. This time though Draco didn't let him become nervous. He kissed his lips and face over and over while he started to prepare Harry. He decided that Harry needed some distraction from what he was doing. Even with the constant kissing, Harry started whimpering as he started to prepare him.  
  
"Shh.....it'll be all right." he said in a concerned voice. He didn't want to hurt the other boy.  
  
Harry was amazed by the tenderness in his voice and he stopped whimpering and shaking. It felt good, he realized. Whatever Draco was doing to him was good. He felt pleasure mixing with the slight pain and overpowering it. He moaned and threw his arms around Draco's neck, kissing the other boy deeply.  
  
Finally they pulled away from each other for air and Draco decided that he couldn't wait any longer. He looked into Harry's eyes as if asking him if it was all right to proceed and Harry nodded slightly, parting his legs even more for him.  
  
Draco positioned himself at his entrance and he bent down to give Harry another kiss. When he began moving Harry moaned but he didn't release the boy's lips. He wouldn't let Harry become insecure. He would keep kissing away all of Harry's fears until Harry relaxed again and by then they were joined. He looked at Harry's face and he let Harry get used to the feeling while he was thinking about how rare a sight he was watching right now.  
  
Harry looked absolutely amazing right now. He felt privileged to be the one to see him like that. He was the first one and this sight was only his. Harry belonged to him. The boy beneath him was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He was the one that had the privilege to show him the joys of the human body and was the first one to enjoy the boy's warmth, his sweet skin.  
  
When he saw Harry was relaxed and looked like he would burst any minute he started moving and that was when the whole world around them got lost. Time stopped existing and there was only him and Harry. Someone, he didn't know which one of them, was moaning loudly, over and over. Maybe it was both of them. All he could do now was feel. Feel the warmth that was Harry. Feel it all around him. Fell his soft skin all around him.  
  
Harry clung to Draco and he whispered his name over and over again. Draco was inside him, in more ways than one. It felt like they were one and the same. They were inseparable and Harry felt so secure and warm, like never before. Together they were one and they were so strong. He heard Draco call his name and he was pulled away into total bliss. They were both there and he felt like the two of them really became one in that minute. Everything was white and he felt pleasure like he had never felt before. He felt Draco in him and all around him. There was just him and Draco being one.  
  
Slowly the intense feeling ebbed away and he found himself back in the Piano Room with Draco on top of him, whispering breathless, sweet words into his ear. He was caressing his cheeks.  
  
"Oh, Harry.......you were so wonderful. Harry, Harry......you are beautiful. You are the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on.......Harry..." he continued in the same way, making Harry feel special and cared for. Made him feel ......loved.  
  
He smiled and whispered the same kind of sweet words into Draco's ear, caressing the blonde's hair and shoulders. He felt so tired but he didn't want to sleep yet. He wanted to see Draco some more. His body had other ideas as his eyes closed, almost on their own and he slowly and unwillingly, drifted off to sleep with Draco still on top of him, his words ringing in his ears.  
  
Not too long after Harry fell asleep Draco moved to lie beside the other boy and he covered them both into a blanket he had conjured up from his own shirt. He snuggled up to Harry and held him close to his own body. Slowly he joined Harry in the world of dreams.  
  
~*~  
  
The morning sun hit the windows and through them it made Harry's eyes open slowly. He felt warm and comfortable. There was someone lying next to him. Or was it something? What was it? It felt so strange. Bits of the night that had passed came back to him.  
  
"D-Draco...?" he asked as he sat up, rubbing his eyes so he would be able to see what or who it was that was lying beside him under the blanket. This thing felt so hairy, not at all like Draco.  
  
He opened his eyes and stared down at the mop of white fur lying beside him. His eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. He could not believe his eyes.  
  
"W-Wolfie?!" he shrieked, looking down at the sleeping wolf beside him.  
  
A/N: *hides in a corner* Oh.....My....God! I can't believe I wrote that! Please don't flame me! Don't kill me! I'm going to hide in a corner for the rest of my life! I am so embarrassed! This was my first sex-scene EVER! And hell it was so hard writing this! I have been writing all day and now when I finally finished it......I can't believe I did that! OMG!! This is the end of the world I tell you! So how was it? Was it really that bad? Because I tried to make it all right. I was *really* trying. So tell me what you think about it! *Goes off to her favourite hiding place and lives on all the cake she has gotten from the reviewers.* 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Not mine. Please don't sue me!  
  
Warning: DH slash. Obviously. Some BD too. And this one I always forget; OotP spoilers.  
  
A/N: *comes out of her safe little corner* Hi everyone! Wow! The positive response to that last chapter was absolutely amazing! I was all giddy and so happy! I think my friends and family hate me now. All I could talk about for two days was my wonderful reviews! I kept showing them to my brother, who was absolutely disgusted with my writing. Well, I can't really blame him. He *is* a guy. And guys don't usually like this kind of stories. The poor thing tries to cope. *pats her brothers head* Nevertheless, he was happy for me. That is all that counts. And I was ecstatic! Thank you all! I was blushing like an idiot every time I read your reviews! Now I don't feel all that bad about the sex scene either. Though I can't read it. I read it once after I wrote it and I was blushing like an idiot and I could not believe I wrote something like that. Now don't get me wrong. I *have* read sex scenes between Draco and Harry before but it's so different when you read your own writing. Oh well. I won't bother you with my stupid rant now. Here is the next chapter!  
  
Chapter 14:  
  
Harry could not believe his eyes. He watched, frozen with horror, as the wolf opened its eyes and turned to him, looking very sleepy.  
  
Those eyes! Harry's heart was beating fast and he could hardly breathe. What was going on? What was this supposed to mean? Why was Wolfie here? Where was Draco? Why did Wolfie have eyes exactly like Draco's? What the *hell* was going on?  
  
Millions and millions of questions flooded his mind and he just wanted to stand up and demand an answer but he knew that even if tried to stand, he would just fall again.  
  
The wolf was now very awake and it stood up quickly and backed away from him. The silver eyes were wide with horror and it didn't seem to know what to do. Harry wanted an answer. He wanted it *now*. He wanted to run and hide. He wanted to stay and demand an answer but how could a wolf give him any answers? He wanted to know where Draco was.  
  
Slowly Wolfie seemed to get over the horrid shock and for a while the white wolf just stood in front of him, seemingly waiting for Harry's reaction. When it didn't come it started to move towards him. It moved very slowly. One step at the time and it stopped from time to time to make sure Harry wouldn't start screaming or something terrible like that.  
  
Harry was just standing there, his eyes looked wild and he looked on as the wolf slowly walked up to him. This was not happening. He was dreaming. Yes, that must be it. Things like this didn't happen. No, no, no. No way. This was just way too weird. This was a dream. A very strange kind of dream. The kind of dream you can't decide whether it's a nightmare or just a very weird dream. Yes, definitely a dream. Why would something like this happen to him anyway?  
  
As Wolfie reached him he sank down to his knees and reached out a hand to him. He didn't even notice that he was shaking. He felt cold and hot at the same time. Why? What a strange feeling.  
  
As his fingertips made contact with the wolf's white fur he jumped slightly and drew back his hand like he had just burned it. He moved back until his back hit the wall and he drew his knees up in front of him.  
  
"No.......no, no, no....." he whispered over and over again. This was real. No! It could not be real. Why was Wolfie here? Why was he looking at him with Draco's eyes? Draco's eyes.......Where was Draco?  
  
"Draco?" he whispered, more to himself than anyone. Why wasn't Draco here? He wanted Draco to be here and tell him that everything was all right that.....that.....What did he want to hear from Draco?  
  
No, it didn't matter what Draco said. He just had to be there. And Wolfie.....Wolfie was supposed to be outside by the lake. Yes. Because that was where Wolfie belonged. Not here. In a room. In the same room where he and Draco had......had spent the night.  
  
Suddenly the wolf in front of him started to change. He watched, his eyes wide with surprise and horror as the face slowly turned from a wolf's face into a human face. The white fur was replaced with milky, white skin and the body changed too. There was no tail anymore, no ears. No more fur. Just milky skin and blonde, silky hair on the head. And those eyes. The same eyes. Draco's eyes. They were all Draco's. The eyes, the hair he loved so much, the lips, the body. All Draco's. It was Draco. There was no Wolfie any more. There was only Draco.  
  
"Draco..." he whispered the name as the other boy crawled closer to him. They didn't touch though. Draco was looking at him intently. His eyes looked so vulnerable. No more malice, no more arrogance, no more shields. Just honest fear.  
  
Harry reached up to stroke his cheeks. He didn't even realize he was doing it until he felt the soft skin under his fingertips. It was real. It was really Draco. The boy was really standing in front of him. Draco.....  
  
"Draco......Draco..." he repeated while he moved closer to embrace the other boy. He took him in his arms and ran his hands through the silky hair and down his back. He loved the feeling of the boy's skin. He inhaled his scent. There was something strong and unfamiliar about it. Though it was pleasant in a way. He knew it was the scent of last night's activities and it made him relax a little. He kissed the boy's shoulder and tightened his embrace around him.  
  
Draco was absolutely buffed with surprise. Harry was holding him? He was kissing his shoulder? Even after what he had seen- didn't the boy have any questions? Didn't he want to know what was going on? Potter must have lost it. Mmm, but damn that was good. He was now sucking gently on his neck and nibbling the flesh. Yes, yes, yes. Dear sweet Merlin, this was good. He moaned slightly, bringing his arms around Harry's neck to return the embrace.  
  
Then the sucking and licking ended abruptly and he heard Harry chuckle. It grew into hysterical laughter. Soon Harry was having a hard time breathing, he was laughing so hard. What the hell was going on?  
  
"Oh....oh, Draco...." He said between laughs. This would have turned Draco on in the blink of an eye had Harry not been laughing like some crazy lunatic. As it was it was just weird and it made him feel uncomfortable.  
  
"Oh, Draco.......I...I had this weird dream.....you were....this...wolf..." and he just couldn't seem to stop laughing. Oh, yes. Of course things would not go so easily. Harry thought he was dreaming? Well, that was a good thing, right? Harry thought it was a dream. He didn't know that the whole thing actually did happen. Draco was not even sure why it had happened. Suddenly he was just lying there, beside Harry and he was in his wolf form. Things like that had happened before. Not often but it had happened. There was always something that triggered such a thing. Like anger or hate. Some sort of strong emotion. Since he was a Malfoy he was not supposed to show strong emotions. That was why he didn't transform very often. It had only happened a few times before.  
  
What he didn't understand was why he only transformed *after* they had had sex. If anything he should have transformed during the whole thing. But of course he had kept the emotions in check then. This was confusing.  
  
"Draco?" he heard Potter's voice call his name and he returned to reality. He noticed that Potter had moved away a little. He wasn't holding him anymore and he was not laughing anymore. In fact he looked very serious. A little too serious for his liking. What had happened?  
  
"It....this thing just now.......it was no dream.....was it?" the raven-haired boy's voice was calm but it was the sort of calmness that told you that any moment now something else would come. He was probably going to yell. Maybe cry. Something horrid like that. A shiver ran down Draco's back and he looked into Harry's eyes uncertainly. He shook his head slowly and looked at the floor, waiting for Harry's response.  
  
Nothing happened. He couldn't hear shouting or crying. Nothing. There was silence and nothing else. He could hear his own heart going wild in his chest and he was sure the sound it made echoed in the silent room.  
  
He lifted his eyes to look at Harry. The boy was just sitting there with a blank expression. He was looking at him, looking much like a statue. It was so unnerving. It was even more annoying than the shouts he expected. Why wasn't he saying anything? Why was he just sitting there?  
  
"Would you care to explain....how.....what.....Could you just explain what the hell happened?" Harry asked then, sounding calm at first but it was very obvious that he was losing patience. Draco sighed. He did not want Harry to start screaming or anything. He understood now that this was bound to happen. He should have realized that and he should not have gotten involved with Potter in any way. Now he had to take the consequences.  
  
"Well......umm....I guess you could say that I'm a wolf. Well, not a regular wolf. Not like the ones you find in the forest. I.....well....umm, I was made one." He was stammering! Damn the stupid brat and his stupid questions! He was still a Malfoy and he was not supposed to be stammering! What kind of 'morning after' was this anyway?!  
  
"What? What do you mean you were 'made one'? Can't you at least give me a normal answer? Like, 'I'm an unauthorized animagus.' Or some other crap like that? Why am I always the one getting into situations like this? Why can't one thing be normal in my life? Why?" Harry was now screaming at the top of his voice and his cheeks were redder by the second. He looked like he was about to blow up any second. Perhaps drop down dead because of lack of air. But it didn't seem like he was about to stop screaming anytime soon.  
  
"Why is it always me? Do the Gods have some kind of grudge against me or what? Wasn't it enough that Voldemort killed my parents so I had to live with my stupid relatives for eleven years? Nooooo! They just had to plot some more and kill Sirius too! Take the one person away that really was like a parent to me! And as if that wasn't enough, they had to make me become attracted to you! *YOU* of all people! The one that is supposed to be my sworn enemy! Why?! Can you answer me? Oh, but of course that wasn't enough for them either! Because I got over that! So they just had to make some freak out of you, have you stalk me in your wolf form, probably so you could have some fun laughing at me behind my back! Well I've had it! I'm not participating in this sick game anymore! I hope you are happy now!" he said that last bit, looking up at the ceiling, looking like he was talking to whatever creators that might be listening up there.  
  
Draco was now feeling very uncomfortable with the whole situation. He had never seen Potter so upset. He was feeling guilty for some reason he didn't even want to think about right now. He felt like it was entirely his fault that Potter was standing here, shouting his head off. Well it was sort of his fault but that was beside the point. He should have never started this thing. One thing that was circling inside his mind was what Potter had said about him being a freak. That actually hurt pretty badly. He could not decide what to think about that. Whether he should be angry or sad.  
  
"Y-you think I'm a freak?" he asked, looking at the floor, feeling lost. He didn't even care about his Malfoy pride too much. Otherwise he would not have let himself stutter for the second time that morning.  
  
Harry seemed to freeze at that comment and most of his anger was gone in a split second. He was very confused. He had not meant to say that. He was just so frustrated with all the crazy things that had happened lately. This was just the last drop.  
  
He stood there for what felt like an eternity, looking at Draco, who had now raised his head to look at him. He studied the other boy's eyes and what he found there confused him even more. He saw the remnants of his shattered mask. He saw the hurt and disappointment in his eyes. He also saw something he could not identify but somehow he knew it had to do with him. Something bitter started to grow in his chest and he really wished that he could just forget about all this and just.......Aw, to hell with it all! He really wanted to take the boy into his arms and just....forget.  
  
But he couldn't. Not right now. He had to get away.  
  
"I...I'm sorry.......I......I just.....I have to get out of here." He said, more to himself that to Draco.  
  
Only now did he notice that he was still very naked and so was Draco. He blushed furiously and began to get dressed at a frantic pace. He felt Draco's eyes burn holes into his back, but he didn't turn around. He couldn't. He knew that if he did he would never get out of here. And he just had to get out!  
  
Without even a glance at the blonde boy he ran for the painting and left the room as fast as possible.  
  
Draco looked at him the whole time and even when the painting swung closed behind him, he kept looking at the spot where Harry disappeared. He almost expected the boy to turn around and tell him it was all a joke. But he left. Draco almost wished that the painting would open and Harry would run back inside, telling him he didn't mean any of this.  
  
After Merlin only knows how much time, he sighed deeply and slowly slid to the floor. He buried his face in his hands and closed his eyes. He didn't cry though. After all pride forgotten or not, he still *had* some.  
  
So this was the end of his little fun with Harry Potter. Well, at least he had something to tell the grandchildren. But right now it didn't feel funny at all. Actually, if he wanted to be totally honest with himself, and he didn't, he had to admit that this feeling wasn't very nice at all. He just wanted to lie down and sleep forever. Or at least until this feeling disappeared.  
  
He got dressed and walked to his dorm. It was still pretty early and the rest of the school would not be back before dinner.  
  
When he was in his dorm he went to take a shower. He really needed one after last night. Besides he just wanted to forget that the whole thing had happened. He wanted to remove all evidence from it. This was really not how he had imagined the 'morning after' to be.  
  
He started to take off his trousers and threw them in a corner, not caring about being tidy. Then he got to his shirt and started to unbutton it. At least he would have, only the shirt didn't have any buttons. That was weird. He could clearly remember the way Potter unbuttoned his shirt last night. No, no! Bad image! But really, how did the buttons disappear?  
  
He looked down at the shirt he was wearing. A red turtleneck. How the....?! This was Potter's shirt! No, no, no! This meant Potter must have taken his own shirt.  
  
Suddenly he remembered last night again, when he conjured up a blanket from his shirt and covered them both. The charm must have ended when they were both awake. And since it probably was the nearest thing around Potter, he must have taken it.  
  
He took off the shirt and tossed viciously into a corner. He did not want to think about it! He showered quickly, washing himself thoroughly, so every piece of evidence would disappear from his body. He scrubbed himself until his white skin was red. Only then did he get out of the shower and dried himself off.  
  
Then he put on a pair of clean boxers and went to bed. He was so tired. He needed to sleep.  
  
However he couldn't. He was wondering what Potter was doing right now. He got angry with himself for thinking about the stupid git and turned around so he could try and sleep on his other side. That didn't help either.  
  
For two hours he tossed and turned like this. Finally he gave up and walked to the bathroom, absolutely furious and disgusted with himself for what he was about to do.  
  
He picked up the red shirt and looked at it with a disgusted grimace. It was so ugly. Trust Potter not to have any fashion sense whatsoever. And what was with the stupid Gryffindor colour? Sure he himself wore a lot of green but so what? At least his clothes looked good on him. This was just. So ugly. He didn't understand how the hell Potter managed to look so damn sexy in this.  
  
He scowled and left the bathroom. He crept into his bed again and snuggled into the covers, bringing the shirt close to his chest and inhaling the scent coming from it. Potter's scent. He didn't need much time and he was fast asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry was running along the corridors, back to the Gryffindor Common Room. He had to run, otherwise he might have been stupid enough to turn around and run back to the Piano Room. Back to Malfoy. He had to run. And run he did.  
  
Finally when door to his dorm swung closed behind him he let out a long breath. He had to be quiet. Seamus and Dean were sleeping in the same room and he did not want to wake them. He felt so very tired. He could barely keep his eyes open. He wanted to take a shower but he didn't have the powers to go to the bathroom.  
  
He started undressing and when he got to his shirt he realized it wasn't his shirt. He was wearing a black button-down shirt. Why was he wearing this?  
  
He groaned when realization hit him and took off the shirt as fast as he could. He did not want to think about Malfoy. He did not want to think about last night. He just wanted to sleep.  
  
He crawled into the bed and closed the curtains around it. He snuggled into his covers and without even realizing it he clutched the black shirt close to his chest. Apparently he did take it off but forgot to actually toss it into the darkest corner as he had planned. Moments later he was asleep.  
  
He woke up a few hours later because Seamus and Dean got up and even though the two tried to be as quiet as possible he still woke up.  
  
He didn't want to let them know that he was awake. He wasn't ready to speak to anyone. He knew he wouldn't be able to be like usual. His odd behaviour would just lead to questions he really didn't want to answer right now.  
  
Dean stuck his head in to see if Harry was still asleep but since Harry was seemingly still asleep he decided not to bother the boy. He and Seamus left for breakfast and Harry tried to get back to sleep, Draco's shirt still clutched against his chest.  
  
When he woke up again it was to hushed voices. He opened his eyes, feeling very confused and sleepy still. When he heard his name he began to listen to the conversation.  
  
"I don't know. He's been asleep all day. We didn't really want to bother him. I checked on him a few hours ago and he seemed all right. No fever or anything. I think he just might have exhausted himself somehow. Maybe he couldn't fall asleep or something." That was Dean's voice. He seemed a little worried.  
  
"This is still way too weird. Even for Harry. Why would he sleep for a whole day?" Ron's voice. He too seemed to be worried. Had he really been out of it for so long? It must be around dinnertime. Since Ron and Hermione seemed to be back.  
  
"How was he behaving before this? Did he seem distant or something? I mean more distant than usual." That one was unmistakably Hermione's voice. Worry evident in her voice too. But she tried to figure out what was going on with Harry.  
  
"Actually, that's what makes us worried. He was normal. It was a little like getting some of the old Harry back. He was a lot more outgoing and he spent some time with us. That is why we are worried now. He woke up at the same time we did and we ate breakfast together and all. I don't understand why he wouldn't get up this morning. Dean checked on him this morning but he was still asleep and we didn't think much of it. We were certain he would be up by the time we got back but he was still asleep. And as Dean said, we didn't want to bother him, thinking that maybe he didn't want to be bothered." That was Seamus. He seemed worried just like the others but he also seemed a little guilty. Probably for not waking him. Though he was right. Harry would not have wanted to be woken.  
  
Slowly, Harry sat up in his bed. No voices were coming and he felt a little guilty too for making his friends worry. Slowly he moved the curtains to the side and was greeted with the worried expressions of his friends.  
  
He tried smiling at them but he failed. Partly because of lack of sleep and partly because he really didn't feel like smiling at all.  
  
"Harry! How are you!" he heard Hermione's voice and not even a second later he felt her arms tighten around his neck. He hugged back a little but he felt that breathing was now very difficult.  
  
"H-Hermione.......air...." he gasped as he tried to breathe. Hermione let go of him and sat down beside him on the bed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry. It's just that I'm so happy to see you. Are you all right? Dean and Seamus told us that you have been sleeping all day. You're not sick are you?" she rambled and looked both happy and worried at the same time. She was happy to see Harry again.  
  
Ron was now sitting on the bed too, greeting Harry with a smile, looking as worried as Hermione. Dean and Seamus left the room so the three of them would be able to have a little time for themselves.  
  
"Don't worry, guys. I'm fine. I just couldn't sleep tonight and.....well I guess I slept a little longer than intended." Harry said, trying to look convincing but not rally succeeding, judging by the looks he got from both Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Are you sure you're all right? You know that we are here for you if you need to talk about something." Ron said.  
  
"I'm sure." The raven-haired boy answered, once again trying to look convincing. This time he seemed to succeed a little better since his friends dropped the subject and started to ask him about the holidays instead.  
  
They talked for a while. Ron and Hermione told Harry about what they had been doing and that everyone missed him terribly. They tried to get Harry down to the Great Hall for dinner but Harry didn't want to go.  
  
"Oh come on, Harry. I'm sure you haven't eaten all day. You need some food." His friends said. Harry really didn't want to go though. He didn't want to be near anybody and most of all. He didn't want to see Malfoy. He had successfully avoided thinking about him all day, thanks to the fact that he was sleeping. He really didn't want to ruin that now. Of course he didn't realize that he was till clutching the expensive shirt in his hands. Thankfully, Ron and Hermione hadn't noticed that.  
  
Ron and Hermione kept insisting on him going to the Great Hall though. So finally he had to give in. He didn't feel hungry at all. Quite the contrary. He felt nauseous. Now everyone was back at Hogwarts. He didn't know which would be worse. A Hall full of people, chatting happily about Christmas or an almost empty Hall with all the silence he needed to think about whatever he wanted to. Or in this case whatever he didn't want to.  
  
Apparently he didn't really have a choice in the matter though, he was quite certain he would be forced to think about the Malfoy-thing anyways. Even though he sat in a Hall full of happily chatting people.  
  
While he got dressed he could not avoid thinking about Malfoy and Wolfie. Now that he thought about it, he wasn't sure why he behaved like that. He wasn't sure why he started to shout. It wasn't such a big deal after all. So Malfoy was a wolf. So what? It might have been fun to tease him abut that too, telling him he wasn't all that pure-blooded, like he wanted to let it on. He could imagine Malfoy's face at a comment like that. He would probably not live to see the next day.  
  
This whole thing was just the last drop. He had gone through so much lately. He was just surprised and he wasn't sure how to react. He still didn't know what to think about this all. He should have asked for all the facts about this wolf-thingy, before he started shouting. As it was he didn't even know why Malfoy was a wolf. He had said he was made one. But Harry didn't understand why. For all he knew, this could have been some sort of plan on Malfoy's side. For all he knew he could have been working for Voldemort all along, trying to get information from him. Harry wasn't sure. He should have talked to Malfoy. But he was so angry. He still was.  
  
Malfoy had taken his virginity and Harry was not unwilling. Far from it in fact. That alone was annoying enough. And it had to mean something. Even if it only meant they were lovers, trying to satisfy their lust. It meant something. Harry had never in his whole life experienced anything quite as intense as last night. It was amazing. He never knew what it felt like being so close to someone. He wanted it and he didn't regret it. He still didn't. Even though he was mad at Malfoy and he was all confused, he couldn't regret it. He wanted it. He wanted Malfoy, as disturbing as that might have sounded to him in the past.  
  
Harry was now on his way down to the Common Room and he decided not to think about this anymore. Ron and Hermione were waiting for him and together they went to the Great Hall.  
  
~*~  
  
Blaise entered his dorm. He seemed to be the first one there. The others probably went to eat dinner right away. He wanted to see his pet first. He looked around in the darkness. The room seemed abandoned. He knew different though. He could smell Draco here. He was in his bed. Such a nice little coincidence. He smirked to himself as he approached the bed silently.  
  
Slowly he moved the hangings to the side and looked down at the blonde beauty, lying there before him. How he had missed seeing him. He missed seeing his beautiful blonde hair. He missed his silver eyes. He missed that sexy body. He smiled and reached out his hand to ouch the boy's face.  
  
As he did this a new scent entered his nostrils. A slightly familiar scent. One he knew he didn't like. He drew his hand back and looked around on the bed.  
  
There it was. A red shirt, tightly clutched to *his* pet's chest! Someone would pay dearly for this. That shirt was not Draco's. He could smell it. That same scent was all over Draco. *His* Draco! He took a deep breath, analysing the offending scent.  
  
Potter! It was Potter's scent. Potter had touched what was his. Again! This was only expected but it didn't make him any less angry. He could have screamed with fury now. He could have trashed the whole room, he could have woken Draco and show him how much he loved him. How much he needed him. That no one would *ever* be able to take him away from him again. Draco was his and his alone. No one had the right to touch him. Potter was going to pay dearly.  
  
But not just yet. Right now he had to control himself. Or else the whole plan he had sacrificed his whole vacation, developing, would go straight down the drain. He didn't want that. He had worked this plan to perfection and he wasn't about to screw it all up because Draco was hugging Potter's shirt.  
  
Quickly he regained his composure as best as he could and he let his fingertips touch the sleeping boy's face. Draco's eyes fluttered and he looked up at him drowsily. He rubbed his eyes with one hand; the other was still holding the disgusting shirt.  
  
"Who......umm.....Blaise?" he asked, sounding so delicate. He was so beautiful like this. All confused and vulnerable. Blaise sat down on the bed and bent forward, brushing his lips against Draco's cheek.  
  
"Yes, it's me my pet. Missed me?" he asked while he moved closer to Draco.  
  
Draco looked a little frightened. He was back, Blaise was back. He knew he would be back but that didn't make it any better. He didn't like it one bit and he didn't like the way Blaise was touching him like he belonged to him and no one else. It was unfair how he could not decide for himself who he wanted. He didn't like it. He didn't like Blaise. He backed away from the touch and sat up in the bed.  
  
The last person touching him in this way was Potter. That was all right. Potter was allowed to touch him like that. Because he wanted him to. He didn't want Blaise touching him. That was just wrong. Where was Potter? His mind was still clouded with sleep.  
  
Oh, right. How could he have forgotten? Potter didn't want anything to do with him now. Now that he knew what he was. How unfair. Stupid git!  
  
Blaise was not pleased with Draco's lack of response to his touch. The boy seemed if possible even more against the idea of Blaise touching him. It made him very angry. This was all Potter's fault. He would pay for this dearly. He promised himself that for the millionth time.  
  
"Come on, Draco. Let's go to the Great Hall. It's dinnertime." He said as he rose to his feet and brushed off his clothes. Draco looked at him and nodded.  
  
Slowly he got dressed, leaving Potter's shirt on his bed. Together they went to the Great Hall. Draco looked forward to seeing his friends. That would take his mind off Potter and perhaps he would even be able to get away from Blaise for a while. Though he was pretty sure that was only wishful thinking on his part.  
  
Dinner went by smoothly and Draco deliberately sat down between Crabbe and Goyle to get away from Blaise. The dark haired boy didn't seem too happy about that but soon he got engaged in a conversation with Pansy.  
  
Draco didn't eat very much, he talked a little to his friends and they told each other about their Christmases and the vacation, pointless things like that. After a while Draco rose to his feet and left the Great Hall. Not once during this time did he look to search out Potter. He was very proud of himself for that.  
  
He barely got out through the door when he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders, dragging him backwards, into a firm chest. He gasped and tried to turn around but he didn't have to try too hard because the person turned him around roughly and pushed him up against a wall.  
  
"Hello, my pet. You left without me. That was very insensitive of you. You are teasing me." Blaise said, his eyes flashing yellow.  
  
Oh how Draco cursed himself now. He was so stupid, he should have been smarter that leaving without his friends. He was practically begging for this to happen. He swallowed and looked into Blaise's yellow eyes. He saw the hunger in those eyes and he felt the fear rise in him rapidly. He knew Blaise was mad. He was crazy for Merlin's sake! He wouldn't let his fear show though.  
  
He didn't say a word. He didn't want to make Blaise even angrier. He didn't want to say what Blaise wanted to hear either. That would be beneath him.  
  
"Say you missed me, Dragon." He purred as he licked his ear. Draco was so disgusted. He didn't want to say it. No way!  
  
Blaise bit him in the ear, his hands were holding him still, the dark- haired boy's body pushed him up against the wall and held him there.  
  
No! He didn't want this. Why didn't Blaise understand that? They were standing in a damn hallway! Anyone would be able to come out any minute and see them. Didn't Blaise care?  
  
Apparently not, judging by the way he was now licking and biting his neck.  
  
"Say it, Dragon!" his voice was now harsh and insistent. He let his sharpened teeth sink into his flesh and Draco moaned in pain.  
  
Just then he heard a gasp and looked in the direction where it had come from.  
  
Potter! He was standing there, looking shocked and frightened. Blaise didn't notice though. He kept on biting him and drinking his blood. Draco whimpered again, looking right into Harry's horror-struck eyes.  
  
A/N: Well that's it for now. Sorry for being evil again. Don't hurt me. I am very happy that you liked the last chapter. This one took me over a week but that is because I have a lot of schoolwork lately and this will only get worse. I'm very sorry. I won't be able to update as often. I'll do my best though. I'll try to keep it at once every 10th day or so. Now push that attractive little button and review for goodness sake.  
  
Oh, but before I go. There was a review that I think I need to answer. It was from Argo_801. So here it goes. Draco isn't sub in the Draco/Harry relationship because. Well I don't know really. Besides right now he is sub to Blaise. If you could say that. Urmm....my point here is.... I do know I had one......Sorry, I'm a little slow. So the thing is that right now Draco isn't even thinking about challenging Blaise in any way. I won't tell you whether he will or won't do such a thing in the future because that would be revealing how the story will be developing. I like to make you people suffer. ^^ So just be patient and wait for the rest. Everything will be explained. Hopefully. Thank you for reading! Don't forget to review! I LOVE reviews. And thank you people for all the candy and cakes that I'm getting. I love sweet stuff! 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Don't own them, don't sue!  
  
Warning: DH slash, some BD slash and all the usual stuff.  
  
A/N: It has come to my attention that people *really* don't like the fact that Blaise has the upper hand on Draco. Well, I guess I can't help it. I don't like it either but that is how I planned this story, for Draco to be submissive to Blaise. Even though he doesn't want to. The reason for this being, that he now has low self-confidence when it comes to Blaise and the fact that he lost against him all those years ago. Plus, there are also rules inside their little community. Blaise *is* their leader. Draco may be the Slytherin prince and all that; it doesn't matter in comparison to the fact that Blaise is the leader of their pack. I thought I was clear when I explained that in the story and I'm very sorry if I wasn't. I'm sorry if you people don't like it. I changed my idea a little because of the complaints but not too much. I can't really turn the whole plotline around because of a few complaints, it wouldn't work out fine. So those of you who decide that you don't like my story and won't keep reading it because of the Blaise thingy.... I can't stop you I guess. Thank you for reading so far anyway. Now on with the story.  
  
Chapter 15:  
  
Harry was standing in the doorway to the Great Hall with his mouth slightly open. His eyes were wide with shock at the sight that was Draco Malfoy being ravished by Blaise Zabini. Was this really happening? After everything he had already gotten through?  
  
He couldn't decide on what he was feeling at first. It was like a dream. He didn't even know if it was a good one or a bad one.  
  
Draco was pushed up against a wall by Zabini and the dark haired boy was biting his neck. By the looks of it he was biting pretty hard too. There were mall traces of blood on Draco's neck. Right where his own markings were from the night before.  
  
That made him feel something. He felt light-headed and the world was disappearing only to become white. Why was this happening? Why was Blaise calling Draco "Dragon"? Why was he telling him to say that he missed him? What right did he have?  
  
Draco's eyes met his own in that second and he heard the boy whimper before he closed those eyes.  
  
Why was he letting Blaise do that to him? Harry didn't understand. He was nailed to the spot and he didn't know how to react. All he knew was the bitter taste in his mouth and the tears that clouded his vision so he couldn't see the scene before him any longer.  
  
He turned around and ran away. He couldn't stand it anymore. He ran through corridors he had never seen and he didn't really see them now either. His tears were falling uncontrollably and he didn't even notice. He didn't hear his sobs or anything else.  
  
All he could see was Blaise biting and sucking on Draco's neck, on the same neck he had marked. And all he heard was Draco's little whimper.  
  
He didn't understand why but it just hurt him so much he couldn't stand it. The fact that Draco was letting that slimy bastard do that to him. Because why would he let Blaise do that to him unless he wanted it?  
  
Harry sat down in the middle of a dark and abandoned corridor and buried his face in his hands. Now he was aware of the fact that he was crying but he didn't care.  
  
He felt so cheated. So abandoned and so used. He didn't understand these feelings. Why was he feeling like this? Malfoy was his rival. The fact that they had shared a few tender moments did not change any of that. He didn't even want anything to change. It was all just passion between them. No love. Of course Draco had others on the side. Why wouldn't he?  
  
He was good-looking, sexy, even charming in a very twisted way. He was one hell of a kisser he knew exactly what he wanted and he knew exactly how to please a guy. He was cold and so hot at the same time. He was everything Harry wasn't and everything he.....  
  
"Everything I what?" Harry asked himself silently. Though the answer was already clear in his head.  
  
Draco was everything he wanted to have. He knew things about him he was sure no one else knew. These things were not things one would know by asking a person. Not things like what his middle name was. He might not know what kind of hair colour his father's cousin's children had or what his room looked like.  
  
He knew more important things. Things like how gentle he could be with you when you were uncertain. He was sure Draco had never been like that with anyone else but him. He hoped. He didn't want the boy to be like that with anyone. He didn't understand why he was being so selfish and childishly possessive over Draco. He knew they weren't more than lovers. It was all about mutual need, mutual sexual frustration. Nothing more.  
  
Harry now realized that, somewhere along the way some other needs than just the sexual one were satisfied while he was with Draco. The need of having someone close to you and show you tenderness and..... love. Just be there for you with open arms and take you in.  
  
Losing that now was what felt so bad. It hurt the most. That was the feeling that made him angry because he knew what it was and let himself be deluded into thinking that it was something more.  
  
He was mad at Draco too for doing this him. This was his fault after all. Why did he let things go this far when he was Blaise? Why did he let that sleazy bastard touch him? Was Harry so bad? Draco seemed to be dominated by Blaise. Was that what Draco wanted? Being dominated by someone? Harry didn't have much experience but he could do that if Draco wanted that.  
  
Why did everything have to be so damn messed up? He didn't know wrong from right anymore. He didn't know what to think of this whole situation. He knew he was being so silly for even thinking about thinking of this at all.  
  
"Thinking about thinking of....what? Now I'm confusing myself." Harry thought to himself as he dried his tears.  
  
He decided that crying wasn't going to solve anything. It was just silly and he would not think about Draco ever again. Well, at least not until he was going to have to see him in class or in the Great Hall.  
  
So Draco had more lovers than him. So what? It didn't matter. He should have known. Though he wasn't going to be one of many. It was fun while it lasted but now it was over.  
  
He rose to his feet and started trying to find his way back to Gryffindor Tower, the rule about not thinking about Draco long forgotten as he planned how he would show the bastard that he was dominant and how he would chop Blaise's nuts into tiny pieces and feed them to hungry pixies.  
  
Finally he made it back to Gryffindor Tower and he was surprised that it wasn't as difficult as he had thought it would be. He walked up the stairs to his dorm. He was muttering all kinds of strange things and he didn't even notice Ron and Hermione sitting on a couch, looking at him worriedly.  
  
He was just confused and he really had to be alone. By now his mood had probably changed fifty times from angry to sad to depressed and then back to angry and confused and just round and round in circles on an emotional rollercoaster.  
  
He decided that the best thing would be if he just went to bed early. Maybe he would be able to sleep. He doubted though. And he was right.  
  
~*~  
  
When Draco opened his eyes again, Potter was already gone. Blaise had not even noticed that Potter was there. He just kept licking the wound he had created with his teeth.  
  
Draco felt like throwing up and the fact that Potter had left without so much as a word made him angry somehow. The last he saw before he had closed his eyes were the green pools of Potter's eyes. They looked so sad. This only served for Draco's anger to grow even more and the disgusting feeling of Blaise's tongue, digging its way into the wound did not help one bit. He just wanted Blaise to stop. He wanted to run after Harry and tell him.... tell him....something. Anything. He just needed to see him and tell him that.... Well, he would come up with something to say once he was there.  
  
By now he was so frustrated with anger and the need to get the slimy, disgusting and intruding tongue from his neck.  
  
"Come on Dragon, tell me you missed me." He heard Blaise's sickly sweet voice.  
  
That was the last drop. He put his hands on the other boy's chest and pushed as hard as he could. This resulted in Blaise falling on his back with a loud thud. Draco saw his chance and started running in the direction he saw Harry leave.  
  
But not before he turned around and shouted loudly at the surprised boy.  
  
"I don't like you that way Blaise! I never have and I never will! I'm not your mate! You don't even want me to be your damn mate. You just want a toy to play with! Well I won't be your damn toy! Find someone else!" he turned and started running again.  
  
He ran for what seemed like hours, trying to find Harry but he couldn't. Harry had disappeared. There was nothing he could do about it. Somehow he knew that if he didn't find Harry as soon as possible then there was no way he would be able to get out of this mess. Whatever it was. He just knew that whatever Harry thought was going on between him and Blaise was not a good thing and it would surely result in the goody-goody little Gryffindor to break their little liaison off. He knew that he didn't want that. Why he didn't want it was an entirely different question and he wasn't ready to answer it.  
  
However he could not find Harry and finally he was so exhausted he just had to sit down. He was sure he had been searching for hours now, not stopping once.  
  
He sat down in a corner and breathed heavily. He leaned his head back against a wall and closed his eyes.  
  
It was over. If he could just find Harry and talk to him. But Harry didn't seem to want to be found. He was sure that even if Harry would want to be found, he wouldn't want *him* to be the one to find him. That kind of hurt.  
  
Maybe he would be able talk to him tomorrow. They had potions together after all. And they had meals together too in the Great Hall. This was not his last chance.  
  
~*~  
  
The day passed slowly. The sky was grey and the sun didn't show. It didn't snow anymore and the wind was blowing hard. The days were very short and the nights were darker than before. No one in their right mind would want to be outside in that kind of creepy weather.  
  
No one except Draco Malfoy.  
  
He was sitting in a tree by the lake for a change. He was sitting on a branch, dangling his feet from it and looking out on the frozen lake.  
  
He had been doing this quite often lately. As soon as classes were over he would come out here and spend the rest of the day and the evening out here just dangling his feet and looking at the lake.  
  
One would think he was out here to think or something like that. That wasn't what he was doing though. He wasn't hiding either, though he had to admit to himself that it could have been one of his excuses, but it wasn't. Simply because he didn't care.  
  
He didn't care about Blaise and his glowing yellow eyes. He didn't care about Potter either. Well not anymore. The first two days he did. He tried to speak to him. Tried to get his attention so he would be able to talk to him.  
  
He gave that up. Potter didn't care. Actually, Potter was very hard to find. Draco wondered briefly where he could be. He only saw him in potions and care of magical creatures. After the lesson was over Potter disappeared like he had been swallowed by the ground. He could not see him at meals either. So after the second day he too stopped showing up for them. He ate breakfast and if he ate any more, he made it very short.  
  
He didn't even have the appetite so it wasn't such a big problem.  
  
He just liked sitting out here and feel the cold air biting into his skin. By the time he decided that it was time for bed his hands were a nice shade of purple.  
  
Strange enough even Blaise seemed to be unwilling to talk to him. Not that he tried. Or even wanted to. Just that after what he had done, he almost expected him to be angry and start trying to claim him even more aggressively. But even though something is late it doesn't meant it won't come.  
  
Blaise was just probably waiting for some wicked timing. Draco was sure he would pay back somehow and it would be bad.  
  
Not that he cared. Why would he go around and be worried about something he had no control over? It was a waste of energy and nerves.  
  
At night he slept uneasy. He had strange dreams and when he woke up he knew they meant something. He was covered in sweat and he felt like throwing up.  
  
By the time morning came he was exhausted and he had a hard time getting up.  
  
He never remembered the dreams in the morning. Nor did he have the feeling that they meant something. That only happened at night when the darkness embraced him and it was too black for him to see anything through it. Sometimes when he woke up in the middle of the night, he could feel someone watching him but he didn't remember that either in the morning.  
  
The hours of the night went by even slower than the days. The eyes burning holes into his back would not leave him alone. Even in his dreams they were haunting him. Invisible eyes, he knew would bring no good.  
  
When morning came, everything was back to normal though. The sun's first rays erased the bad memories of the night and the day could go on in the usual boring way.  
  
~*~  
  
It was a cold night several days after school started. It was very late and the whole school was sleeping. Draco too was for once sleeping in his bed. He was tossing and turning around from a bad dream but he was sleeping none the less.  
  
Blaise was the only one awake. His eyes were gleaming yellow in the darkness of the night as he watched the blonde boy sleep. How beautiful he was like that. How innocent. He wanted to reach out and touch him but he decided against it.  
  
Tonight he had other things to do. Tonight was finally the night when all his hard work since the beginning of the Christmas holidays would pay off. It was finally time for revenge.  
  
He had planned this night into perfection. Nothing could go wrong now. Draco would be his after this. Forever. All he would have to do was to make that scar faced little goody-goody Gryffindor pay. And oh, how he would enjoy that.  
  
Potter would pay dearly for claiming *his* Draco as his. For playing with him. For letting Draco touch him. That dirty whore deserved everything he was going to get and then some. Oh, he would pay.  
  
A creepy smile spread over the dark haired wizard's face. What a great night this would be. And the times after this would be even greater. Draco would finally realize that that little slut was nothing for him. What Draco needed was a real man. Not some sissy-girl. The great Boy-Who-Lived.... right! What a joke. He could be very grateful if he lived through this.  
  
Blaise made his way out into the cold night, smiling like a maniac the whole time.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry was lying awake in his bed. He was holding a piece of parchment in his hands. He had read it so many times since the first time, he wasn't sure how many times but he was sure it was more than he could count.  
  
By now he knew the words by heart. Not that it was a very difficult message with many words.  
  
It said:  
  
"Meet me at midnight by the lake. // You Know Who"  
  
Yes he knew exactly who You Know Who was. And it wasn't the You Know Who people usually meant when they said You Know Who.  
  
He had to read the parchment again. He did. Even though he knew what it would say. His heart fluttered and at the same time if felt like someone was twisting a dagger in it. Sweet, bitter pain was what he felt.  
  
He looked at his watch. 23:56, it read. In that moment he rose to his feet and started looking for his jacket. He kept his bunny-slippers on. He didn't need any shoes. Actually he wore a pair of wool socks and those were quite comfy and warm.  
  
He put on his jacket and the invisibility cloak and walked out of the dorm, closing the door behind him quietly.  
  
He walked over the grounds and the wind was blowing furiously almost as if it was trying to stop him. Harry growled in frustration and tried to walk faster.  
  
He was now able to see the lake but there was no one there. He furrowed his eyebrows and kept walking. He stopped when he reached the lake. Still he didn't see anyone. Where was Draco? He looked around in the darkness but didn't see anyone.  
  
"Draco?" he whispered quietly, slightly nervous about the darkness and the fact that there was no one there. Had Draco lied to him? Was this just some sort of sick game on his part? Maybe he was hiding in a bush somewhere, laughing at him.  
  
But that couldn't be the case. Even after all the things they had been through, it just couldn't be it. Even though Draco had others he knew it had meant something. He knew now that it meant something more to him. And the more he thought about it the more convinced he was that Draco must have felt it too. That something else. When they touched and when they kissed. It was there the whole time. He could not believe he couldn't see it.  
  
He had thought that Draco had called him out here tonight to tell him that. That he might have felt it too. He didn't think it was just wishful thinking. It couldn't be.  
  
Suddenly he heard a noise behind him. He turned around but even before he had the time to turn around completely he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder.  
  
He fell to the ground; face first and the pain got even worse as the air was knocked out of his lungs. He tried to turn around to take a look at his attacker but the pain got even worse and the last things he saw before darkness claimed him were a pair of glowing yellow eyes full of hate and mockery.  
  
A/N: I am so sorry. This was a hard chapter to write and I had a bad week too and I'm just sorry. It's not one of my best. And you guys probably hate me now for the shortness and the damn cliffie too. I'm sorry!! Here, I'll give you chocolate chip cookies. Just this week I found out that I had gained weight because of all these damn cookies and all the candy, so here you go. *gives everyone cookies* Now please review. But nothing too nasty or I'll take back the cookie. :P 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Don't own them so don't sue.  
  
Warning: DH slash and a little violence, blood, angst and BD slash too.  
  
A/N: Omigawd! I'm bleeding! I'm bleeding to death! Immortal Memories stabbed me! Hey, that sounded kind of cool! Hehe! Anyway, thank you for all the great reviews! I'm still having a shitty week. Sorry if that affects the story and even more sorry if you guys have to wait for it too long. That is because I have this big project that I have to work on at school and it has to be done before Easter. After Easter I hope to get back to my once-a-week-schedule. As you might have noticed this story is coming to an end soon. Now, now don't get mad or something like that. This isn't really the last chapter or anything. Besides I plan on writing another story right after this one. Maybe a Siri/Remi? Don't know yet.  
  
Oh, and I might write a little Easter story. You know, just something fluffy and all. With little horny bunny-rabbits and all. That is just an idea I got while I was shopping today and I saw this thingy with little bunnies on and perverted and corrupted as I am I thought about *that* kind of stuff. This fanfic I would write would, of course, be a Harry Potter fanfic. And while I'm at it I should just tell you that I wrote a little one-shot fic a while back but I forgot to tell you that you should read it. So please read it!  
  
Now that I'm done with the random rambling, let's get on with the story.  
  
Chapter 16:  
  
There was darkness everywhere. All around him. It felt so weird. Why was everything so dark? Was he asleep? Or was he awake? The darkness was very uncomfortable. He tried to open his eyes but couldn't. He tried to talk but his mouth wouldn't open and his voice didn't want to be heard. He was blind, deaf and mute and all he could sense was the darkness and it wanted to hurt him, he knew that. He had to wake up. He couldn't feel his body and he wasn't sure he even existed anymore. He started getting afraid as he walked around in complete darkness. Where was he going? Was anyone here with him? Why was it so dark? How did he know where to go?  
  
He didn't know the answers to any of those questions. He just knew that he couldn't stop walking. His feet knew where to take him. They took him into the complete darkness. Deeper, deeper. Darkness all around. It swallowed him whole. It was neither good nor evil. He wasn't afraid of it. He didn't feel anything towards it. Just questioning the purpose of its existence.  
  
Then his feet stopped moving and without feeling, smelling or seeing it he knew there was blood on his hands. In the blink of an eye, everything went deep, blood red. He still couldn't see himself or feel anything. Everything was just blood red. He didn't feel, didn't see, and didn't smell anything. He didn't feel fear. He didn't feel anything. Blood was everywhere and he stood in the middle of it. It wasn't his blood. He just stood there in the middle of it all. Without seeing, feeling, hearing or smelling anything. Did he really exist? There were only questions in his head and the blood that covered him on the inside and out.  
  
How did he know all this when he wasn't sure he even existed? He didn't care. He just wondered for the sake of wondering. Knowing blood covered him but not seeing it, not smelling it. Not even feeling it on his hands. What *was* blood anyway?  
  
Then for the first time since he got to this place he felt something. An evil presence. Actually he didn't really feel it. It was more like knowing it was there. Like the blood. Only he wasn't afraid of the blood. He was afraid of this presence. He felt something. Then at the same time he felt another presence. This presence made him feel another emotion. He felt warm all over. He felt like he was going crazy by its mere existence. He wanted to be close to it. So close. As close as possible. He knew he had to be close to it. He needed it, he craved it, he wanted it, he was addicted to it. He knew he was moving towards this presence. He knew he loved it. He loved it so much and he wanted it so much it hurt. He felt that too. It hurt so sweetly and he was moving towards it with a speed he never thought was possible.  
  
Something stopped him. He didn't feel the hands on him. He just knew they were there, preventing him from being with the one he loved. Yes, the one he loved. This was a person. Now he wanted to be close to *him* even more. It was a male person. Yes. Now that he thought about it he knew all this. He wanted to be with him. But this other person didn't let him. He held him back. This person was male too. Yes.  
  
He had to be closer, closer. Just a little more. He struggled like a wild animal. He tasted blood. He could feel the taste of the metallic liquid. He could feel it burn his tongue. The blood of his beloved mixed with his own blood. Where did it come from?  
  
His beloved was being hurt. This cruel, twisted man was hurting the one he loved. Fear, worry and anger were mixed in him and he pushed the cruel person away and ran toward his love.  
  
He was bleeding. He didn't see him but he felt it. Every drop of blood that leaked from his body. He was so scared. He knew that life was rapidly leaving the body of his love. He was screaming without a voice, without ever being heard. He was screaming for his love to hold on and not let go. That he was right there and that he couldn't die.  
  
He held the bleeding, lifeless body in his arms and he knew tears were rolling down his cheeks.  
  
The first thing he saw was a pair of yellow eyes. Looking at him mockingly. They were laughing at him and his lifeless love. His feelings for this boy. This man. He saw hate and madness glimmering in them and finally he heard his own voice as he screamed.  
  
"HARRY!"  
  
~*~  
  
Draco Malfoy woke up suddenly the last tones of Potter's first name dying on his lips.  
  
He was covered in sweat. His heart was beating rapidly and tears were rolling down his pale cheeks. He was shaking and gripping the covers for support. It was a dream. It wasn't real. It was all right.  
  
No it wasn't. It was so wrong in so many ways. First of all, his heart wouldn't stop beating like crazy. Second of all he was crying. Draco Malfoy was crying. Not that he cared much at the moment. He was terrified. That *was* a dream right? He couldn't tell. He was in his bed now and he wore his pyjamas but the feelings he experienced in that weird dream were so real. What was it again? What had happened? He couldn't remember the dream itself just the feeling it left behind. The frustrated sadness and fear.  
  
What had happened? He remembered the darkness. The complete darkness and not being able to feel, see, hear or smell anything. Not even knowing if he existed.  
  
The blood. All the blood that covered him on the inside and out.  
  
Then he remembered the strange bittersweet feeling. The need, the lust, the want, all the love.  
  
Love? What was he thinking? He didn't *love*. Who would he love? Love was something that didn't exist. Not for him anyways. Lust, need and all the desires of the flesh, yes. Love? What was love anyway?  
  
And who would he love? Who was that.......  
  
A voice rung in his ears. His own voice. It was so loud. So very clear and full of fright and worry. It was from a few minutes earlier.  
  
'HARRY!'  
  
No way! That was absurd! It was bizarre. No, it couldn't be love, could it?  
  
He didn't really care when another piece of the dream came to him. The evil presence. It was so hateful. He shuddered at the mere memory.  
  
He jumped out of bed without a second thought and ran toward another bed.  
  
The curtains were drawn and he slowed down. He took a deep breath and slowly moved the curtains to the side.  
  
The bed was empty.  
  
"Blaise!" he whispered heatedly. Without knowing what he was doing, he ran to the door and out to the Common Room. It was dark and empty. There was no one there. It made sense since everyone was asleep.  
  
Aside from Blaise and himself, of course.  
  
He didn't know why he was looking for Blaise. Maybe it was the dream. Maybe something else but he knew he just had to find him. Before it was too late.  
  
He left the Common Room quickly and quietly. The corridors were cold and creepy and they were just so dark. Why weren't there any lights here? It made the whole thing even creepier.  
  
Draco shuddered and ran even faster, feeling slightly paranoid. It was like someone was watching him, following him, waiting only for the appropriate time to strike.  
  
He didn't even know where he was going. It was sort of like in his dream. His feet knew where to go.  
  
He looked inside a few classrooms. They were dark and empty and very cold. He didn't know what or who he was looking for. He didn't even think about it. He would know when he found it. He just had to find it. As soon as possible. Before something terrible would happen.  
  
He realized he was standing in the Entrance Hall. He didn't know why or how he got here. He was just standing here.  
  
But the thing he was searching for wasn't here. He had been searching for a while. All around the school. Even in places he didn't even know existed.  
  
If he had thought at all he would probably think that he was under some kind of a spell. Like the Imperius curse. As it was though, he wasn't thinking. Or at least not very clearly.  
  
He ran outside and looked around. It was cold and the wind was starting to blow. The moon could not bee seen and it was so dark. All this darkness was getting to him and he felt even more paranoid.  
  
He had to find it. He had to find Blaise. He realized a little surprised that he was looking for Blaise. He didn't know why but he had to find him. He had to stop him. From what he didn't know but he had to.  
  
He ran to the lake and looked around.  
  
Nothing. He found nothing. There was no one there. Where was he supposed to go now? He didn't have a clue as to where he was supposed to go now.  
  
Suddenly something caught his eyes on the ground.  
  
There, in the snow, he saw something red. He bent down to take a closer look. It was blood. There wasn't much blood. Only little droplets.  
  
Now that he looked closer it looked like there had been some sort of struggle where the blood was. Then he saw footsteps leading from the blood.  
  
He decided to follow them. He saw little droplets of blood here and there in the steps.  
  
The steps led him to the Forest. His heart was beating wildly. Whose blood was this? Whose steps? He swallowed hard and walked into the forest. He hated this place.  
  
~* ~  
  
Harry Potter opened his eyes slowly. The first thing he thought about was the pain. In his shoulder and all over his body. His head was pounding like crazy.  
  
Something sticky and cold was running from his shoulder, down to his back. He figured it must be his own blood.  
  
Where was he? His vision was blurred and it was dark. It was quite cold too. A huge black spot was dancing around as soon as he opened his eyes. He couldn't see much. His body was stiff and something was preventing him from moving.  
  
His entire body hurt and it felt so heavy. He just wanted to sleep. But he couldn't. Not in this position.  
  
Where was he? Why did everything hurt? And why couldn't he see anything? Why was it so cold? And why did he bleed?  
  
"Ah! You're awake, I see!" he heard an ice cold voice enter his foggy thoughts. It was familiar and at the same time it was so unfamiliar. It hurt his ears and it hurt his head. It made him feel even colder and a sick feeling washed over him.  
  
A cold hand lifted his chin roughly and he was staring into a pair of pitch black eyes. A pair of eyes that were so full of some emotion. It was familiar too but right now he couldn't place it. It was a negative one though, of that he was sure.  
  
"Z-Zabini...?" he asked as realization hit him about whom this person was. What did Zabini do here? Was all of this his doing? Was it Zabini who tied him to this tree?  
  
His mind became clearer now. He knew he was tied to a tree. He was only wearing his white pyjama shirt and the pants that went with it.  
  
The shirt was bloodied and his wrists hurt from the thin threads that were holding him in place. They cut into his skin and slit up his wrists. Blood was dripping from them to the ground and made the snow become sickly red. He doubted the threads were the ones holding him back. It was probably just a spell and the threads only served to hurt him even more. To torture him and make him lose precious blood. Make him weak.  
  
"That's right, Potter. It's me." He heard that cold voice again and it sent chills down his spine but he wouldn't show it. The hand on his chin dug into his flesh painfully and he winced. He saw a sick grin spreading all over Zabini's face.  
  
He was enjoying this it was evident. His teeth seemed to sharpen and for just a moment his eyes flashed yellow. Harry wasn't sure if he saw right. That couldn't have happened right? He was just hallucinating with pain.  
  
"Thought it was your lover, didn't you, Potter? You dirty little whore!" He heard the boy say venomously. Zabini's face came closer and the hand moved to his chest and his nails dug into Harry's flesh even through the fabric of the white pyjamas. They too seemed to sharpen and soon the fabric was ripped off of his body, leaving him standing there in the cold winter night in nothing but his torn pyjamas and the pants.  
  
"You thought he was yours, didn't you? He was just playing with you though. You thought he wanted you. He doesn't. He never did. He's mine, Potter! You hear me? He's mine and mine alone! You had no right to put your filthy hands on him, you slut!" Zabini was now so mad. His eyes almost popped out of their place and Harry was sure they were all yellow now. He was scary. His teeth looked so sharp and his nails dug deep into his chest.  
  
"How dare you, Potter?! You scum! He wasn't yours! He was MINE! You hear me? Mine!" Harry hardly even knew what was being shouted at him. All he knew was the pain from the nails. They dug so deep.  
  
Who was Zabini's? Why did he have to shout so? Who was this person he was talking about? Who did Harry take?  
  
Wait.......  
  
"Draco..." he whispered quietly. He was talking about Draco.  
  
Suddenly the pain stopped and Zabini fell quite.  
  
"What did you just say?" Zabini asked. His eyes flashed again and the madness returned to them.  
  
"How dare you say his name you whore? How dare you say MY Draco's name?" he shouted into his face. His nails dug into his face and he felt sharp teeth breaking his skin. The blood started flowing from the new wounds instantly and the pain was unbearable.  
  
Why was Zabini doing this? Draco was his already for all Harry knew. Why was this happening? Draco was taken from him already. Zabini had him already so why did he have to suffer even more?  
  
Crystal tears were forming in his eyes and slowly they slid down his cheeks. His throat hurt from all the screaming and his voice was raspy. He didn't scream anymore. He didn't have the powers to.  
  
Slowly he drifted off into unconsciousness.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Draco had been running around in the Forest for an hour already. He wasn't sure he was following the right steps anymore. But he knew that he had to keep searching.  
  
It was cold and the wind was blowing like mad. It was so dark he could hardly see the steps and his hands were hurting from the cold.  
  
Every time he heard a little sound he jumped and hoped it would be Blaise. He hoped that he would find him soon.  
  
At the same time he was a little scared of that too. Blaise had always been a somewhat intimidating person to him. Not that he had ever said that to him.  
  
Now that he knew something was wrong the thought of Blaise being intimidating was even less appealing.  
  
Suddenly he heard a noise. He looked up and started to listen more carefully. His heart was beating fast in his chest and his cold hands started to sweat.  
  
It was a human voice. An angry voice. Not too far from where he was.  
  
He could smell blood in the air and it got stronger the closer he got to the noise. His heart was beating like crazy now and he ran faster.  
  
Soon he saw the Forest was getting thinner and there weren't that many trees around.  
  
Not too far from where he stopped, he saw a figure moving. A dark-haired boy was moving around, shouting at something tied to a tree. He didn't see what it was but he could smell it all the more. It was blood. The smell was now so strong it made him want to throw up.  
  
As the figure moved aside for a moment he caught a glimpse in the darkness of the "thing" tied to the tree.  
  
Harry! He wanted to shout but at the exact same time he realized who had been doing all the shouting and decided to keep quiet.  
  
It was Blaise Zabini.  
  
A/N: A short chappie. But don't worry. I'll update again as soon as I can, I promise. I'm on a vacation for a whole week now and so I have all the time I need. Thank you for reading. 


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Don't own them.  
  
Warning: HD slash, some blood and violence and BD slash. You know the usual.  
  
A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! This week was still pretty hectic. Didn't think my friends would want to be with me this much. ^^  
  
To silverleprichuan I would like to say thank you. I can't believe you read the whole story in one go. Wow! Actually your review was what made me actually sit down and start on this chappie. I've been feeling very insecure about this story for some time now and it's nice to read a nice review like that. As it is to read everyone else's reviews.  
  
Also, I would like to apologize for not finishing this chapter on time. My best friend told me she is going to move to England for a year in two months and I think I might be taking it a little too hard. So I haven't been in the mood to write exactly. I'm sorry.  
  
Now on with the story.  
  
Chapter 17:  
  
Draco watched as the lifeless body of his former lover hung from the tree that he had been bound to. He was bleeding and the sickening smell of his sweet blood was all around in the air.  
  
Too much. He had lost way too much blood. If he lost any more it would be fatal for him.  
  
Draco didn't know what to do. He didn't understand all the mixed emotions inside him.  
  
Fear. He was afraid. He was angry. So angry his eyes were glowing cold in the darkness. His nails sharpened and so did his teeth.  
  
Anger and fear. Why was he angry? And why was he scared?  
  
Like lightning from the clear sky it struck him. He wasn't afraid of Blaise. He only felt hate towards him now. The cowardice he had shown through this act of hatred. Binding *his* Harry to a tree and torturing him. That was just too much.  
  
Now he understood the anger. He understood the fear. He was afraid of losing Harry. He was afraid because if Harry died, he would never feel so content and happy again. Never like when they were together in each others arms. It would never be the same without him.  
  
He had to do something. *His* Harry was being tortured by this heartless monster and that was just something he couldn't take.  
  
He realized it now. He knew Harry meant more to him than he dared to admit. He still didn't dare to think about it. He just knew he had to do something.  
  
He had to forget all about what *he* wanted and what was good for him and focus on Harry.  
  
How could he help him? How could he save him?  
  
He didn't have much time to think about a plan. He had to strike. He had to make a move.  
  
Fast.  
  
He turned around and started running. He ran fast and quietly. He didn't make any noise.  
  
Slowly he started to change as the anger and fear took him over and the wolf in him came out.  
  
His hair became pure white, matching the colour of the snow perfectly. His nails grew into claws as his teeth became deadly fangs.  
  
He could do this.  
  
He had to do this.  
  
For Harry.  
  
"Harry."  
  
Harry.  
  
Harry.  
  
He was right in front of him.  
  
He had run around and now he was looking at the scene from the opposite side of it.  
  
Harry had his back to him and he couldn't see his face but he could smell his blood. He could taste it in his mouth.  
  
'Hang in there, Harry.' He thought and he hoped that somehow, Harry would hear him and that he wouldn't let go. He had to stay in there. He was on his way. He would do something to stop this, no matter what.  
  
He watched as Blaise moved away from the unconscious body. Apparently he was tired of playing with it.  
  
It wasn't as much fun as to play with him when he could hear him scream and beg for mercy. He would just have to wait for him to wake up again.  
  
In the meantime he started to prepare for when he would awaken.  
  
Such a nice surprise he would get then. He chuckled a little and bent down to look at various items he had in a trunk that was placed beside the tree.  
  
In the meantime Draco sneaked closer to get a better view at Harry.  
  
Truth be told, he was a bit surprised that Blaise hadn't sensed him yet. He must have been very absorbed in what he was doing to let his guard down like that.  
  
Even so, Draco didn't want to attack right away. He had to think about Harry's safety first. One wrong move and Blaise could kill Harry with one of the various toys he was looking at right now.  
  
Draco now had a good view at what Blaise was holding in his hands. It was a set of long sharp needles.  
  
Not the kind one sews with either. They were torture devices. He knew that very well. They were enchanted with a dark spell, so that once they were in your flesh, the wounds would not be able to heal unless an educated medi witch or wizard took care of them.  
  
That wasn't the only thing they did. They were coated with a potion that made the wound become bigger and about a hundred times more painful than normal.  
  
Draco felt his stomach turn in a very uncomfortable way at the sight of them. He saw red at the thought of them being used on Harry. *His* Harry. He would be a fool to let that happen.  
  
Slowly he got even closer to Harry. Now he was so close he was able to reach him. Just a little more and he would be able to chew off the threads that were binding him to the tree.  
  
Just a little more.  
  
~* ~  
  
Ronald Weasley was lying in his bed and drooling all over his pillow.  
  
He was having the best dream ever.  
  
He was sitting on a bench with Hermione and drinking a bottle of butterbear.  
  
Hermione wore a light yellow sundress. It was very revealing and it was tight in all the right places, letting him see more than he was used to.  
  
He wasn't thinking about the fact that Hermione would probably never put on something like that.  
  
He was about to get kissed by the only girl he loved. And such a pretty girl she was. And, oh dear Merlin, did she just grope him?  
  
Yeeeeees, definitely the best dream ever. Hermione was so sexy and dear Merlin, it turned him on! He must have been a very good boy to deserve such a nice treat.  
  
Oh my, what was that? Where did his pans go? And why was there a pressure on 'little Ron' all of the sudden?  
  
He gasped with pleasure and something else.  
  
What was that? He felt a pressure, only it was a different kind of pressure and not at all very enjoyable!  
  
Dear Morgan! He had to pee! He had to pee so bad!  
  
"Oh, Hermione! S-stop that!" he gasped as he stood and started a little dance, hopping from one foot to the other.  
  
"What is it, sexy?" she asked in a sultry voice.  
  
Ron just kept dancing and he was very red now,  
  
"I need to use the potty! Now!" he cried as he held 'little Ron' in his hands.  
  
Suddenly he just ran off shrieking.  
  
"It's leaking! Out of the waaaaaaay! Needy boy, coming through! Merlin, it's leaking!"  
  
~*~  
  
Rom awoke with a start, covered in sweat.  
  
And a little something else.  
  
He jumped out of bed, realizing that he really had to go, use the potty.  
  
He stumbled out of his bed, and started running, only he tripped over his own feet that got tangled up in the bed sheaths and fell on his nose.  
  
"Ow! Damn it! It's leaking, it's leaking! I'm gonna wet my pyjama pants!" he swore as he rubbed his red nose and danced to the toilet in high speed.  
  
He sighed with relief once he was finished and started washing his hands by the sink. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw that his nose was swollen.  
  
"Aw, man! This is so typical. The only time I'm having a real good wet dream I need to go pee. I didn't even wish for it to actually happen! I guess if I did I'd have peed in my pyjama pants as punishment. Damn!" he complained, rubbing his huge, red nose.  
  
"Look at this. Now I look like Rudolf the reindeer. And it isn't even Christmas Eve." He looked really miserable.  
  
He dried his hands on his pyjamas and went to bed again.  
  
Or he would have if something hadn't caught his eyes.  
  
Harry's curtains weren't drawn. They were always drawn when he slept.  
  
He walked closer to check on the boy and make sure everything was fine.  
  
But when he got to the bed he got a shock. Harry wasn't in his bed.  
  
He, of course, being Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger's boyfriend and Harry Potter's best friend, started to worry immediately.  
  
Why wasn't Harry in his bed? It was quite late now. Or early, depending on how one wanted to see it.  
  
He had a bad feeling about this.  
  
Normally he wouldn't care much about this. He wasn't a fool. He knew Harry didn't sleep well at night. He even knew that Harry usually walked around on the grounds at night. He had noticed that. There wasn't much he could do about it though.  
  
He and Hermione had talked to Harry many times but the result was the same.  
  
Harry was drifting away from them. He closed his shell and he was alone. Ron was never all that good at finding out why people were troubled. He had tried as hard as he could. He and Hermione sat up late at night and talked about this matter but they realized that if Harry didn't want to be helped, they couldn't do much except make sure he knew that they were there for him and leave him alone when he wanted to be left alone.  
  
Making a long story short, Ron knew about Harry's nightly walks but some weird emotion was tugging on his insides and wouldn't let go.  
  
He didn't know what to do about it. He felt he had to act on it but how?  
  
He couldn't wake Hermione up because he couldn't go into the girl's dorm. He had to find Harry by himself.  
  
Quickly he put on some clothes and left the dorm, running down to the common room.  
  
He hesitated a little before he walked through the portrait hole.  
  
What if he would find Harry on the grounds and he would tell him that everything was fine? He would feel so stupid then. Very paranoid. But he could take that. He even hoped that that would happen. That would mean Harry was fine and this weird feeling he had was wrong.  
  
He ran though the halls, cursing the night for being so dark and cursing whoever that invented curfews.  
  
Finally he ran outside, to the lake and behind Hagrid's hut but he didn't find Harry. This was bad. Very bad. Where could Harry be?  
  
He heard some strand howling deep in the forest and shivered. Such a creepy night. No moon, no stars, no light whatsoever. And why did it have to be so cold?  
  
The howling was heard again and then it hit him. He had checked everywhere. Everywhere but in the Dark Forest.  
  
"No way..." he whispered. But he was already walking slowly towards the forest. Soon he sped up and was running as fast as he could, blocking out all the bad thoughts of paranoia and listening for any suspicious sounds, looking for Harry. He felt like he was being watched the whole time, like he was in a lion's den, only waiting for sharp claws and fangs to tear him apart. He just ran even faster. Deep into the Dark Forest.  
  
Suddenly he saw something weird by a tree. It was something white. He wasn't sure where he was anymore or how he'd get out of here.  
  
He stopped and moved closer to the white thing.  
  
It was a big white wolf. A beautiful one at that. And it was doing something weird. It seemed to be chewing on a tree.  
  
That was very weird indeed. Why would a wolf be chewing on a tree?  
  
He had to get closer to get a better view. Slowly he moved closer, so as not to startle the wolf and now he saw what was going on.  
  
He chocked at the sight.  
  
There was a person, tied to the tree, bleeding quite badly. The wolf was probably chewing on the threads that held him in place.  
  
He was shocked. He looked at the person.  
  
Dark hair falling into his face prevented him from seeing who it was but he would recognize that figure anywhere.  
  
It was his best friend tied to that tree. It was Harry.  
  
He opened his mouth to call his name but no sound escaped.  
  
A/N: Another cliffie. Don't kill me though. It is short too and probably very crappy. I'm sorry for the lateness too. Lately I have been stressed and all and I just can't write anymore. Not as often as I used to. I'm sorry. But don't worry, I have every intention to finish this. I'm not sure about how it will end. From here on, everything is a mystery even to me. So I look forward to coming up with what will happen next. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Please don't sue.  
  
**Warning:** DH slash. Some BD slash, violence, blood and angst. OotP spoilers and all the usual stuff.  
  
A/N: Thank you guys for the lovely reviews. I'll try to answer as many as I can now!  
  
usually immaculate aristocrat: Don't jump! There's still more of the story! You can't die yet! Not before reading it anyway! What if you come back and haunt me because my cliffie killed you? I'm very scared of ghosts. Thank you for reviewing and for reading too!  
  
**Kairi099:** Oh please! You are welcomed to threaten me anytime! I think I need that. I'm awfully lazy.  
  
**Raya245:** Oh I understood you. Thank you for reviewing! I can't believe you've read it twice. Truth be told, I only read it once after writing it. So now you make me look bad. =P  
  
**kt:** Thank you for reviewing! Yeah I'm a bit stressed but as I said. There is no way in hell I'm not finishing this. I've come this far, I'd be pretty stupid not to finish it now. It's just that up until now I've had an idea about what was going to happen in the next chapter and now. Well let me tell you this. I don't even know yet.  
  
**NayNymic:** Thank you for your review! As for the killing Blaise part: Would you prefer if I made a stew of him and feed him to his master, or should go for sandwiches and sell them to all the Death Eaters? =P  
  
**Draco-Is-A-God:** Aww! Don't cry! Here! Have a cookie! I'll give you a Wolfie doll too!  
  
**Anarane Anwamane:** Thank you for reviewing! Wolfie doll for you too! In fact! Why don't I give one to all of you?  
  
**MustIBeAMalfoy:** Thank you so much for the lovely review! I am very sorry about your friend. It was very cruel of her to say such a thing. I promised that if my friend wouldn't write I'll fly all the way to England and kick her ass and then I'll drag her back right here and chain her to the closest tree to my house. Hum. How very "Blaise" of me. XP Anyway I just wanted to say that......I Love you too! hugs thanks for reading my story!  
  
**Alyanah:** Thank you for reviewing! Yeah, the Ron part. Well I think that he and Hermione have been a bit neglected in this story so I thought he could have a part too. As for the dream. It was mainly there to lighten the mood from all the angst and all. And don't you think it's horrible when you are in the middle of a great dream and then you have to get up to go to the bathroom? There's nothing worse.  
  
Well unfortunately this is all I can answer right now. Those who didn't get an answer. I'm sorry! Here! A cookie AND a Wolfie doll. You also get a Wolf Blaise doll to torture or whatever you want to do with it! On with the chapter!  
  
**Chapter 18:  
**  
Draco was so close to releasing his beloved. Then at least he wouldn't be bleeding so heavily. Then at least the cuts on his body, caused by the threads wouldn't get any deeper. He would have to free him from the spells, holding him in place later too but right now he didn't want to draw more attention to himself than absolutely necessary.  
  
A little noise made its way to his ears and he almost jumped.  
  
In an instant he turned in the direction from where he had heard the noise.  
  
His sharp eyes landed on the thing making the noise and his heart jumped in his chest.  
  
The Weasel!? If he could have he would have shouted with fright and irritation.  
  
Damn those meddling little friends of Potter's! Now everything would be ruined. If he knew the Weasel right, he would think he was just here to torture Potter. Any second now he would come shouting at him to stop whatever evil he was up to.  
  
But wait a second! He wasn't doing any of that.  
  
Why? How weird.  
  
Or maybe it's not. He was in his wolf form after all. There was no way the Weasel would recognize him in this form. He was like the thickest person in the school aside from Crabbe and Goyle of course. Those two would win the Idiot Olympics without any effort whatsoever.  
  
He threw a warning look at Weasel to tell him to lay low and showed him his teeth in a threatening manner to make the boy stay in place and maybe wet his pants in fright. He didn't seem to be the kind of person that liked this forest.  
  
Draco of course was the same but he would drown himself in pumpkin juice before admitting that to anyone.  
  
His trick seemed to have worked as the thick-skulled Weasley seemed to get the message and stay in place. How he had managed that he had no idea.  
  
'Damn you, Weasel, come any closer, just move an inch, or even take a breath and I'll slit your throat and give you to Blaise to have a new toy to play with. Then I'll piss on your bones for good measure.' Draco thought desperately as he chewed on the last threads.  
  
'Just a little more, just a little more. Pleas, please, don't let Blaise notice! Please, please, let the Weasel stay put. Please, please, Harry, hang in there. I'm almost done. Please, please.......'  
  
There! It was done! Harry's bloody wrists and body were free from the threads that dug into his skin.  
  
Draco had to sigh with relief. He glanced at the Weasel, who was still in chock it seemed. Perhaps he even needed a diaper after this or something.  
  
It was far from over yet. He would have to use some very difficult magic to free Harry totally.  
  
This kind of magic was hard since as a wolf he didn't have access to his magic in the same way he did in his human form. The whole thing was made nearly impossible by the fact that the magic holding Harry in place was a very difficult kind of magic in itself.  
  
Draco was very nervous now. Any second Blaise could turn around and see him here. Any second the stupid Weasel could make a noise and give himself away or even worse, stupid as he was, go after him instead of going after Blaise. Not that the idiot going after Blaise would help much.  
  
He had to relax; he knew he had to relax, for Harry's sake. Otherwise this would definitely not work.  
  
Once again he glanced at Weasley to make sure the boy was still there and kept his mouth shut. He was. Good.  
  
He closed his eyes and started to concentrate and focus.  
  
But what was he focusing at? He could focus on his anger.  
  
Yes that was good. He would focus on how much he hated being here in this forest. How much he hated that Harry was tied to that tree and that Weasley's eyes were burning in his neck and that the stupid git might do something stupid and ruin all of this. Or that this whole mess was Blaise's damn fault to being with. The damn freak just had to pick him as a mate.  
  
All right. Now he could try it.  
  
He focused his energy and magic as hard as he could and directed it at the magic holding Harry in place.  
  
Light erupted from within him and he was glowing suddenly.  
  
Ron who was hiding and watching him like a hawk fainted seeing this, not that Draco noticed.  
  
The magic was a very strong one. But it wasn't the right kind of magic. He could feel it.  
  
He was shaking and he threw his head back. He howled without even noticing and the magic surrounding him was now took on the form of a red, see- through crystal.  
  
For a second the whole forest seemed to still and glow in that sickly red colour.  
  
Blaise stopped what he was doing too and looked in that direction only to be blinded by the light that erupted from the white wolf.  
  
This was wrong. Something wasn't right. This wasn't the way it was supposed to be. Draco cried out in pain but no noise left his mouth.  
  
Something resembling a red claw left the crystal and made its way towards Blaise.  
  
The black haired Slytherin didn't understand what was going on. What was happening?  
  
He saw the huge claw, like in slow motion but could never move. It was coming towards him. Why?  
  
Who?  
  
This was some strange and very strong magic.  
  
Suddenly his whole body was on fire and the pain jus wouldn't go away.  
  
He screamed and howled in pain. His eyes were a sickly yellow colour and his fangs were showing.  
  
Soon he was in his wolf form surrounded by something red. It felt like needles were digging their way into his flesh. And the wounds they left burned like nothing he had ever experienced.  
  
Such pain. The howling never ceased as the pain just grew worse each second that passed.  
  
Suddenly it all stopped and the redness around him disappeared.  
  
He fell to the ground with a thud and looked in the direction of the red light.  
  
A white wolf was lying on the ground there. He seemed to be exhausted from what he had done.  
  
Blaise didn't have to look twice to know just who this white wolf was.  
  
He forced himself to stand but his muscles protested making him land on the ground again.  
  
Before he could stand up again he was forced to the ground again. This time by a white paw.  
  
'My Dragon. You were very good back there.' He growled as he felt claws dig into his side.  
  
Suddenly he jumped up and knocked the white wolf to the ground jumping onto him and digging his own claws into the white fur, loving the sensation of the skin breaking beneath the fur and warm thick blood covering his claw.  
  
'You were good but not good enough it seems.' He growled again into the ear of the white wolf then dug his claws deeper. As deep as they went  
  
Draco's howl rung through the forest.  
  
Harry was covered in darkness. The pain in his body was great and he wanted to fall into a safe unconsciousness but something wouldn't let him.  
  
He was tired. So tired. But something kept him from falling asleep. Something.  
  
But what was it?  
  
He tried to open his eyes but they wouldn't open. How would he know what it was that didn't let him drift into unconsciousness, if he didn't see it?  
  
He tried again. He tried harder.  
  
This time he managed to open his eyes but it didn't help much since they closed again against his will before he could see anything.  
  
Besides, he didn't have his glasses so he would not be able to see anything anyway.  
  
He didn't give up though. He knew it was important that he stayed awake.  
  
If his eyes wouldn't work then he just had to focus on using his ears instead. So he started listening to whatever sounds that were made around him.  
  
Slowly a horrid howl entered his unconscious mind and it made his blood freeze to ice in his veins.  
  
It sounded so pained. So horrible. So much pain in that voice. And it was familiar somehow. Harry jus couldn't think of where he could have heard such a terrible sound.  
  
He tried opening his eyes again and this time he could register something white in all the darkness. It wasn't too far from where he was standing.  
  
His eyes fluttered for a while, he was struggling to keep them open and see what was going on.  
  
Slowly the image cleared a bit in front of his eyes and he saw what was going on.  
  
Now he didn't have any problem keeping his eyes open. Even though his vision was blurred he could see the way a black wolf was pushing a white one to the ground, digging its claws into the white fur and through the skin. He saw the blood as it coloured the snow red.  
  
Dark stains of blood in the snow. The blood of the white wolf. The blood of his white wolf.  
  
"DRACO!" he shouted like never before.  
  
This was not happening. Someone had to help Draco. And he was held back by some stupid spells.  
  
He heard the white wolf howl again. Almost as an answer. A cry for help. He had to do something.  
  
Draco, Draco, Draco.  
  
No! Something had to be done.  
  
He forgot about his own wounds and his mind was racing. As he saw the eyes of the black wolf he knew.  
  
He knew who it was. As weird and bizarre as it was, he knew exactly why Draco was being attacked by it.  
  
He had not had any time to think about it before but the pieces of this horrid puzzle were falling into place.  
  
That was not just any wolf on top of Draco. It was Blaise. He saw the hatred and the madness in his eyes. That could be none else but Blaise.  
  
When he looked around and didn't see any movement that would be proof to someone else being around.  
  
He was convinced. This was Blaise and he was hurting Draco.  
  
"NO! DRACO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed as loud as he could manage.  
  
Suddenly everything seemed to quite down. Everything was calm like nothing had ever happened.  
  
It was like everything was waiting for something. Harry's voice died in his throat and he had Blaise's and Draco's eyes on him.  
  
Then a lightning made the sky turn bright and made its way down to the spot right in front of Harry.  
  
The wind started to dance in front of Harry where the lightning had made the snow melt and the turned the ground black.  
  
Slowly it made its way around Harry and danced more and more wildly. Soon Harry could see nothing but the snow it had lifted from the ground.  
  
Yellow sparks were starting to appear in the wind and grew into something that resembled ropes.  
  
The "ropes" danced wildly around Harry and hen they started to stretch toward the place where Draco and Blaise were frozen to their places in the snow.  
  
The ropes made their way around them, or Blaise to be more precise, and then in the blink of an eye they turned stiff and pointy and closed around the black wolf.  
  
They dug into his flesh and went right through him.  
  
For the first time since Harry's outburst a voice could be heard. It was the painful howling of the dying wolf.  
  
I rose to the skies like a cry for help and when no help seemed to come from there, it too died out. Blaise fell to the ground beside Draco and his yellow eyes turned black again as he slowly turned back to his true form.  
  
Tears were shining in his dying eyes.  
  
Draco wasn't sure what kind of tears they were. If they were tears of regret or just because the boy knew that he was dying.  
  
"Draco........" he heard the raspy voice. It begged him to help him. To just say one last word. Something warm. Something that he would be able to take with him to the other side, wherever that was.  
  
"Draco kept looking at him but didn't say a word.  
  
He too turned back into his human form though without even noticing it or knowing why.  
  
But he guessed this was about all he could do for Blaise now.  
  
Letting him see his face at least one more time. He figured that was probably the last thing he would be able to do for Blaise.  
  
He didn't move though. He didn't show any compassion.  
  
He hated Blaise. He hated him for what he had done to him over the years. But even more for what he had done to Harry. For wanting to kill Harry and taking the only thing he had ever felt love for from him.  
  
He didn't believe in Blaise's love. If he had ever loved him, he wouldn't have done the things he had done.  
  
But even though he felt this way, even he thought that it would be cruel to say what he really wanted to say to Blaise.  
  
That he hated him and that he was getting what he deserved.  
  
He guessed that even a person as pathetic and evil as Blaise deserved not to die completely alone.  
  
So he sat by his side, looking at him the whole time.  
  
It didn't take long before Blaise closed his eyes and his chest heaved shakily for the last time.  
  
Only then did Draco look in the direction where Harry had been.  
  
The boy was now lying on the ground. Apparently the magic that held him to the tree had broken the moment Blaise died.  
  
Slowly Draco moved over to the boy. His heart was beating fast and he was afraid. He hoped that nothing had happened to Harry. That Harry was all right.  
  
"Oh, please, let him be all right, please, please." He prayed silently.  
  
When he reached the boy, he turned his face so he could see it. It looked like Harry had been awake for years. He was so pale, the colour of his skin competed with that of the snow.  
  
Carefully, he took the boy into his arms and held him close. It seemed like he was asleep.  
  
His breathing was shallow and he had a weak pulse but at least it was there.  
  
"Harry. Please wake up. I'm here Harry. I've got you but please, please wake up. You have to stay awake." He begged in a whisper while caressed the boy's hair and made little trails of kisses across his sweaty and bloody face.  
  
The dark lashes fluttered a little and soon he could see those emerald orbs he knew and was so in love with.  
  
"Yes, that's it Harry. Just keep looking at me. Everything will be fine if you just keep looking at me. I promise." He had to get Harry to the Hospital Wing, he knew. He himself was pretty badly beat up but it seemed that whatever magic Harry had performed took a lot of his energy and the whole thing was made worse by the fact that he had lost a lot of blood.  
  
"Draco....." came a raspy, questioning voice.  
  
"Yes, yes, I'm here. Don't talk. Just listen to my voice and look at me. Don't close your eyes. I'll get us out of here." He said as he tries to stand up with Harry in his arms.  
  
It didn't go too well. He wobbled and nearly dropped Harry to the ground. He rested his back against a tree.  
  
He vaguely wondered what he would do with the passed out Weasley and Blaise's corpse but decided that right now Harry was more important.  
  
"Draco........l-listen...." Harry tried speaking again.  
  
"No, don't exhaust yourself. Just keep looking at me and......" he broke off at the look in Harry's eyes. It was a pleading look. Whatever Harry wanted to say was very important and it had to be said right now.  
  
This made Draco very nervous. What could be so important that it couldn't wait until Harry was a little better?  
  
He stopped walking and looked Harry in the eye and waited for what he wanted to say.  
  
"Draco......" the boy said quietly as he reached up to his face with one hand and caressed it.  
  
Now Draco was even more scared and just wanted to get out of the forest. Tell Harry that everything was all right and that he didn't need to worry. That whatever he wanted to say could wait until the next day.  
  
"I just......I needed to tell you. What we had.........it was precious to me......and I loved every second of it...." He broke off and started coughing. Draco saw a trickle of blood in the corner of Harry's mouth and started panicking inside. On the outside he didn't show it though. He just prayed that Harry would say what he wanted to say soon so that he could take him to Pomfrey.  
  
Why was Harry saying things like this at a time like this anyway? He wanted to run up to the castle now.  
  
"Draco......I.......I just had to tell you......Draco, I love you." He whispered and once again his eyes started to flutter.  
  
Draco held him closer and pressed his mouth to his in a quick kiss. He could taste Harry's blood in it.  
  
"Harry......don't say things like that now. We are going to the Hospital Wing now. I'll hurry, Harry." He was panicking now because Harry was slowly shaking his head and his eyes were almost closed.  
  
"Draco......it's cold........Hold me close, Draco." He said as his eyes closed.  
  
"No Harry. Open your eyes. Don't say things like this." He said as he touched Harry's pale cheeks.  
  
"Harry, open your eyes. Listen to me." Harry's eyes opened slightly but he didn't seem to be able to actually see Draco anymore.  
  
"Harry, I love you too. Please just a little more. You have to wait a little longer and we'll be there. Harry, please!" he had tears in his eyes now. They made his vision blurry and he couldn't see Harry's face clearly anymore.  
  
"I love you so much. I'm holding you closer now. Please, Harry hold on a little longer." His tears started falling down on Harry's hands.  
  
"Dr.....a.....co.....love....you...." Harry's eyes closed and his breathing was drastically slowing down. Then he stopped breathing altogether.  
  
"Harry. Harry, don't. Do you hear me?" Draco rubbed Harry's cheek but the boy didn't open his eyes like before.  
  
"Harry, no! Harry, open your eyes! Don't leave me! Harry, please! NO! HARRY, YOU BASTARD! WAKE UP!" he broke down in sobs and held the raven haired boy as close as he could.  
  
"HARRY! NO!"  
  
**A/N:** Muwahahahaha! Didn't see that coming did ya? Omigawd! hides in the mountains from bloodthirsty readers Now, now, just because I killed off Harry you don't have to kill me! Cause if you do you don't know what happens next right? Besides, there are like a billion fanfics where either Harry or Draco die and then live. Maybe this is just one of those. Who knows? I sure don't. Though I rather like tragic endings. Where you cry your eyes out and wonder if the author has a heart......at all. Well as I said. This isn't the last chappie so if you actually want to read it, don't kill me too much! Oh yeah! And I'm sooo sorry for the late update but school was very hectic lately. I can almost promise you that I'll update again in about a week. Thank you for reading. Now please review! 


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Warning: **The usual.

**Authors Note: **It's been over a year. I'm so ashamed, I can't even begin to tell you and even a busy life doesn't make up for this. Well, I'm here anyway. Not so much because I think anyone remembers the story, or me, but more because I feel I need closure over this. There was an unfortunate incident about a year ago. I finished this chapter at work, one night and saved it on a disc. I came home and the disc was broken. I could not fix it and it would not show me what I've done. I got pissed and gave up. This is of course, not an excuse, still. Just thought you should know that the story has not been forgotten until now. Well, by now, I don't remember too much of the story and when I read it through in order to write this last chapter, I was sometimes amazed that I wrote the things I wrote. This was both good and bad. Mostly, I think (hope) that I've grown somewhat as a writer. That is one of the reasons I need to finish this. And there are of course you people, whom I've disappointed by not updating. I am very sorry. But no more of this. On with the final chapter.

**Chapter 19**

"…woke up an hour ago…in shock…Mr. Malfoy…save him…Zabini's body…live…"

Fragments of hushed words entered Draco's unconscious minds. He could not put them together to make them into something that made any kind of sense. Everything was black and he found that his eyes would not open no matter how hard he tried to force them. His head was heavy as lead and he felt like he was sinking into the mattress.

Slowly, as his conscience returned, he felt that also the veil of heaviness was lifting somewhat. It was replaced by immense pain all over his body but he didn't mind. His eyes fluttered open and he tried to focus his vision on the rapidly swinging ceiling. Everything was a blur and he had to shut his eyes again for a little while.

"Mr. Malfoy! You're awake."

Madame Pomfrey was quickly by his side, feeling his pulse and poking him all over. He tried to bat away her hand but to no avail. They kept coming back, pressing down in different places of his body.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Malfoy? Please follow my finger with your eyes." she said as she moved her finger in front of him.

"I hurt…all over." was all Draco could manage as he followed her finger with his eyes.

"Good. I mean…that is normal. You have been through a rough time. Drink this. It should make you feel better." she pushed a vial of some bitter liquid to his lips and forced it down his throat. Directly after that she thrust a glass of water into his face. He was now sitting up, holding his head in one hand, rubbing his eyes with the other. He took the glass from the medi witch and drank a little.

Slowly, the happenings of the night, started to come back to him. Blaise, Harry being tied to that tree, his blood. Weasley hiding. Then blurry images until he came to the memory where he held Harry's lifeless body in his arms.

His head snapped up and he looked wildly at Madame Pomfrey.

"Where's Harry? Is he all right? What happened to him?"

Madame Pomfrey looked a bit taken aback by Draco's sudden outburst but she wasn't shocked about the questions, it seemed. She got a worried and sombre expression on her face as she stopped what she was doing and sat down on a chair, close to Draco.

Draco noticed for the first time since he was awake, that Dumbledore and Snape were in the room too. They kept out of the way for Pomfrey's examination and most like so as not to confuse Draco further. Now they came a little close too, but they let Madame Pomfrey talk.

"Mr. Potter is suffering from life threatening injuries. He was barely alive when we found the two of you. He had severe hypothermia and some very severe injuries. We have tried to heal them but whatever caused them was a very strong sort of magic and normal potions and spells don't work as fast as they should." she paused, contemplating what to say next, or rather, how to say it. She averted her eyes but Draco caught the tears that had clouded them anyway.

"We are not sure how long he will live this way." her voice was unstable and strained. It left an empty silence and Draco felt cold and void of emotion.

Dumbledore put his hand on Madame Pomfrey's shoulder and whispered something in her ear. She got up and left the room in a hurry, her hand covering her lips. Dumbledore sat down on the chair instead. Snape moved to stand right behind him. Both of them looked pale and had dark circles under their eyes, indicating they haven't gotten much, if any sleep during the night. Draco noticed that the wrinkles and folds in Snape's face were more tangible than he had ever seen before and Dumbledore had lost some of his magnificence as well as the little twinkle in his eyes and looked like a troubled old man. When he finally spoke, his voice was raspy and sounded weak.

"Mr. Malfoy…Draco, we need to ask you a few question about the happenings of…last night." his eyes were looking carefully into Draco's own, trying to determine if Draco was up for this task.

"Is that okay with you, Draco?" Snape spoke for the first time. His voice was soft and his features matched it perfectly, concern radiating from his whole being. Draco nodded.

This was followed by silence. Dumbledore hesitated in asking the first question. He didn't want it to bee too bold but there was no other way. He needed to know what had happened. He took a breath and looked Draco in the eye and started talking.

"There are a lot of things going on in a big school such as this. I'm sure you'll agree with me on that. As a headmaster, I need to maintain calm and order in this school but I cannot see or know anything. I do however, know than you might think." He gave Draco a pointed look and Draco could have sworn he saw a pale shadow of that twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes. It was gone as soon as it came and Dumbledore started talking again.

"I know about you and Harry. I do not know all the details. I just know that the two of you…haven't been as inimical to each other, as of late."

Draco's head snapped up and he looked dumbstruck for a moment. The initial shock wore off quickly and a slightly pained look crossed his face before he looked down onto his sheets again and his feelings from the headmaster and his teacher.

"I would like for you to tell me what exactly your relationship was with Harry before this incident." Dumbledore gave Draco an exploring look, trying to detect hidden feelings in the boy but Draco was still facing his sheets.

It was obvious to Draco that Dumbledore thought that he had led Harry into some sort of a trap. Why else would he be interested in the nature of their relationship. He wanted to know if Draco had led Harry to believe that there was more between them that there really was and that he had used this against Harry which ultimately almost resulted in his death.

Draco could not think about this concept. While he understood that Dumbledore didn't trust his motives, it still hurt. He loved Harry. He knew that the fact that Harry was now…in the state he was in, was his fault. Had he only kept his paws under control, this would never have happened. At the same time, something in him was happy he didn't control them as he should have. He knew that even though he wished Harry hadn't been hurt, he would never have been as happy as he had been with Harry. Harry had to survive this. If Harry died, he knew he would die too. After all that has happened, he was not ready to lose Harry. And he wouldn't.

"My feelings for him are genuine, professor." he lifted his head and met the headmaster's eyes head on.

Dumbledore smiled briefly and nodded. Snape looked shocked but he was doing a very good job of concealing it. It was obvious that he and Dumbledore had not discussed this side of the happenings of the previous night.

"I am sorry, Draco. I had to ask, I hope you understand. Now I would like for you to tell me what had happened last night. I know this is hard for you, but you must understand that a student is dead and another one is dying and a third one is severely shocked from what he had seen. He couldn't give us many details but from what we've heard so far, you were involved in this."

Draco was very tired all of a sudden. He didn't want to answer more questions and he was definitely not ready to talk about what had happened. Harry's life was in danger and all he wanted was to see him. He wanted to tell him that he could not die and he wanted to _do _something. He had to save Harry. He didn't know how but he had to do something. Telling about what had happened felt highly unnecessary to him. Harry came first. He understood the headmaster's point of view but he didn't much care for it.

"I'll tell you, but only if I get too see Harry afterwards."

Snape looked like he was going to protest. Say something about Draco being too weak for that sort of thing. When he saw Draco's eyes, lined with unshed tears, he closed his mouth and looked at Dumbledore. The headmaster didn't look back at him. Instead, he gave Draco an appreciative look and nodded.

"Naturally."

Draco took a deep breath and started telling their tale. He didn't leave out anything. Snape had moved to sit on his bed. The gesture proved to be highly encouraging for Draco, who didn't know what would happen now, that the secret about the wolves was out. He didn't think about it too much. The words spilled from his lips and he found that he felt relieved after telling a long kept secret that had felt like a burden to him for so long.

Harry looked pale. Too pale. He had bruises over his face and his hair had lost its natural lustre. It was still wild and unruly and Draco found himself wishing he could touch it and put some of it in place. A cloud of healing spells surrounded his thin body. Draco had not seen the likes of it. The spells around him had a bluish colour. Draco dared not touch him, lest he'd do something wrong. It didn't stop him from wanting to, though. He felt that he needed to do it, to let Harry know that he was here and that he needed him.

"Can I touch him?" he asked, looking hopefully at Madame Pomfrey.

"Yes, you may. But not for long. It disturbs the spell to some extent. If you touch him for long it could lessen the effects of it. And it would not be too good for you either to expose yourself to such magic when you do not need it."

Draco sat down on a chair close to Harry's bed and put his hand inside the cloud of spells that surrounded him. It was pleasantly warm inside and when he touched Harry's hand, he didn't feel the coldness of life slowly leaving the boy he loved; instead it was warm and soft in his own hand. He let his fingers caress Harry's own and squeezed them slightly.

Madame Pomfrey hesitated a little before she withdrew to the front of the Hospital Wing where Weasley was lying. Draco was silently thankful for this as he didn't want to have her watchful eyes on him while he was with Harry. This moment was sacred for him and he didn't want to share it with anyone but Harry. Dumbledore and Snape had left the Hospital Wing, no doubt to discuss what Draco had told them.

Harry's arms were full of cuts from the threads, as well as other bruises. He could not see much of them but what he saw made him want to take Harry in his arms and somehow just make him feel all better. Fear was rising in him as he thought about the fact that Harry was in fact, fighting for his life on this bed, under these spells. His fingers tightened around Harry's own. His other hand went to caress away some of Harry's hair from his forehead. His lips had a sickly bluish colour and they were covered with tiny red wounds from where his teeth had dug into them.

"Hey…" Draco said softly, not knowing what to say. The words were on his tongue but he wasn't sure how to put them.

"It's…it's me…Draco." He felt slightly foolish for talking to an unconscious person but he tried hard not to think about it. It was enervating not to get an answer, not knowing for sure if Harry even heard him.

"I just…Harry, you have to hear me. You have to get better, you hear me?" he was starting to get a little more comfortable talking to Harry this way, trying not to be so aware of the fact that he wasn't getting back answers. He wished, Harry would open his eyes and tell him that this was all just a bad joke and that he was really all right.

"You have to…because…because I'm not sure I can go on if you're not here. And…and because you just have to. You know, I can't believe you're doing this to me. Why couldn't you just keep your eyes open?" a feeling of desperation started to creep up to him and he clutched Harry's hand even tighter and his caresses became less gentle and more frantic. His voice was also becoming more strained and he felt a lump building in his throat, his vision getting blurrier by the second.

"I love you, Harry…I meant it when I said that and I hope that you know that I do." He whispered softly, moving inside the cloud to kiss Harry's temple gently then withdrawing as he heard Madame Pomfrey's steps, getting closer.

"I think you should get back to bed now, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco nodded and let go of Harry's hand. He rose from his chance and with a last glance at him; he retreated to his own bed, further down in the Hospital Wing.

_You have to get better._

Everything was white around him. He couldn't see anything. There was white everywhere. He felt warm and safe where he was. Warm and comfortable. Just like the moments before you wake up from a pleasant dream. Only, he knew he was not dreaming.

As his eyes opened, the whiteness continued, but now he could make out different shades of white, different shapes, moving all around in a pleasant flow.

Slowly as he came to, he realized that this was a place he was not familiar with. For a moment he panicked as he realized that everything around him was white. There were trees and there was sky and birds, all in white. It was beautiful and the word that came to him was 'innocence': But it couldn't be right. One didn't just wake up to a place, all in white, void of all other colours.

He stood up and inspected his surroundings. He was lying on soft grass that was also white. White flowers smelled deliciously and reminded him of the roses his mother kept at the manor.

There was a river not too far from where he was lying. White, just like milk. This was starting to creep him out a little bit but what unsettled him most was that he didn't actually care as much as he should have. It all seemed so natural. Somehow, even though he knew there should not be places such as this, it all felt like it was a sight he witnessed every day.

He sat up. There were people moving around all over the place. No one seemed to see him, nor did they seem to see each other. They weren't speaking to each other and they didn't even look at each other. This was what unsettled him the most. He also found that he was actually not colour-blind. He could see the colour of their skin and hair. Some of them had vivid red hair and that was what convinced him.

Their eyes were void of all emotion except one. They all looked like they were searching for something. They were mumbling to themselves. This scared Draco a little. Suddenly the whole place seemed that much more sterile and unpleasant. It seemed like a fake sort of heaven. He didn't understand how he had gotten here. What was he supposed to do here?

He walked around for a while, watching his white surroundings, searching for a way out. He tried talking to some of the people but it was as if he didn't even exist in their world. They didn't seem to see him. This scared him a little but he kept trying to figure out hwy he was here to begin with. He had the distinct feeling that there was a purpose for all of this.

Finally, he sat down on a bench by lake and started to watch the white frogs as they jumped around in the water. They looked so lively. To his utter amazement, the animals in this world were far from being as apathetic as the people. They seemed quiet happy with being where they were. There were some wild ducks there too, teaching their little ones how to swim. Draco found himself smiling as the smallest one kept picking fights with its older siblings. It was peaceful and cute.

Then something caught his eyes on the other side of the lake. Someone with their back turned to him, was sitting on a swing, singing softly. The water brought the song to his ears and he listened intently.

He recognized the voice. When he looked closer, he recognized the unruly mess of hair too. His heart skipped a beat. He stood up suddenly, scaring both frogs and ducks away.

"Harry!" he wanted to scream but somehow his voice wasn't obeying him. It came out as a whisper. He tried it again.

"Harry!" this time it was slightly louder but it still wasn't loud enough. No matter how hard he tried, his voice wasn't louder than normal.

He gave up shouting and tried to find a way to cross the lake. It would take far too long to try and get around it. He had to cross it. The other shore was quite far away from where he was standing now, which meant, swimming was not an option.

As luck would have it, he found a canoe of sorts, not too far from where he was sitting. He wasn't sure it would hold but so long as it took him halfway through the lake, he would be able to swim the rest of the way. He sat in it and started to paddle.

To his utter relief, the canoe wasn't leaking in any place and he made it across soon enough. His arms were hurting a bit but he wasn't thinking about that. Mentally, he was willing Harry to sit where he was until he got there.

Harry's singing got stronger and louder the closer he got and finally on shore, he could even make out the words. He placed the canoe on the shore, where he would find it, should he need it again. Then he started running toward Harry, shouting his name. But the boy didn't seem to hear him.

Fear washed over him. What if Harry wouldn't be able to see him? Just like all those other people around them who were mumbling to themselves. What if Harry had become one of them?

He was now standing in front of Harry. He stopped dead in his tracks. Harry could not see him. His fears had come true. He just stood there crestfallen, looking into Harry's beautifully relaxed face. Harry's song began again and he listened to it.

"_Cold dreams, tear my heart in two_

_Wherever you are, I only want you_

_Softly, as the wind blows,_

_I whisper your name_

_Why then, do I feel_

_This silhouette of shame?_

_I wake up at night_

_In the shadows of this illusion,_

_Where are you when I need you,_

_My sweet delusion?_

_Cold dreams, tear my heart in two_

_Wherever you'll fly, I'll always follow you."_

Harry's song awoke something in Draco and just as Harry started to sing again, he closed the short distance between them and wrapped his arms around the singing boy.

Harry's song died in his throat and he became rigid in Draco's arms. He didn't fight the embrace but he wasn't participating in it either. Draco let go of him and stepped back.

Harry was watching him intently, keeping quiet. Draco wasn't sure what to think about this. It was obvious that Harry could see him now but he wasn't sure this was a good thing. Sure, in a way it was but if Harry saw him, then why wasn't he saying anything? Why was he standing there with that blank look on his face?

"Who are you?"

Draco wasn't sure he was hearing right. This was definitely not the sort of response he was expecting from Harry. What the hell was going on? Didn't Harry recognize him? Why did things have to be this weird and complicated in this white place?

"It's me, Draco. Don't you remember me?" he reached out and took Harry's hand in his own. Harry just stared at him and then at their hands. He wasn't returning Draco's touch but he didn't fight it either. He was just…staring. It made Draco a little frustrated but he pushed those feelings away, thinking it would be more prolific to keep talking in a calm manner. Maybe he could trigger Harry's memory in some way.

"No. I don't know who you are. Why are you touching me like that?"

Harry's question made Draco drop his hand. This was not heading in the direction he had hoped for. He was rapidly becoming more and more confused. Was this really Harry? He certainly looked like him but why wouldn't he recognize him?

"But it's me…Draco…we are…well…You really don't remember me?"

"No. I really don't. To tell the truth, I don't remember much at all." he looked a little confused now and he scratched his nose. Draco thought he looked adorable like that but at the same time, his words left him cold. Harry didn't remember him.

"What _do _you remember?"

"Well…nothing. I don't know who I am. I just know that…well it's more like a feeling. I just…well, I have to stay here until…someone comes to get me." he was fingering his white robe nervously, averting his green eyes, looking at the ground. Draco wasn't sure what to answer to that. Harry didn't recognize him. At the same time, Draco knew that neither he nor Harry could stay here. That left them with only one option.

"Well…I…I'm here now. I think you should come with me."

Harry gave him a funny look.

"I don't think so. I don't know you. I can't go with you."

"But you can! You're supposed to come with _me_. Back in the…real world, we're…we're together, Harry. We love each other!" Draco said, taking Harry's hand in his again. He was starting to become increasingly desperate again. They had to get out of here. Something was wrong with this place. There was something that he should say but he couldn't remember what it was. There was something he should do. Something was slipping away from him. Slowly at first and increasingly more now. They had to hurry up.

"What do you mean by "the real world"?" Harry looked dubious.

"I mean…well…It's not…_This_ is not the…" Draco was becoming confused. He was no longer sure what he meant by "the real world", himself. It annoyed him and scared him at the same time. He was rapidly forgetting what he was supposed to do here, why he had come. He was doubting the existence of him and Harry. Or was that even his name? Yes. It had to be!

"Harry, we have to get out of here!" he pulled the boy by the hand, trying to move them toward the canoe.

"No! I told you, I'm not going with you! I'm waiting for someone!" Harry wouldn't budge. He pressed his heels down and prevented Draco from moving both of them.

That was the last drop for Draco. He stepped back to Harry and with one swift motion and he lifted the other boy into his arms, heading for the canoe. Harry fought him with all he had but Draco wouldn't let go. This was very important. He could feel all his memories disappear and he was now very aware of the problem. He focused very hard on his happiest memories. The ones with Harry. Up in the piano room, down by the lake, him kissing Harry for the first time in the infirmary. He wouldn't let these memories be stolen from him. His grip on Harry's struggling body tightened and he to the canoe, dropping him unceremoniously into it. Harry got out of the canoe as almost as soon as he landed in it, frustrating Draco even more.

"Harry, please! You have to understand that we have to leave this place _now_!" he said hurriedly as he approached the other boy so that he could force him into the canoe again.

"And you have to understand that I'm not going with you anywhere!"

Harry reminded Draco of a defiant child as he stood there with his hands clutched at his sides, staring at him with his green eyes. In any other situation he would have laughed at this and found it cute but in this current situation it just made him angry.

"Why not? You don't even know who you're waiting for. I'm telling you it's me and you just ignore it because 'you don't know me'!" his voice was heated now but he wasn't screaming.

"I know that I'll recognize the one who comes for me."

Draco had had enough of this. He stepped up to Harry and put his arms around the other boy and pressed his lips to Harry's own. The kiss was hurried and raw. Harry's lips were unresponsive under his own and he pried them open with his tongue, forcing his way into Harry's mouth. He was sure now. This was really Harry. He tasted like Harry and while he wasn't responding, he wasn't struggling either. Draco explored his mouth with his tongue quickly then withdrew.

Harry was staring at him with wide eyes. His lips were sinfully red from having been ravished so suddenly and his tongue dart out to unconsciously taste what remained of Draco there. His eyes left Draco's and he was staring at Draco's right side before he met his eyes again.

"Your right pocket is glowing" he informed.

Draco stared dumbly at Harry. What kind of response was that? What the hell was wrong with Harry? Aside from not remembering anything, that is. He looked at his right pocket anyway and to his utter disbelief, it really _was_ glowing. He looked back at Harry, who looked about ready to make his escape while Draco inspected his glowing pocket.

"Oh no you don't."

Draco grabbed Harry's hand before his other plunged into his right pocket, his fingers coming in contact with something solid and warm. He pulled it out and his eyes grew in astonishment. It was the glass ball he had purchased on that day in Hogsmeade. The one he took from Harry.

"I remember that thing." Harry breathed as he touched the glass ball with his free hand.

The glass ball was shifting colours rapidly and became very hot as they both touched it. Draco felt dizzy and suddenly everything dissolved into a blur. The only thing that existed was him, Harry and the glass ball and just a blur of whiteness all around them.

The two boys looked into each others eyes and Draco saw recognition in Harry's eyes. Harry's lips curved into a soft smile. Draco's head was spinning rapidly now and the whiteness turned into darkness and consumed everything except Harry's face. The last things he heard, or rather read off Harry's lips were the words:

_I love you, Draco._

Then everything became black and disappeared.

Playful fingers were twined in his hair, caressing it softly. Someone's warm breath was making his neck tingle at regular intervals. The fingers moved from his hair to his cheeks, touching the ends of his eyelashes. It tickled, having them touched that way, but he didn't open his eyes. Slowly, the fingers moved on to the bridge of his nose and to his lips. They caressed him with utmost adoration and Draco knew instantly who was doing this to him. He smiled softly.

"You're awake, aren't you?" the precious voice whispered into his neck, holding a repressed laugh.

He opened his eyes and turned his head slightly to the side. Harry's face came in view and his smile widened. The other boy wasn't wearing his glasses and his eyes were as green and radiant as ever. He was smiling at Draco, happily and his fingers haven't stopped touching his lips.

Draco pressed a soft kiss against the fingers, lifting his own hand to touch Harry's own lips. As they came in contact with the warm skin, Draco went rigid. It was as if someone had poured cold water all over him. He could actually touch Harry! He had thought it was a dream and here he was actually feeling Harry's fingers against his lips and his own fingers against Harry's lips. This was not a dream!

"What's wrong, Draco?" Harry asked, moving his fingers to Draco's cheek instead.

"You're real!" Draco exclaimed, touching Harry's cheeks with both of his hands, sitting up a little.

"Yes." Harry answered, sounding confused.

"You're not…dying! Are you? You're okay aren't you! I mean, you look all right but…" Draco was rapidly becoming more and more excited and confused.

"No, I'm okay, Draco!" Harry said with a laugh, taking Draco's exploring hands into his own.

"Something happened…I was in that…place and then you came and I woke up and I was all right. Something happened there and…well, you save me." He finished, matching Draco's confused look.

"Really? So, this is real then? You're real and you're okay? Are you in pain? Because if you are then…" Draco could still not grasp the concept of Harry being there, beside him in a bed, looking healthy and normal.

"No, I'm all right. I promise." Harry pressed a calming kiss on the tip of Draco's nose, making Draco instantly much more relaxed. He could now really take in the fact that this was real.

"So then you're not going anywhere." He said, making sure.

"No, where would I go anyway? I'm right where I want to be." Harry smiled at him, caressing his cheeks once again. Draco slumped back on the bed, moving closer to Harry.

"But what happened? I mean…you were…Pomfrey said that you'd…"

"I know but as I told you, you came and got me." Draco put his arm around Harry, clutching his body closer to his own.

"Dumbledore said he had never heard of anything like this. He and Snape went off to do some research on this thing but I don't really care what happened. I already know enough." He smiled again and kissed Draco's neck.

Suddenly, a strange thought entered Draco's mind. The glass ball! His hand went to his pocket, resulting in nearly knocking Harry off the bed.

"Hey!" Harry yelled and grabbed Draco around the waist just in time before he could fall off the bed.

"Sorry." Draco said quickly before examining his pocket. It was empty. He was a little more careful as he checked his other pocket too but it was as empty as the previous one.

"What are you looking for?" Harry asked, looking slightly alarmed.

"The glass ball. It's gone." Draco said, examining both his pockets all over again.

"What glass ball?"

"The one I took from you in that gift shop." Draco got up and walked toward the little dresser where he knew the clothes he had worn the night before were being kept.

"Of course! It was glowing in you pocket!" Harry now understood what Draco was thinking and got out of bed as well, helping Draco search his clothes.

"It's not here." They said at the same time as the last piece of clothing had been searched too. The sat back down on the bed in silence. Draco was thinking about when he'd seen it last but he couldn't recall. It was always with him for some reason.

"You know, Hermione told me that she had read about that glass ball in some book. She said they don't know about how it works. She said it mostly just shows you things." Harry lay down on the bed, motioning for Draco to do the same. Draco did as Harry wished and put his arms around the other boy.

"That time in the gift shop, I saw Wolfie…well…you in it." Harry became very interested in the patterns on the blanket that covered them. His cheeks had a rosy colour and he was biting his bottom lip nervously. Draco smiled slyly at this.

"Why, Potter, I never knew I could make you blush like this, after all the wicked things we've done with each other."

Harry became even more embarrassed and shied away from Draco, his face now bright red, the redness reached all the way down his neck and disappeared behind his night shirt. Draco eyed him with a coy smile.

"You know, I would _love_ to find out if you actually blush all over your body." He said as he advanced on Harry, pressing him into the mattress as he straddled the other boy's waist.

"Draco…I'm not sure…" his sentence died in his throat as Draco pressed his lips to Harry's own. Harry tried to push him off to enlighten him that they were in fact still in the Hospital Wing, which meant anyone could come in at any minute and see them, but Draco would have none of that. He reached out and yanked the curtains around the bed as he proceeded to kiss Harry with more force. His tongue found its way into Harry's mouth and soon, Harry found himself relaxing as his hands went to caress Draco's back, pressing the other boy into him.

"Errrrm…" someone cleared their throat on the other side of the curtain. The two boys froze in their actions and Draco jumped off Harry and sat by the far end of the bed. Harry lay back on the bed and pulled the covers over himself.

"Y-yes?" Harry said, his voice unsteady. Dumbledore pulled the curtain to the side and looked at the boys with that knowing twinkle in his eyes. Draco secretly though it was just a little uncanny.

Dumbledore looked like he was just about to say something but he closed his mouth and smiled at the two boys.

"I see the two of you are feeling better now." he said, avoiding to mention the fact that Harry was occupying Draco's bed and Draco was sitting by his foot. The boys nodded in response, not trusting their voices just yet.

"Well, I just thought I'd come by and see if the two of you were doing any better. Professor Snape and I are still searching for answers on Harry's miraculous recovery." he said, a little more seriously and not without relief and curiosity in his voice. This triggered Harry's tongue.

"Actually, professor, before I woke up, Draco and I were holding on to a glass ball of sorts in that…place. It was glowing and well…we think it might be what caused the whole thing." Harry said, hoping Dumbledore had more answers now that he knew about this detail.

"What sort of glass ball was it?"

"Well…we don't know what it's called but Hermione said it was some rare thing."

Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a moment. Draco and Harry looked at each other, looking slightly nervous.

"You are not talking about the Globe of Desire, by chance?" Dumbledore said, looking quiet serious. Draco and Harry looked at him dumbly.

"Can I see this glass ball then?"

"Well, sir, I'm afraid that is impossible at this moment. We don't know where it is." Harry admitted, looking sheepishly at his headmaster.

"I was actually hoping that maybe you or Madame Pomfrey might have seen it." Draco said, looking hopeful.

"No, we have seen nothing of the sort. But it would certainly explain a lot of things. You see, the Globe of Desire is a very rare object. It takes a very powerful wizard to trigger its true powers and it grants one single desire and then it disappears. To the untrained eye, it would look like an ordinary glass ball and would only show things you desire, for instance, if you wish to eat a lemon drop, it would show you one. But on rare occasions, it can do unimaginable things. But only if it gets in the hands of a powerful wizard and if the wizard's desire is of the truest, purest kind. Which would explain you miraculous recovery, Harry." Dumbledore finished with a smile and the ever persistent twinkle in his eye.

Draco and Harry were speechless. They could not believe the things Dumbledore was telling them. This meant that Draco had really saved Harry's life. What was more; he had done it with the power of their love.

Dumbledore took a step back to indicate that he was leaving now.

"I shall leave the two of you to talk things through. You will have to stay here for further examination so that we can make sure that everything is all right with you before we release you. And Harry, your friends wish to talk to you. Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger are quiet anxious about all that has happened to you." he said, before he walked away, dragging the curtain back around the bed.

"So…" Harry was the first to speak after Dumbledore's departure. He didn't get much further than that though. Both of them were still trying to wrap their minds around what Dumbledore had just told them.

"So…I guess I really must love you, huh?" Draco said, breaking the ice somewhat awkwardly. Harry looked at him with a surprised face.

"I guess, you really must." He said, exhaling at the same time.

"So the question is; do you love me back?" Draco asked with a grave expression. Harry smiled at him and threw the covers aside, moving over to Draco. He stopped when his nose was almost touching the other boy's own.

"What do you think?" he asked but he didn't wait for an answer as he closed his eyes and moved to kiss Draco on the lips. Harry moved closer and nestled between Draco's legs, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Okay, so you love me and I love you. What about your friends? What about my father? What about Voldemort?" Draco asked, once they broke the kiss and Harry had rested his head on Draco's shoulder, playing with the buttons of his shirt as Draco caressed his back.

"What about them?" Harry asked, not looking up from Draco's buttons.

"Well my father won't exactly be overjoyed by the concept of us being together. He will most likely want to kill us both. Same with Voldemort and the other wolves. Your friends will probably join the hunt, sparing only you, their hero. I mean, we can hide this is that's what you want but the fact still remains that I killed Blaise and that ought to raise some questions among the wolves. Technically I am their new leader and if I say that I wish not to be asked about it, they obey me but I'm not sure I want to become their leader." Draco said, sighing as he finished his talk.

"So, don't. Draco, you don't have to do anything you don't want to. I will always be by your side. I'm not worried about any of the other things, really. We have conquered so much together. I know that we will get through this together. _How_ we get there is not important now. We just have to believe that we will and that at the end of all this, we will still have each other. And even if one of us dies, the other will never be alone. The other will always be there." Harry paused and looked up at Draco before he continued.

"If I die, I will always wait for you in that place Draco. And I know now, that you will do the same. And I promise you, I will never forget about you again. Because I love you." he fell silent and he smiled at Draco. The blond contemplated this for a moment, then he smiled back and hugged Harry closer to his chest. He kissed Harry one again on the mouth.

For once in his life, Draco was content. He wasn't anxious or afraid of what was to come. He knew that whatever there was in store for them, would come no matter how much he feared it and no matter how much he wanted to get away from it. As long as he was with Harry, they would get through it all together. Harry loved him and he loved Harry also. The rest didn't matter. Harry would always wait for him and he would always wait for Harry and that was what really mattered. He knew that they had lots of things ahead of them still, this was just the beginning of their tale, but he felt relaxed, knowing that they would face it all together.

_**The End**_

**Authors Note: **Well, that is the end. Finally after so long, I finished this. Firstly, I want to thank all of you people, who have read this story. Special thanks to you, who reviewed. It means a lot to me. I really hope that you liked how it ended. I didn't kill anyone. It was a real temptation to fight but I wanted the end to be hopeful. And to those of you, who still crave that angsty ending, read my one-shot "Far Away from the City of Angels". Actually, while you're at it, read both of my other one-shots. I'm curious as to what you think about them.

I would also like to thank my lovely beta, Shiry. This story would certainly not exist without her and thanks to this story, I met her. I can never express my gratitude toward her or the one who actually inspired me to begin writing a fanfic of my own. This person is Michael Serpent, a wonderful writer, who has passed on recently. I dedicate this final chapter to his memory. I will never be able to tell with words how much he has touched my life, even without knowing.

Thank you for putting up with me and thank you so much for having read this story. In the future, I will be focusing more on writing original stories and there's a link from here to fictionpress where you can read some of them, so you can read those too.

Much love unmei3


End file.
